Merlin my own season 5
by Xandrolar1
Summary: as with my own season 4, this will be comprised on 12 stories  as briefly outlined below. Again please feel free to read and review.  Hope you enjoy.  Again these will be sutable for most readers, but will be much darker in tone in some cases.
1. The Search

1/12

Merlin

The Search

Hoof beats thundered across the ground, kicking up dirt and mud, caused by the rain that still fell. It had taken them two hours to find the safe path to the bottom of the chasm, but now they were here, they hadn't wasted and more time. The large rive at the bottom ran south, and the current was strong, but they didn't care. Sir Leon stopped briefly to get his bearings, as the water rushed past them. They had passed several bodies on their small travel so far, defenders of Camelot that had been pushed over the edge of the chasm, to fall to hit the ground far below. But now they were reaching the edge of what had been the battlefield above, they had not seen any bodies for several minuets. Beside him Sir Gwaine brought his horse to stand next to his.

"This is pointless" muttered Leon, glancing at him. Yes, I want to see that little prat as much as anyone, but this river looks to run for miles, surely the king can't expect us to scour every inch of it" he stated. Beside him Gwaine nodded, but was scanning the bank of the river.

"Actually I think he does, he owes Merlin a great deal, most of us do, and if there's even the slightest chance we can find him, then I will keep looking" Gwaine told him.

"Even if it's a pointless task?" asked Leon.

"Even then" Gwaine replied. Beside him Leon grunted in acknowledgement, but made no further comment, instead, spurring his horse forwards, over the now rocky bank of the river. Gwaine watched him go, before moving his own horse forwards.

"The treaty with Balinor still holds at least" said Arthur, as he looked over several documents. "As do the ones with Godstone, Odin and Annus" he added.

"You're lucky Balinor took the marching of Camelot's armies through his territory so well" stated Sir Lancelot, who stood beside him with Thomas. Arthur nodded in agreement, before finally looking up.

"It's been two weeks, I thought we'd have heard something by now" he said.

"The Dragon did say he had been carried far from here. And the bottom of the Chasm has never been mapped, so who knows how far that really is" Thomas offered.

"I know, you two would rather be out searching, but I can't send all my knights on the search" Arthur said suddenly. "It must be grating I Know, spurned into inaction" he continued. The two knights shook their heads.

"sire, our place is where you say it is" Lancelot told him. Thomas, nodding in agreement. Arthur puffed air out then sighed, turning back to the documents.

Gwen was in her new chambers, looking out of the window, Rory standing just across from her.

"You think they'll find him?" Rory asked, breaking the silence that had lingered for several moments. Gwen looked over at her.

"I want to say yes, I want them to ride back in here with him, all smiling and making fun of Arthur, but part of me… it says its hope less" Gwen admitted.

"How long will Arthur carry on searching, do you think?" Rory asked. Gwen shook her head.

"He won't ever stop looking, not until he has Merlin back, or has proof he's dead" she admitted. "And part of me, a small part of me is wondering if the Dragon was wrong" she said.

"Well, for what its worth, I don't think he is" Rory replied. Gwen turned to her, smiling.

"Enough, I think it's time I showed my face today" Gwen said with false humour. Rory nodded, and followed as Gwen left her chambers.

"This is it, this is as far as the known land goes" said Sir Leon, bringing his horse to a stop, the river still carrying on into the far distance.

"Do we continue?" asked Elyan looking at him.

"We don't know the terrain, we don't know what lies up ahead, friend or foe. And our supplies are low" Leon said. Then he looked at them, then nodded to himself.

"Three days, we press on for three more days, if nothing, we go back" he said. The other knights looked at each other, then slowly nodded, before they started marching.

He awoke with a start, attempting to sit up, before pain laced his bruised and battered body. Slowly he looked around. The hut he was in was empty of people at the moment. Looking down he could see he had been stripped and his wounds tended to, a large bandage situated across his stomach, and another across his back. Merlin took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused, before he heard the door open. A man, possibly in his early fifties entered, carrying herbs and the like, and stopped short on seeing Merlin sat up.

"no no no no" he admonished, rushing to Merlin, and gently pushing him down. "You're still far from healed" he added.

"Where..?" Merlin asked, but his voice was coarse, his throat dry, and it hurt to talk.

"The village of Tinobia" the man said. Merlin looked at him, shaking his head as the man began checking his wounds.

"It's a small village, on the outskirts of the kingdom of Karish" the man explained as he worked. Merlin frowned.

"I… never heard of it, sorry" Merlin managed to say.

"Not surprising, I've seen your tabard, and I do not know the design myself, you have come a long way my friend" the man said.

"Camelot" Merlin supplied. The man frowned.

"Never heard of it, but then we don't often get strangers from other lands here" he said. Merlin nodded, as the man re-applied a fresh bandage.

"How long?" asked Merlin when he had finished.

"Have you been here? Over a month now" he said. Merlin sat up, wincing at the pain again.

"Easy, you'll tear the stitching" the man said.

"My friends, they must believe me dead" Merlin said, finally finding his voice.

"If it were not for my daughter, that would most likely be the case" the man replied. "As it is, I thought we would lose you the first night, but you're a stubborn little mule and no mistake" he said. Then he sat back, regarding Merlin.

"Robert" the man said.

"Merlin" Merlin replied.

"so, tell me Merlin, how you came to be half dead in a river?" Robert asked. Merlin closed, his eyes, thinking back, the bridge, Morgana's sneering face, the crystal…

"A battle, we were fighting a powerful witch, we'd had to retreat, her army of undead outnumbered us. I remember the crystal, she had a glowing crystal, and tried to kill the king, I knocked him out of the way, then not much. A brief battle, then the bridge giving way, I'm sorry, after the magical attack, its much a blur" he said softly.

"Well, it does not matter now, your injury's will heal in time" Robert said.

"You've been treating me since your daughter found me?" Merlin asked. The man nodded.

"Both of us, taking turns, you created quite a stir, this young knight who's colours we do not know" he said.

"I'll bet. But thank you" Merlin said. Robert nodded, and stood.

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning" Robert assured him. Merlin watched as he went to the other side of the hut, then closed his eyes, falling almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He was awoke, what seemed like just seconds later by the sounds of screaming outside, and slowly he sat up. Robert wasn't in the hut, and it was dark outside. Standing slowly, painfully, he moved to the window, peering out into the darkness. A woman suddenly ran past, screaming, followed by a moment later by a large, misshapen creature with patches of fur sprouting from its body and head. It held a wicked looking spiked club, which it dragged along behind it. It looked around, and Merlin ducked back, hoping it hadn't seen him. A moment later he heard the thuds of its footsteps as it carried on walking. Slowly he peered back through the window, as another of the creatures moved past, dragging a cage behind it, a cage full of children. Merlin felt his anger rise, and he turned to grab his sword, and armour, but then clutched his stomach in pain, and instead found himself, doubled over, before he collapsed on the floor, the last thing he remembered before passing out was hearing the cries of the children.

"Get him onto the bed, Julia, and get water" He heard Robert's voice as he slowly came around, the room blurred.

"Easy Merlin, I told you not to move didn't I" he said, placing a cold cloth onto his head.

"the creatures" Merlin said.

"You saw them then" Robert said, and it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I saw them, carrying the children away… I moved to get my armour… my sword…" he explained.

"You we're going to attack them?" asked Robert, with a frown.

"They had your children, I couldn't let them just take them" Merlin said.

"Well, for what it's worth, I thank you" Robert said with a smile. "Don't try that again, or you'll cause yourself more injury" Robert said.

"What were they?" Asked Merlin.

"They call themselves the Epoch" The young woman replied, from where she was standing, handing Robert a pail of water. Merlin froze and looked at her.

"Epoch?" he asked slowly.

"You know them?" asked Robert, dabbing at a reopened wound on Merlin's arm.

"Only by reputation, and their blood" Merlin replied.

"Yes, the burning death we call it, it makes the victims mad, evil, before it burns them from the inside… its not a pleasant experience" Robert said. Merlin nodded.

"I know" he agreed.

"You've lost someone to the Epoch blood?" asked Julia, stepping forwards.

"No, but, not long ago, I was attacked, and had Epoch blood thrown on me… I tried to fight it, I know I tried… but the rage consumed me, and I betrayed my best friend, turned against the King himself"

"But, you can't have, your fine" said Robert, looking at him.

"I am now, seems Epoch blood hates Dragon ash" he explained.

"Ahh, You're lucky you had a Dragon to kill to get the ash" Robert said. Merlin smiled and shook its head.

"We only have one dragon, and it is a friend of Camelot" Merlin said.

"this Camelot sounds more and more remarkable the more I hear of it" Robert said with a nod. Merlin smiled in agreement, then frowned.

"So, why the children?" he asked.

"You don't know?" asked Julia, taking a seat next to him. Merlin looked at her, shaking her head.

"No, Epoch are… extinct in our land" he told her.

"They the take the children, in the dead of night, every week, more are stolen away to the Epoch's home, a cavern three miles west of here. They are forced the drink the Epoch blood" she said, her voice faltering.

"That's horrible" Merlin said softly, but Julia shook her head.

"Above a certain age, the Epoch Blood becomes a powerful toxic, but before the age of ten, it does not kill, it mutates" she said. Merlin frowned at her, not following.

"It creates Epoch. These creatures, they are our children" Robert supplied softly.

"I'm so sorry" Merlin muttered as he looked at them. Robert smiled sadly, then sighed.

"Come, rest, let your wounds heal" he told him, before standing. Merlin nodded at him, then tilted his head back on the pillow. As Julia replace the cold compress on his head.

"How long does the Transformation take?" asked Merlin, from child to Epoch?" he added.

"several weeks" Robert answered. Merlin nodded.

"Then I vow that I will do all I can, to rescue your children" he stated.

The rocky mountains surrounding much of Karish were dangerous affairs, many of the peeks were adorned with the nests of Dragons, and it was from the highest one, the Dark Dragon now watched the unfolding scenario. He had felt Merlin's arrival, a tingling at the back of his mind, the unmistakable sensation that a Dragon Lord once again walked amongst the citizens of Karish. This could not be allowed, it had taken years to drive out, or kill the Dragon Lords that had once called this land home, and now, years later, this new one, this Merlin had appeared out of the blue. It had taken three weeks to locate him, but finally she had. With a thunderous roar into the night sky, she watched as her brood took flight to join her.

"My Children, long have we held sway over this land, the populace worship us, the populace fear us, as is our right" her voice, a low growl, emphasized by the echo of the mountains they called home.

"Now, a mortal appears, from a land far from here, and I know you have felt his arrival as well. A Dragon Lord lives amongst the people, and it must be crushed. Go, call your siblings, your broods, call to them and tell them. But above all, the Dragon Lord must die…" it said, as around her the Dragons of the land took wing, and flew off into the night. The Dark Dragon looked back into the scrying portal, its massive eyes narrowed, watching the sleeping human, as around it thunder rolled across the night sky.

"Well this is fun" muttered Elyan as he led his horse towards the shelter of the trees, as above them the sky opened up with a massive downpour. Beside him, Sir Leon grunted, and Gwaine tossed his hair out of his eyes for the third time. Above them lightening lit the sky.

"Yep, really fun" Elyan emphasized.

Outside the hut where Merlin was being treated, Robert looked up at the sky.

"Something's wrong" he said, looking at Julia. She clasped his hand and looked with him.

"But what?" she asked, as the door opened, and Merlin slowly stepped out, joining them.

"It's just a storm right?" asked Merlin, looking at them. Robert turned to face him.

"I've never known a storm to begin so suddenly, so fiercely, Come, we should go back inside where it is warm" Robert told them, leading them back in. Julia and Merlin sat down at the table but Robert grabbed a small cloak.

"Father?" Julia asked.

"I must see to Simon, you know how he gets in storms" he said, before rushing out and closing the door.

"Simon?" asked Merlin, looking at Julia. She gave a small smile.

"He's our village wise man, a bit of a loony actually, he's harmless enough, but whenever we get sudden storms its all the end is nigh and things like that"

"ahh, So your father's gone to clam him down?"

"He's the only one in the village who can" she said with a chuckle, then smirked at Merlin.

"What?" he asked, frowning, but a slight smile on his face.

"its weird, you're not such a wimpy looking man when you have your armour on" she said.

"I resent that" he said with a grin.

"Not that that's not a bad thing… wait… can we start again" she said, blinking at her own words.

"oh no, I plan to torture you for that comment now" Merlin teased, with a laugh. She joined in, then sighed.

"I can't remember the last time I had a good laugh" she admitted.

"Gaius says its good for the soul" he said.

"He sounds wise, who is he?" she asked.

"He's…" Merlin's voice trailed off. "He's my father, well not my biological father but, he's the closest to" Merlin said.

"You miss him?" she asked, gently.

"Very much, I miss all of them, My mother, Gwen, Gaius, Arthur. Even Leon, and Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine" he said with a chuckle. "And Thomas and Rory" he finished. Julia laid a hand on his and he smiled at her.

"We'll get you home" she promised. Merlin nodded, then looked around.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little, are you?" she asked, going to stand, Merlin held up a hand as he stood.

"Allow me, I did use to be a serving boy" he said.

"If you insist" she agreed, and smiled as he went about his task.

Twenty minuets later he set two bowls down on the table, and covered the cooking pot on the stove, so it would keep warm if Robert returned. Julia looked at it, then tried some, before looking up.

"A knight who can cook, there's a wonder" she said with a grin.

"One of my few talents" Merlin assured her, as he tucked in to his own bowl. They ate in silence, only speaking when they had finished.

"So tell me Merlin, what is Camelot like?" she asked.

"It's a beautiful city, white towers, a huge castle, and a much loved King" he said, there are fields as far as you can see, villages all over the land and forests"

"It sounds beautiful" she said.

"It is, maybe one day you and your father will see it" he said.

"I'd like that" she agreed, before looking out of the window at the still pouring rain.

"And your friends? What are they like?" she asked. He looked at her with a grin. "I don't meet many people, so I'm always interested in learning of new things, hearing of other's lives" she explained.

"You don't have to explain" he assured her. "Let's see, there's Gwen, the first person I ever really got to know before the Prince, kind hearted woman, would help anyone, you'd like her, tour very similar in a way, then there's Arthur, King Arthur…" he continued.

"Pathetic little mortal…" the Dark Dragon sneered as she watched. "Enslaved to emotions and hormones, enjoy this night young Dragon Lord, for it will surely be your last" it said,

"So that's them, not much really" Merlin said with a sad smile. But Julia shook her head.

"Its more than I could ever hope to have" she told him.

"You'll have people" he assured her. She nodded and smiled, then stood.

"I think its time to check those bandages" she told him. Merlin sighed and went over to the bed where he stripped off the armour. Julia knelt next to him, and began to untie the bandages, before moving to the cupboard, and pulling down several herb filled jars, from which she took some, before mulching them together to make a green paste. She walked back over to Merlin and began to apply the paste onto the wounds.

"They heal well, you should be fit to travel in a few days" she told him. He looked up as she stood, then stood with her.

"Thank you" he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Its my job" she replied, Merlin shook his head, and took her hand.

"I meant for listening" he told her. She smiled, and then without even thinking about it, kissed him gently. He returned it, and then slowly they sat on the bed….

"What the!" the voice was loud and booming and it woke Merlin and Julia with a start. Robert was standing there, mouth gaped open, and behind him, three very familiar, soaked people.

"We trudge for three weeks through all hell and you're busy with the locals?" sputtered Sir Leon.

"Good man!" said Gwaine with a grin.

Beside him, Robert suddenly burst out laughing.

"ermm, hi?" offered Merlin standing up, forgetting for the moment he was in a state of undress.

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Gwaine, and Merlin quickly did, going bright red.

"Can I get five minuets?" Merlin asked.

The Dark Dragon soared towards the village, its mouth grimaced in a snarl. He had been selected from all of the brood, to destroy the Dragon Lord, and he would not fail his task, so he was pleased as, as he flew over the villagers began to scatter.

Merlin limped out of the hut, donned in his armour, and joining Leon, Gwaine and Elyan, in watching the Dark Dragon land with a thud in the middle of the village square.

"DRAGON LORD!" it roared, searching the village, the villagers still running around in panic. Its malevolent gaze fell on Merlin and the other knights and it stepped forwards, as one they drew their swords.

"You think to take me?" it asked, with a cold humour in its voice. "Then please, amuse me" it told them. Leon looked at the others, and with a roar they ran forwards. The Dark Dragon reared up on its back legs, before it crashed down, causing the knights to stumble, before it whipped its tail around to send Elyan crashing across the gravel. He was up a moment later, rushing back to the fight.

"Merlin, Gwaine, left!" yelled Leon, as he went to the right, they did so, slashing at the Dragon's legs with their swords. It roared at them, and swiped again, this time Gwaine went sprawling, but when he stood, his left arm hung uselessly at his side.

"Four way!" yelled Elyan, running to the Dragons back, while the others move to its side, and Leon remaining at its front. The Dark Dragon reared up again, but this time the knights were ready, running under it, the Dark Dragon roaring in pain as four swords impaled it at various points. Suddenly it swept its wings back, taking flight, before breathing fire downwards, the four knights scattered out of the way and it landed again, butting Merlin in the chest and knocking him back.

"MERLIN!" yelled Julia from where she was watching, he glanced at her and stood up, the Dragon was turned away now, concentrating on the others. With a roar of rage, Merlin ran at it, and then his eyes glowed and he jumped, landing on its back. The Dark Dragon roared and swung its body trying to dislodge him.

"You picked the wrong village" Merlin whispered.

"What are you?" it hissed.

"I'm a Dragon Lord" Merlin whispered back before plunging the sword into its skull. The Dark Dragon roared and began to breath fire into the air, which backed along its neck. Merlin leapt off as the fire engulfed the Dragon, and it finally fell to the ground where it continued to burn. Merlin staggered to his feet, wincing as the battle took its toll, Leon and Elyan grabbed him by the shoulders.

"That… that was incredible" Said Leon looking at him. Merlin gave a pained smile back.

"no… that hurt" he replied a moment later Robert ran over with Julia.

"My friend, oh my friend, you have no idea how long we have waited" Robert said, as around the group, the villagers began to emerge, applauding.

"For years we have lived under the rule of the Dark Dragons. But you've just shown, they can be defeated" Robert said. Merlin grinned and nodded.

"And you got Dragon Ash" he added, before he fainted.

The roar the echoed across the mountains caused them to rumble. The Great Dark Dragon, in her rage.

"YOU WILL NEVER LIVE IN PEACE DRAGON LORD! GO WHERE YOU WILL FOR I WILL FOLLOW!" she screamed. And with a final rush of rage, she took flight.

"So explain again why we need Dragon Ash?" asked Leon, looking at Merlin as Robert treated his wounds again.

"Epochs" Merlin told him. "They've been attacking, taking the people's children" he said.

"Then we kill them" said Gwaine, from where he was standing by the door.

"It's not that simple" Merlin said.

"We kill the Epoch, we stop more children being taken" Elyan said

"That's the point, we can't kill the Epoch. They _are _the Children" Merlin said. Leon frowned, Elyan looked away and Gwaine suddenly looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Leon, please, I promised" Merlin said. Leon stood, aware that Robert and Julia were watching him. He looked to Elyan and Gwaine, then back at Merlin.

"We leave at first light. Let's get your children back" he stated.

"Thank you" Merlin said, meaning it. Leon patted his shoulder with a smile, before he turned to Gwaine and Elyan.

"Let's get the ash" he told them, walking out.

They set out early the next morning, loaded with bags of Dragon Ash, aware that the eyes of the villagers were on them. The way to the cave was rocky, the path not very clear, and they took a wrong turning twice, so it was near mid-morning when they arrived at the cave. Dismounting, they slowly approached it, hearing the sobbing of children from within, a low snarl echoing above it.

"Sounds friendly" said Gwaine, looking at the others.

"We ready?" asked Leon stepping forwards. The others following in behind him.

The cave was deep, but thankfully lit with torches, they moved for several minuets in silence, until a large shape thudded past them. It turned to them, and roared, lifting its spiked club above its head, before Leon blew a handful of ash in its face. It staggered, then fell like a tree trunk, before it shrivelled away.

"The transformation must not be reversible after a certain point" Elyan offered.

"I hope we can at least save some of them" Merlin replied as they set off again. They had two more encounters, one which like the first shrivelled to a husk, the other one however, gagged, and coughed, screaming as it began to revert into the form of a little girl. Her eyes were fearful, and she was shivering, but it was Leon who managed to calm her enough to find where the other children were being held. She led them down, past two more Epochs, another shrivelled husk and a little boy revert. Until finally they entered a large cave, cages were piled high around it, and several Epoch's examined the cages pulling.

"How we going to do this?" asked Elyan. Leon shook his head, looking around the room. There was only one way in he could see, and that's where they were. Merlin slowly pulled one of his bags of Dragon ash free.

"Me and Leon on the Epochs, Gwaine and Elyan on the Children" he suggested.

"Works for me" said Gwaine. Leon nodded and then with a roar they charged into the room. The Epochs turned to them, snarling, as several more dropped from the shadows of the ceiling. The knights throwing the Dragon Ash into the creatures faces, while Gwaine and Elyan did the same for the caged children, before they opened them, setting the children free. Of the dozen or so Epoch's that had joined the fight, only a handful had been left standing, most of them now dried husks, and some reverting to children, but eventually they too fell, but it wasn't a good ratio, maybe fifty two children in total had survived the transformation back.

"We did our best" said Elyan looking around. The others nodded, then frowned as a new sound reached their ears, and a large, slug like Epoch entered the chamber, hissing at them.

"Okay, we annoyed the mum at any rate" Gwaine said. Merlin took one of his pouches and threw it at the huge Epoch, where it popped open, scattering ash all over it. The creature reared back, but otherwise remained unaffected. Leon drew his sword.

"Looks like we do this one the hard way" he said.

"Remember, don't let the blood touch you!" Merlin shouted as they ran forwards. The queen Epoch, was slow, but its hide was thick, but all in all the only real danger was from the blood. Like insects, it relied on its soldiers for defence. The knights hacked at it until with a last shuddering sigh, it fell dead, the blood hissing in the air and where it touched the Dragon Ash that littered the floor.

"Okay, now can we go home?" asked Gwaine. Merlin looked at him, then began to laugh, quickly followed by Leon and Elyan.

"No, I'm serious" he said.

Robert looked up as dusk began to creep in over the village. It had been almost a whole day, and he feared the worst.

"Father" Julia said pointing, as four men trotted over the bank of the hill. Around them the villagers all looked over, as behind them, the Children who had been taken also appeared, before running towards their families.

"Thank you" said Robert rushing to the knights.

"We did what we could, some were too far gone" Merlin told him. Robert nodded, but smiled.

"This is more than we could have hoped" he replied.

"Okay… _NOW_ can we please go home" said Gwaine.

"Remember what I said, you and your father are always welcome to visit" Merlin said as he embraced Julia. She smiled at him.

"Perhaps one day we will, until then" she said, before she kissed him. Behind them Leon gave a grunt. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"Stay safe" he told her. Before embracing Robert.

"I cannot thank you enough" Merlin told him.

"you already have, you've given our village hope, returned our children to us, it is us who should be thank you. Tell your King, he has made allies here"

"I will" Merlin promised, and with one final glance at Julia, mounted his horse, and followed the others away from the village.

"Yes Dragon Lord, go to your home, go to this… Camelot… and then suffer in the knowledge that it was you who made it burn" the Dark Dragon said, taking flight.

"MY BROOD" she called out, and around the mountain tops Dark Dragons took flight.

"WE FLY AT DAWN, THE DRAGON LORD HAS TAKEN ONE OF OUR OWN, AND THIS DEMANDS VENGENCE… I NOW DECLARE WAR UPON THE DRAGON LORD, HIS PRECIOUS CAMELOT AND ALL OF ITS ALLIES!" she screamed, and around her the mountains echoed with the roars from her children.

"CAMELOT WILL BURN!" she vowed.

Arthur, Gwen and the remaining knights looked up as the throne audience chamber doors opened and Leon walked in with Elyan and Gwaine.

"Well?" Arthur asked, dreading the answer. Leon sighed, then smiled as Merlin limped in. Gwen's hand went to her mouth, and beside her Rory began to clap. Arthur stood as Merlin limped forwards.

"Sorry I missed the wedding" Merlin said. Arthur grinned then pulled him into a hug, which Merlin returned, to the applause of those gathered. He let go, and Merlin grinned from ear to ear, before he was tackled by Gwen.

"Thanks, oh your majesty" he said.

"Oh shut up you twit" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Pretty sure you're gonna split the stiches" Merlin said through clenched teeth, before she let go of him.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Long story" Merlin said.

"Then you'd best start talking" Arthur replied.

Robert, Julia and the villagers looked up as the Dark Dragons flew overhead, led by the matriarch, all heading in the same direction, the way Merlin and his friends had gone.

"God help them" said Robert as the last flew over.

"How many of her brood was that?" asked Julia looking at the receding Dark Dragons. Robert looked at her, a chill going down his spine.

"I think that was all of them" he said.

2/12

MERLIN

Little Girl Lost.

"_Her name is Amy, that's all we could get out of her, when we found her" said Thomas, indicating the little brown haired girl, who was maybe six or seven._

"_Arthur, she's just a child, she can't be held responsible for her actions!" shouted Gwen._

"_In case you didn't notice, that little girl nearly killed Percival!" he shouted back_

"_Arthur plans to execute her at Dawn" Gwen said, looking at Merlin. "Please, I need your help"_

"_You're killing an innocent child because she's using magic!, Arthur look at yourself, you're becoming Uther all over again!" Merlin yelled at him._

_The entire castle rocked and Arthur shot out of bed, running to the window, seeing flames bellowing from the location of the dungeons._

"_She is known as the Matriarch, a powerful, Dark Dragon. When you killed one of her Brood, you brought down her wrath upon Camelot" The Great Dragon explained._

"_Then I have to destroy her" Merlin said._

"_It's not that simple Young Warlock, she is powerful, far more powerful than even I" it replied._

"_YOU HELPED THE GIRL ESCAPE?" Demanded Arthur._

"_I had too, Merlin's right, you are turning into your Father!" Gwen yelled._

"_You must beware her" said Amy, looking at Merlin and Gwen._

"_I know about the Matriarch" Merlin assured her. Amy shook her head._

"_No, the third sibling… she is coming" Amy told them._


	2. Little Girl Lost

2/12

Merlin

Little Girl Lost

The sun beat down on the market place, people went about their business, trading and buying wares. Thomas and Rory walked down the market place, hand in hand, Thomas pointing out an expensive looking dress, which Rory found to be quite nice, if a little on the expensive side.

"Money for a homeless child?" Rory was shocked, as she looked down at a little, brown haired girl, with inquisitive eyes.

"Oh you poor thing" she said, kneeling down. The girl backed up, wary of her. "Its okay" Rory said gently. Slowly the girl moved forwards towards her. Rory smiled, when suddenly the girl lashed out, grabbing the small pouch of money Rory held and began to run.

"Hey!" Rory yelled, the Girl looked back, then slammed into Thomas's leg. He looked down at her, with an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him and then gasped when a young woman grabbed her wrist.

"Apologies sir knight" said the Woman, with a bow. Thomas sighed and bent down, picking up the pouch.

"This is theft, you realise that?" he said to the girl. The girl moved behind the woman and nodded, but stayed silent.

"Please, she's a little girl, we haven't eaten in two days" the woman said, causing Thomas to look up at her. He stood, and handed the pouch back to Rory who had joined him.

"I'm sorry" the little girl said. Thomas sighed and looked at Rory who shook her head. He handed the woman three gold coins from his pocket.

"Go, get food" he told her. "And you, stay out of trouble" he said looking at the little girl.

"Bless you sir knight" the woman said with a bow, before leading the girl away.

"I get mugged, and you pay them? How's that work?" asked Rory. Thomas looked at her and smiled.

"Like you'd have done different" he said. Rory smiled and took his hand.

"You're a good man Thomas" she told him. Thomas nodded.

"A good man, I can live with that" he said.

The rising sun tavern was full of people when the woman entered with the little Girl. They found a table in the corner, when the tavern keeper walked up to them.

"What'll it be?" he asked them with a friendly smile.

"I only have three coins, but whatever we can get to eat" The woman replied, handing them to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You new?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"We arrived two days ago, had to sleep rough and finding work is difficult" she said.

"Yes, tell you what, I'll get you meal, and a bed for the night" he replied, handing the coins back.

"oh, we would not presume-" the Woman began. The Tavern keeper held up his hand.

"please, this little one looks like she could use a good night's sleep" he said, ruffling the girls hair.

"So you like the dress?" asked Rory, walking with Thomas.

"I'll reserve judgement until you're wearing it" he told her with a grin.

"You love to commit don't you" Rory replied with a chuckle. Which was drowned out a moment later as the side of the Rising Sun Tavern exploded outwards. Around them, people began to scream in panic.

"Stay here" Thomas said, as he ran into the tavern. People littered the floor, groaning, and bloodied.

"What happened?" he asked. The Tavern keeper pointed over to the corner, to the little girl, who's mother looked on shocked. Thomas rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry" the girl said, looking at him.

"Magic?" asked Thomas, looking at the mother. Slowly she nodded.

"Thomas?" Rory called from the doorway. He looked back briefly, then back at the woman.

"You realise I have to report this" he stated, wishing there was another choice.

"Please sir knight, she did not mean it" The mother said. Thomas glanced at her, then at the Girl.

"I'm sorry" he said, holding out his hand to the girl. The girl looked at her mother, who nodded sadly. The girl took his hand and followed walked out with him. The mother watching with tears in her eyes. Rory went to her, and gently led her out.

"What's your name?" asked Thomas, looking down at the girl. She looked up.

"Amy" she said softly. But otherwise remained silent. She hadn't said anything more when they entered the audience chamber.

"Thomas?" asked Arthur looking up from where he was speaking to Merlin and Elyan, before gesturing to the girl.

"Apologies sire" began Thomas, "Her name is Amy, that's all we could get out of her, when we found her" said Thomas, indicating the little brown haired girl, who was maybe six or seven.

"And?" asked Arthur, searching for some reason she was here.

"And, she just blew out the side of the Tavern" Thomas stated. Arthur looked at her.

"Is this true?" he asked, walking to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" she whispered. Arthur nodded and knelt down.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"five" she replied, amending Arthur and Thomas's previous guesses, when a moment later Rory walked in with a woman. The girl went to her and hugged her tightly, her eyes afraid. Arthur looked at them then turned away, glaring at Thomas as if to say _why lump this on me?_

"You realise of course, the penalty for using magic in Camelot?" asked Arthur. The woman nodded.

"I'm sorry sire, we came here looking for help, we did not ask for this curse, but we hoped to find some way she could learn to control it" the woman said. Arthur turned back, frowning.

"So you bring her to the heart of the city, a city where magic is banned?" he asked, generally confused.

"I had hoped that, seeing how… normal people go about their lives, without the use of magic might help her to get along without it" the woman said. It was sloppy reasoning, but what could he do.

"I'm sorry, take her to the dungeons" he said indicating the little girl.

"Arthur" Merlin called from behind him. Arthur held up his hand.

"A couple of days, to think about how she behaved, and how she should have acted" he said. "Guards!" he called, and a moment later two appeared.

"Take the girl to the dungeon" he ordered.

"Yes sire" they replied. "Rory, see the mother has a room in the castle for a few days" he said. Rory bowed and led the mother back out. As the doors closed he looked over at Merlin.

"I hope you weren't going to question me then" Arthur said. Merlin looked at Elyan then shook his head.

"No, sire" he replied. Arthur nodded.

"Good, now we can get back to business" he said, walking back over to them as Thomas bowed and left the audience chamber.

Night had fallen, and Gwen settled into bed next to Arthur.

"So you locked her up?" asked Gwen, looking over at him. Arthur nodded.

"I had no choice" he said.

"There's always a choice, you could have released them, told them to leave the city" Gwen protested. Arthur looked over at her.

"Or I could have had her burned at dawn, she's lucky all I did was lock her up for a few days" he said.

"Yes, because that's so much more humane" Gwen muttered, turning over. Arthur sighed then blew out the candle by his side of the bed.

"_Merlin"_ the voice woke him from his sleep. With a yawn he turned over, and sat up. "_Merlin"_

"Alright, I'm coming" he muttered with a yawn. He dressed quickly, before leaving his room, nodding to the guards as he passed them. They returned the greeting, now he was a knight, it was so much easier to leave the castle when he wanted. Mounting his horse, he rode out of the city, to the clearing, where the great dragon was waiting, the baby one, perched on its shoulder.

"It is gratifying to see you again young Warlock" the Dragon told him.

"Thanks, and you, old friend" Merlin replied with a smile. "But I doubt you called me out here to say hello" Merlin continued. The Dragon nodded at him.

"Indeed, a great evil is heading towards Camelot" it said.

"Can't we have a great good for once?" asked Merlin.

"This is no joking matter Merlin. You killed a Dark Dragon"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but it was attacking the village" he said.

"Yes, while looking for you" The Dragon told him.

"It was?"

"it was part of her brood" the Dragon said.

"Wait, what brood?" asked Merlin. "I thought only you and he were the only Dragons left" Merlin stated.

"In Camelot, yes, but there are many lands outside Camelot and the known kingdoms where Dragons still exist" he said.

"So Uther wasn't as thorough as he thought he was" Merlin said.

"Merlin, please, this is important" the Dragon said, with something akin to anger. Merlin nodded.

"So, what is it?" he asked.

"She is known as the Matriarch, a powerful, Dark Dragon. When you killed one of her Brood, you brought down her wrath upon Camelot" The Great Dragon explained.

"Then I have to destroy her" Merlin said.

"It's not that simple Young Warlock, she is powerful, far more powerful than even I" it replied.

"oh.." Merlin said, then sighed. "There must be some way" he said. The great Dragon, suddenly took flight.

"If there is, I do not know how, but I do know, that when she attacks, she will be coming for you" it replied, before it flew off, the baby one, following. Merlin watched them go, then sighed.

"Great… just…great" he muttered.

Percival had drawn guard duty, and was sitting at the little table outside Amy's cell. He was leaning against the wall for added support, his feet on the wooden table. The little girl was sitting quietly on the floor of the cell, just staring. It was unnerving to be sure, and the rumour mill had it that she'd managed to take a wall out of the Tavern. Still, he didn't generally fall into the rumour monger category, and was content to wait and see what happened. Of course, the little girl hadn't slept, hadn't even closed her eyes as far as he could tell. He'd attempted to talk to her a few times, only succeeding in drawing that eerie gaze to himself, so in the end he'd stopped trying. That had been a few hours earlier.

"Could I have some water please?" the voice was small, timid, and scared the hell out of him as he wasn't expecting it. With a thud the chair gave way and the table went screeching across the floor as he landed hard on the cold floor. Wincing as he stood, and rubbing his back he glared at the little girl.

"Water?" he asked. The little girl nodded, smiling, trying not to laugh. And for a moment she did look just like a little girl. With a smile of his own he picked up the water pail, which, miraculously had not fallen off the table, and moved over to the cell, opening the door and handing it to her. She took it, and drunk gratefully.

"Easy, you'll get hiccups" Percival said. She nodded at him, and handed the pail back. He turned away, which was when he went flying into the wall with a loud crack, he fell unconscious, and blood pooled out of his ear. The little girl looked at him, then ran. She made it up the stairs, before running into Thomas, he grabbed her.

"How the hell did you get out?" he demanded. She looked up at him, then her eyes went wide and he was thrown down the stairs, to land at the bottom. She gave him an apologetic look, before running. Thomas snarled and went to go after her, when he saw Percival lying on the floor.

"Percival?" he said, limping over to him, and kneeling down. Grimacing at the blood there.

"Stop!" yelled a guard, as the little girl ran past him, he made to go after her, but was tripped a moment later as some unseen force grabbed his ankles, sending him sprawling. The little girl did not stop, instead running out into the dark courtyard. She ran across it, towards the gates, when suddenly a horse reared up as it entered. Merlin, on its back, trying desperately to stop it trampling her. The girl fell, scraping her hands and knees on the courtyard ground as Merlin dismounted. She looked up at him, and her eyes glowed briefly, but she was startled when his eyes glowed as well, and whatever she had been planning to do didn't actually happen. A second later the alarm bell rang out. Amy looked up at Merlin, her eyes pleading. He looked away, unable to watch as several guards ran from the castle, to surround the girl. She looked at them, but caught Merlin's slight shake of his head, and glanced back at him as she was led away.

Arthur was livid the next morning. Pacing the Audience chamber, glaring at anyone who came near.

"So, your telling me one little girl took out two of my knights, slipped past several guards and nearly escaped, because she wanted to see her mother?" he demanded. Gwen was standing behind his chair, watching him.

"Arthur, she was frightened, you took her from the one constant in her life, locked her away, alone and put the most imposing knight you could think of on guard duty, how would you have acted?" Gwen replied, calmly. Arthur whirled on her.

"What?" he demanded, not believing his ears.

"Arthur, she's just a child, she can't be held responsible for her actions!" shouted Gwen.

"In case you didn't notice, that little girl nearly killed Percival!" he shouted back

"In self defence!" she yelled back.

"Sire, my lady" Said Lancelot stepping in. They both looked at him.

"Perhaps this, disagreement is better suited to a less public location" he suggested. Arthur looked around, seeing the other knights, save for Percival and Thomas, watching the exchange, silently.

"Of course, you're right" he said finally, letting some of the anger drain out of him. The room fell silent for several heartbeats, then Gwaine stepped forwards.

"And what of the girl? What are you going to do with her?" he asked. Arthur looked at him, and sighed.

"I don't know, but it's obvious she cannot control her abilities to any degree" he said.

"Arthur, not that" Said Merlin stepping forwards, shaking his head. Arthur ignored him and sat down, closing his eyes.

"She willingly attacked two knights, she willingly planned her escape…" he muttered, to himself.

"I'm sorry Gwen, Merlin, I know your feelings, but even if she is just a child, she is far too dangerous" he finally said, then looked up at Gwaine and Elyan.

"At dawn she is to be burned at the stake" he said, quietly. Behind him, Gwen gasped, and Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"You would burn a child?" Merlin asked quietly.

"A dangerous child Merlin, don't forget that" Arthur replied, glaring over at him.

"You're killing an innocent child because she's using magic!, Arthur look at yourself, you're becoming Uther all over again!" Merlin yelled at him.

"You dare address me like that again and I'll have you publicly flogged" Arthur snarled at him.

"Well, at least I'd survive that" Merlin replied, turning and walking out.

"Merlin-" Gwaine made to go after him, but Arthur held up his hand.

"Let him cool off for a while, he'll come to his senses eventually" Arthur told him. "Now carry out your orders" he said. With a bow, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine left the room, the doors closing behind them. The room went silent, until Arthur looked up at Gwen, who stood beside him, anger on her features.

"Go on, say it" he said, looking at her. Gwen looked down at him, her anger turning to sadness.

"I have nothing to say at the moment, sire" she said as she moved away from him and out of the room, passing a familiar figure as she did so, only nodding in greeting, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

"Gaius, its good to see you again" Arthur said, standing and holding out his hand. Gaius shook it and bowed.

"The honour is of course mine" the old man replied. "So, where is he? Where's Merlin?"

"Knowing him, down at the Tavern" Arthur replied, then said in a mock joke, "Oh wait, we don't have one anymore!" before collapsing back onto his seat. Gaius raised an eyebrow as he watched Arthur.

"I see things are as hectic as ever around here" Gaius stated. Arthur gave a wry chuckle.

"A little girl, she can't control her magic, nearly killed Percival and fractured Thomas's leg" Arthur said.

"Ahhh" replied Gaius. Arthur looked up at him.

"I don't want to impose on you, I know you came to see Merlin, but could you possibly check them over? Poor Rory is doing what she can, but she's not trained" Arthur asked. Gaius bowed.

"I will see to it immediately" he replied. "I hope no ones been using my bed while I've been away" he added. Arthur looked at him and frowned. "Well, a man needs a room to call home" Gaius said with a smile, "If you'll allow me to resume my service to the king, that is" he finished.

"Gaius, you wouldn't need to ask" Arthur replied, his smile genuine now. Gaius smiled back, bowed and went to the door.

"And Gaius?" called Arthur. The old man turned back. "Welcome home" Arthur said. Gaius nodded his head, before leaving the room.

"I thought I might find you here" Said Gwen, walking into the armoury, seeing Merlin sitting on the floor, polishing a breastplate, a habit he'd kept over from his serving boy years. Merlin looked up at her, and shrugged.

"It helps me clear my head" he said to her, as she sat next to her. "Don't sit there!" he said. Gwen's eyes shot up.

"Do I embarrass you?" she asked. Merlin grinned and shook his head.

"No, it's filthy" he told her. Gwen smiled and shook her head, as Merlin sat back down.

"Gaius is back" Gwen told him. Merlin nodded.

"I saw him arrive, but not in the best of moods to say hello right now" he replied, buffing the armour with a ragged cloth. Gwen nodded in understanding, just sitting there, watching her friend work.

"Arthur's wrong you know" Gwen suddenly said.

"Oh?" Merlin asked, looking over at her.

"I mean, if it where you for example, who was like that, full of magic, he'd support you" she said.

"Oh I doubt that" he replied, dryly.

"No, he would, I know he would, because he knows you, but because it's just some homeless child, its different in his eyes" Gwen said. Merlin sighed and put the Armour down, before he stood and went to the window.

"I don't even think that's the reason" he said, looking back at Gwen. "I think he's been so jaundiced by his father, it's a difficulty he can't or won't face" Merlin said. "He doesn't want to kill her, not really"

"Then why the pyre?" asked Gwen. Merlin turned to face her, his arms folded, one leg set on the wall behind him.

"Because after twenty years under Uther's thumb, he doesn't know _how_ he should act" Merlin replied. Gwen looked away, then nodded.

"I don't think the two of us will change his mind though" Gwen said. Merlin smiled, then moved back over to her, to sit down, before he picked up the armour again.

"Nope, that's something he'll have to learn for himself" Merlin replied. Gwen sighed and picked up a gauntlet, Merlin handed her another cloth. Gwen took it and began to polish the armour.

"Arthur plans to execute her at Dawn" Gwen said, looking at Merlin. "Please, I need your help" Merlin, sitting beside her didn't respond verbally, but nodded his head.

Rory stood behind Gaius, as he examined Percival, checking his pulse and breathing, and checking the bandage she had placed around his head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what I had to do so I followed your texts" Rory said quietly. Gaius turned to her, a stern look on his face.

"Yes well" he began, before he broke into a smile. "You've done an old physician proud" he said.

"I did?" she asked, smiling.

"Considering your limited knowledge, you've done wonders" he stated. "See, you even managed to relieve the build up of pressure on his brain, now as long as we keep him calm and still while he recovers he should be fine" Gaius said. "Humph, I suppose I'm not needed here after all" he muttered, but his eyes were bright.

"Oh, no, you can have the job" she replied with a Grin.

"Yes, well if I do need an assistant, I hope you'll volunteer" he replied.

"So how long until he wakes up?" asked Rory, looking down at Percival. Gaius shook his head.

"That's the problem with head trauma, it could be days or weeks, one never knows" he told her, frowning as he looked out of the window, seeing a pyre being set up.

"What the devil's going on out there?" Rory frowned and joined him.

"I have no idea" she replied.

"I take it you've calmed down?" said Arthur as Merlin entered his chambers. Merlin looked at him, and shrugged. Outside, night had fallen, and the moon shone down through the clouds.

"Some, I guess" he said. "and I apologise for what I said, it was out of line" he continued. Arthur nodded and gestured for him to sit down.

"I take it this isn't a social visit" Arthur said, looking over at him.

"Not totally, I would like to request you, reconsider your decision regarding the girl" Merlin said. Arthur closed his eyes and leant back, before looking at Merlin.

"Did Gwen put you up to this?" he asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, this is a request, from a friend" Merlin said.

"Oh?"

"Think about it, and please don't get angry, but for twenty years, not a month went by without some poor soul ending their life in that courtyard for using magic, I thought… I'd hoped that practice had been abandoned"

"With the death of my father?" asked Arthur, pouring some wine for them.

"No, with you being king" Merlin replied. Arthur sipped at his wine, then nodded.

"contrary to what you may think, I don't take any pleasure from this, but Merlin, you've seen what that child has done" he said.

"I know that, but, like Gwen said, she's just a child" he answered.

"I know, but if I released her, and other magic users every time something like this happened… I mean, how many Morgana's, or enemies of Camelot will I be releasing?" he asked.

"Morgana wasn't an enemy of Camelot, not until Uther denied her" Merlin said. Arthur looked as Merlin stood up.

"Please, all I ask is that you consider this" he said. Arthur closed his eyes and then nodded.

"I'll make my decision in the morning" he promised. Merlin bowed, before turning away.

"Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Tell Gwen if she feels this strongly about something to see me herself next time" he said. Merlin smirked and walked out. Arthur drained his goblet, then stood.

"George!" he called, a moment later, the most boring manservant in the five kingdoms rushed into the room, bowing.

"That was quick" Arthur said.

"A correctly trained manservant is always prompt and efficient" George told him. "You hollered? Sire?" he asked.

"Yes I think I would like to – Did you just make a joke?" Arthur said. George looked offended at the thought.

"Certainly not sire, its beneath my station" he replied.

"Yes… Okay, I think it's time to get to bed" Arthur said.

"Certainly sire"

"Well?" asked Gwen as Merlin walked into her chambers. Merlin sighed, then smiled.

"He said he'd think about it" he stated.

"So he could still burn her" Gwen said, pacing.

"It's better than an outright no though" Merlin told her. Gwen stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I guess, but I think we should still get her out of there" Gwen replied.

"COME MY BROOD!" the Matriarch, growled as she flew over the land of Camelot. "FIND YOUR NESTING PLACES!, MAKE YOUR HOMES, THE MOUNTAINS, THE ABANDONED TOWERS, MAKE THEM AND PREPRE YOUR YOUNG, AND THEN LET CAMELOT WEEP!" she cried out, as the Dark Dragons entered the land of Camelot.

On his Perch on the cliff, the Great Dragon looked down at the baby one as it chirped in fear.

"Yes my little child, I fear as well" he said, nudging it towards its own small bed, before looking up as a Dark Dragon flew over them and off into the distance.

"I fear for us all" he whispered.

Gwen was making her way towards the dungeons with Merlin and the girl's mother when she felt the rumbling beneath her, like a mass of pressure building up. A moment later two guards came running past her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"It's that damned child!" yelled back one of the guards. A moment later there was a huge explosion that rocked the castle itself.

"Oh Amy, what have you done?" whispered the mother tears in her eyes. A moment later the warning bells rang out across the city.

Arthur had been having a particularly bad nightmare, when the entire castle rocked waking him. Arthur shot out of bed, running to the window, seeing flames bellowing from the location of the dungeons.

"Oh my god" he muttered, turning away and running to don his armour.

"Get them out!" yelled Elyan, herding people away from the fire that threatened to collapse the entire wing. A moment later Amy, appeared, walking through the smoke, serenely, it parting before her. Around her people who worked in that part of the castle ran screaming. She stopped in front of the pyre, and with a glare at it, it exploded into hundreds of fragments.

"Amy stop!" the girl paused, turning as her Mother ran towards her. "Please stop!" she pleaded.

"I didn't want to hurt them, but they locked me away" she said, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry" her mother said.

"Can we go now? Please?" asked Amy.

"Go now, while everyone's distracted" said Gwen, looking at them, Merlin stood beside her nodding.

"Where would we go?" asked the mother.

"I'd say anywhere was better than here" Merlin replied. The Mother looked back at Amy, and pulled her into a hug.

"I will always love you" she said, softly. Amy looked at her quizzically"

"I love you too mummy" she replied.

"NO!" Screamed Gwen, and Merlin jumped forwards to stop her, but it was too late, as the small knife flashed in the firelight, Amy cried out, then looked at her mother, even as the guards pulled her away, screaming. Gwen grabbed Amy as she fell, tears rolling down her cheeks. Beside her, Merlin was glaring at the still screaming woman.

"Don't hate her, she didn't want me to be hunted all the time" said Amy weakly, taking Gwen's hand. Gwen held it tightly, letting the tears fall.

"You must beware her" said Amy, looking at Merlin and Gwen.

"I know about the Matriarch" Merlin assured her. Amy shook her head.

"No, the third sibling… she is coming" Amy told them.

"The who?" asked Merlin.

"She's coming soon" Amy said. "Thank you, Gwen, Emrys" she whispered, before she fell limp. Gwen rocking her back and forwards, the tears streaming from her eyes.

"She was just a child… she was just a damned child!" Gwen screamed, even as Arthur appeared, rushing over to them.

Morning came, the fire was out. No one, thankfully had been hurt, and the damage, although extensive, could be repaired. That didn't concern Arthur, as he glared at Gwen.

"I can't believe you" he muttered.

"What did you expect me to do?" Gwen demanded.

"YOU HELPED THE GIRL ESCAPE" Arthur shouted, hardly believing it himself..

"I had too, Merlin's right, you are turning into your Father!" Gwen yelled.

"I trusted you, I love you, and then this!" he snarled.

"And I love you too, but I will not sit back and allow another tyrant to be born"

"How dare you" he said, eyes blazing with Anger.

"I am the queen of Camelot, I dare" she replied with equal fury.

"Was Merlin in on it?" he asked, turning away.

"no, just me" she said. Arthur paced away from her, before punching the wall.

"What does it matter? She's dead now" Gwen muttered. Arthur spun around, a look of shock on his face.

"You think that's the outcome I wanted? You really think I wanted to see that girl dead?" he demanded.

"Didn't you?" she asked, then regretted the words, as the look of hurt passed his face. Then he turned away.

"If that's what you believe, then I wonder what our love truly is" he stated. Gwen moved forwards.

"Arthur, I didn't-"

"Gwen, please, just leave me alone for the moment" he said. Gwen looked away then walked out, leaving the King to his thoughts…

"Well you took your sweet time in coming to see me" snapped Gaius looking up as Merlin walked in.

"Sorry, it's been a little busy around here" Merlin apologised.

"I'll say, my first night back and the dungeon blows up!, I woke with such a fright I thought I'd need Rory to come here and start my heart up for me!" he said, eyes wide. Merlin grinned and pointed a finger at Gaius.

"You've missed it" he stated. Gaius suddenly smiled.

"Gods yes, as nice as the village was it was far too quiet for my tastes" The old Physician replied. Merlin chuckled and Gaius clasped his shoulder.

"So, you have to tell me, what trouble you got up to while you were missing" he said, sitting Merlin down at the table, and then sitting opposite him.

"Will there be anything else my lady?" asked Rory, standing behind Gwen.

"No, thank you Rory, that will be all" Gwen said softly. Rory went to move out the door, then stopped, turning back.

"Gwen?" she asked, hesitantly. Gwen looked over at her. "do you want to talk?" Gwen sighed and looked back out the window.

"Maybe I'm, maybe everything I've done is wrong, I mean, am I really fit to be queen? Am I fit to rule Camelot when Arthur isn't here?" she questioned.

"Arthur seems to think so" Rory replied.

"I doubt that's the case at the moment" Gwen muttered.

"He does, and I can see he truly loves you, and not because you're the queen, not because your beautiful, but because of what you represent to him" Rory said.

"And what's that?"

"Hope. Hope that one day Camelot will truly be a free kingdom" Rory said. "A kingdom where a serving girl can be loved by a noble and not be frowned on, for a start" she said. Gwen smiled, despite herself, then turned back to the window.

"Thank you Rory" she said. Rory bowed, then left the room.

And down in the audience chamber, Arthur looked out of the window, his thought's strangely quiet, except for how to mend the gap he had made with the woman he loved.

3/12

Merlin

Enter the Veil

_The throne room was empty this time of night, the guards of duty, now dead. _

"_Co'lasta, nyropone, salease, cotal nor" she intoned, then thumped her staff on the floor. In front of her there was a ripping sound, and a large tear appeared._

"_The veil opens again" she intoned._

"_I know what it is, what I want to know is how the hell it opened here!" yelled Arthur, as he the knights, Gaius, Gwen and Rory stood in front of it._

"_You have entered the realm of the dead Arthur Pendragon, and the dead demand justice" the voice of the Caliph echoed around him in the darkness._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A sacrifice was made to close the veil, then it was reopened and the chosen one escaped, the bargain has been broken, the veil will remain open until it is satisfied"_

"_Wait, you mean to get him out we're going to have to go in?" asked Merlin._

"_If we want to see Arthur again, there is no choice" Gaius said._

_Rory screamed as the Drocha hurtled towards her, its skull face, screaming as it approached…_

"_Know this Emrys, the Dark Dragons will be of little concern when the third sibling arrives" the Caliph said. Merlin looked at her._

"_You're the second person to say that, who is this third sibling?" he demanded._


	3. Enter The Veil

3/12

Merlin

Enter the Veil

The wind whipped around her hair, blowing it every which way, but she stood firm before the stone alter on the isle of the Blessed. Staff in hand, her head tilted, her eyes closed, listening.

She was the keeper of the Veil, the ruler of true death. Yet she had been cheated. A bargain had been struck, and broken within a matter of moments. Time mattered little to her, one fleeting, mortal life, was but a blink of an eye to her. Yet should she chose so, then that mortal could like for many life times, or, if the mood struck her, not at all. Slowly she opened her eyes, cold and grey. The wind continuing to whip around her, causing her robes to flutter like banners in a storm. A bargain had been struck, and then broken. And death awaited it's due payment. Slowly the Caliph turned to look out over the broken walls, across the sea. Death wanted its payment. It would have it.

_One month later…._

"No, you need to bring your forearm up, like this" Arthur said as he and Merlin stood on the training field. The other knights training around them. Merlin nodded, shifting his feet to mimic Arthur's, and brought his shield arm up.

"How's this?" he asked, holding the pose. Arthur walked around him, nodding.

"Not bad, now you need to learn to shift from defence to offense" Arthur said, standing next to him, taking the same pose.

"You've just turned you enemies blade away, now how do you follow up?" asked Arthur, then held up his hand. "Do it, don't tell me" he added. Merlin nodded, then without hesitation, swung his shield arm down, and thrusting his sword out, stopping in that pose.

"Interesting" said Arthur nodding, and walking around him. "not bad at all, actually" he admitted, taking up a similar pose next to him. In his pose however, the shield was still held in front of his face.

"With this pose you remain in a position to come back into a defensive pose, or follow through with your offense, yours is close, but with the shield that low, you expose more of the body than necessary" Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and Arthur clapped him on the back.

"Not bad, not bad at all, we'll make a half decent knight out of you yet" he said. Merlin smiled back, "Rather than a half decent manservant?" he teased. Arthur looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Across form them Gwen and Gaius watched, both smiling.

"Well, I must say, his swordsmanship's improved" Gaius whispered to her. Gwen nodded.

"Merlin's not doing bad either" she agreed, before breaking into a laugh, as the pair walked over to them.

"Something funny?" asked Merlin. Gwen shook her head.

"Not at all, we were just wondering when you were going to teach Arthur the more advanced tactics" Gwen teased.

"Oh ha ha" replied Arthur dryly.

"oh he knows them" Merlin said, in mock seriousness. "He can run faster than most people I know" he finished, causing Gwen and Gaius to both laugh. Arthur looked at him, then back at his wife and court Physician.

"Did I miss the memo where it said today was mock the king day?" he asked, looking serious. Immediately they all stopped chuckling. Arthur nodded, then grabbed Merlin in an arm lock, rubbing his knuckles hard on his head.

"Ow.. Ow…!" Merlin protested, as Arthur laughed.

The Caliph watched the pointless exchange from the shadows, unimpressed with this King of Camelot. But then she was above such stations, the highest of the high were no more or less than the lowest of the low. In the end, they all came to her. Slowly she turned away and walked into the castle. A guard turned to her as she approached.

"Halt!" he yelled, drawing his sword. She ignored him mostly, just holding up her hand, before walking past the guard who had fallen to the floor dead. She made her way slowly through the corridors, until she reached the doors of the throne room. The two guards on duty turned to face her, but again she simply held up her hand, before pushing the doors open and stepping past the two dead guard. The doors, closing behind her. Without a thought she moved to the centre of the room and looked around, before moving off into the shadows. This night would see Death take its payment.

"So, you're impressed aren't you" said Merlin as he walked back towards the castle with Gaius. The old man, glanced at him, and nodded.

"Indeed, but some victory's are not won by the sword alone" he replied.

"Try telling Arthur that" Merlin said. Gaius stopped and turned to him.

"Actually, it is you who needs to learn that lesson, Arthur already knows it" Gaius told him.

"What?" asked Merlin, looking confused.

"Remember the encounter with Odin? That could have easily become a contest of sword over wills" Gaius told him. "But Arthur knows, that ultimately it would have accomplished nothing" Gaius finished.

"If I remember rightly, wasn't he going to have you executed?" Merlin reminded him as they began walking again. "that was by product of Morgana's interference" Gaius said as they entered the castle.

"Ok, I'll give you-" Merlin stopped talking, his eyes catching the dead guard on the floor. Gaius looked at Merlin then ran and knelt by the guard, before looking up at Merlin.

"Fetch Arthur" he said. Merlin nodded and ran back out, Arthur looking up as he ran over.

"what's up?" Arthur asked, all trace of humour gone from his voice.

Twenty minuets later He, Merlin, Gaius and Gwen stood in the small Pharmacy, looking down at the dead guard. Gaius was examining him, and shaking his head.

"Well?" asked Arthur, watching, his arms folded. Gaius looked up at him and shook his head.

"I can't say how, but he seems to have died naturally, there are no wounds, no signs of infection, nothing to indicate he was in anything but the best of health" Gaius told him, "I'm at a loss, I have to admit" he finished.

"Could it have been something he ate?" asked Gwen, looking down at the body.

"Possible, I will of course be able to give a more informed answer when I've examined the contents of his stomach" Gaius told her, looking up a moment later as Lancelot and Leon opened the door.

"Sorry to intrude sire" said Leon with a bow.

"We just found two more" Lancelot added. Arthur looked over at Gaius, then back at Leon and Lancelot.

"Where?" he asked.

"Outside the throne room" Leon told him. Gaius moved around the table, towards the door.

"I must examine them, and quickly" he said, the others moving out after him.

"We thought it best not to leave them out in the hall, the last thing we need is a panic around here" Said Thomas, as he and Gwaine watched Gaius perform his examinations. Arthur nodded at them, silently agreeing, before he too turned his attention back to the Gaius.

"Intriguing, its exactly the same as the other guard" Gaius said, looking up at Arthur.

"Well we can't leave them here" said Merlin. Arthur nodded, looking at the knights.

"Move them to the pharmacy" he said, before turning to Gwen.

"You think Rory will be up to helping Gaius?" he asked as Thomas, Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine gently lifted the bodies, removing them from the room.

"I'll go ask" Gwen said, leaving the room a moment later.

"Merlin, you and I will take a look around in here for anything out of the ordinary" Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and they began a circuit of the large room.

Thunder rolled across the night sky, and rain began to patter down across the city. After a futile search of the throne room, Arthur and Merlin had re-joined Gaius in the pharmacy, until he had politely told them to leave so he could do his work uninterrupted. And finally they had retired to their chambers, leaving Gaius and Rory to work in peace.

Arthur looked up as the door to his chambers opened. He sat up in bed watching as Gwen walked over sitting down.

"Gwen?" he asked, watching her. She smiled then looked away.

"I know, lately we have… had a rough time of it" she began. "And I know its partly my fault" she added, looking back at him.

"Gwen, we will have disagreements, that is not what upset me" Arthur told her. "I gave an order, and you went against it, that hurt me more than anything" he told her softly. Gwen shook her head sadly.

"I didn't do it to spite you Arthur, but this was a child we were talking about, a terrified lonely child" Gwen told him gently. "I lost my father to Uther's blindness, and yes I love you, but I will not allow an innocent to die like that" she said.

"I know" he admitted softly. "I watched her, and all I saw was destruction, maybe I should have done something else, maybe I've done everything wrong, but the truth, my father's hatred of magic is more ingrained than I want to admit, and it terrifies me" he told her. "What do I do? How… how do I act?" he asked, searching for words. Gwen took his hand gently in hers.

"That is why you have me" she told him, softly. "You are king yes, and I've no doubt you will be a great king, but you need to learn that you're not alone" she said.

"My father… he was always so sure, so confident in his beliefs, it feels… like I'm dishonouring his memory somehow"

"You're not, and you have to remember you're not Uther. His reign is over, its is the time of Arthur that is beginning, and no one expect immediate success"

"I know, but I feel I should be able to do that" he replied.

"Arthur, king or not, you're just a man, you'll make mistakes, like your father did, but please, remember you have friends here, people who see you not as just the king, but as someone they care about" she told him. "We will not let you fail" she said. Arthur looked at her, taking a deep breath, then slowly embraced her.

"I wish I had your confidence" he muttered.

"You do, you have my confidence, and my love" she told him, before they both fell silent. Eventually she withdrew and stood, still clutching his hand gently.

"Thank you" he said to her. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"You will be a great king" she said, before she turned to walk out.

Lightening lit the throne room, casting shadows around, as slowly the Caliph stepped forwards, out of the shadows. The throne room was empty this time of night, the guards of duty, now dead.

"Co'lasta, nyropone, salease, cotal nor" she intoned, then thumped her staff on the floor. In front of her there was a ripping sound, and a large tear appeared.

"The veil opens again" she intoned_, _even as around the great room the screaming echoes of the Drocha began.

"Thank you Rory, but I believe we've done as much as we can for the moment" Gaius said to the young woman, who stood beside him. Rory nodded her head, pulling a blanket over each of them.

"Maybe some sleep will clear our minds" he said, seeing her haunted expression.

"If I can" she said, trying to lighten the moment. Gaius nodded, with a slight smile.

"Goodnight Gaius" she said, turning away.

"Goodnight" he replied, watching as she left the room, before turning back to the bodies, and shaking his head.

Rory hated the castle at night, its long corridors, and great empty rooms that echoed with her footsteps, but tonight there was something more. Tonight she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt scared. And it was a few minutes before she realised her breath was frosting. Slowly she turned around, the torches flickering on the walls, the only movement, but she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Turning back, she doubled her pace, aware her breath still frosted in front of her. She reached the turn in the corridor when she heard the scream from somewhere in the castle. And a moment later, the alarm bell ringing out across the city, not caring anymore, she broke into a run , turning into the next corridor_, _Rory screamed as the Drocha hurtled towards her, its skull face, screaming as it approached, before she was roughly grabbed and pulled out of its way, looking up to see Leon watching for any more sign of movement. Slowly he turned back to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Slowly Rory nodded.

"What was that thing?" she asked.

"A Drocha" he replied. "and that means we're in trouble"

"Get the torches lit, you there! Move the injured towards the fire!" Arthur yelled from the steps of the castle, down by it, Gwen and Rory helping Gaius to treat the wounded before they were lost completely, the night air filled with the screams of the Drocha.

"How the hell did they get back?" he demanded, turning to face Lancelot, Merlin, Gwaine and Leon.

"Someone must have opened the Vail again" said Merlin. "That's the only way they could have got back"

Arthur glanced at him, then back at the fire, when suddenly two guards rushed out, carrying a frozen Thomas between them. Arthur's face fell, upon seeing him.

"Get him down to the fire" he ordered, they looked at him then moved down to the large fire, that sputtered in the rain, even as thunder crashed overhead again.

"Thomas?" Rory said as she knelt next to his shivering form. Gaius kneeling next to her.

"We need to keep him warm, to stop the chill taking effect, at least until morning" he explained.

"Why morning?" Rory asked.

"The Drocha are creatures of the night, during the day their power is greatly diminished, I'm hoping that's also the case with their magic" Gaius said. Rory nodded at him, then looked back at Thomas.

"Rory, I need your help, please" said Gaius, taking her hand. Rory looked up at him. "I promise we will do all we can, but Thomas is not the only person to be attacked" he reminded her. Rory took a deep breath, then nodded, as above them the sky lit, and thunder rumbled. A lone guard, over in the corner of the courtyard attempted to light a torch, even as a Drocha whirled through him from the shadows.

Night turned to day, and a body count was taken. Twenty five deaths within the castle, and who knew how many within the town. Arthur was furious as he had the horses brought from the stables, another trip the Isle of the blessed awaited him.

"Arthur!" he looked over to see Merlin running towards him.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"You'd better see this" Merlin said, breaking into a run, Arthur close behind him, before they finally reached the throne room. Arthur stepped inside, stopping short at the large tear before him.

"It's the Veil" Said Gaius, looking at him.

"I know what it is, what I want to know is how the hell it opened here!" yelled Arthur, as he the knights, Gaius, Gwen and Rory stood in front of it.

"I opened it" the Caliphs voice, came from behind him, through the open doors. Arthur whirled around sword at the ready.

"Then you'd best close it" he stated, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"That is not my task" she said stepping forwards, Arthur swung his sword around, but with a simple wave she sent him tumbling into a row of pews.

"If you think your swords can hope to hurt me, you're very much mistaken" she stated for his benefit. "I can kill you as easily as the guards"

"You killed them?" Gaius asked.

"A necessary act" she said, looking over at him, before she smiled.

"I hope your affairs are in order old man" she said, before moving on, and spinning around in front of the Veil.

"A year ago you made a pact Arthur Pendragon, a pact with death. That pact has been broken and until it is fulfilled you will not rest in peace" she stated.

"I'm warning you, close it now" said Arthur, moving forwards from where he had stood up. She glanced at him with contempt.

"As I stated, that is not my task" she repeated.

"Then what? You want one of us to go in there, to die again?" Arthur snarled.

"It matters not which one, you, Arthur Pendragon, once had a grand destiny, but that is almost out of your reach now" she said.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. But the Caliph remained silent.

"You're lying" Merlin said stepping forwards, drawing her cold gaze to him.

"You know this to be truer than anyone" she told him.

"If a death is required, then I will go" said Leon stepping forwards. The Caliph looked at him.

"A noble offer , but you are sadly unimportant in the grand scheme of things" she stated. Leon grimaced at her, then looked over at Arthur, before Lancelot stepped forwards.

"they want me don't they?" he asked softly. "I escaped, I was the sacrifice last time" he said.

"Then by all mean's… step forwards" she said. Lancelot glanced around the room.

"Lancelot, no" muttered Gwen, causing Arthur to look at her. Lancelot turned to her and bowed.

"This is something I must do" he told her simply. And before Gwen could reply, Arthur rushed past them, with a roar of rage. The Caliph glanced at him, and held out her hand, throwing him over her head, and into the Veil.

"ARTHUR!" screamed Gwen, rushing forwards.

"Do you realise what you've done!" roared Gaius, startling everyone in the room. But then it hit them, the Veil had not closed.

"That, was unfortunate" the Caliph muttered.

"Send. Him. Back." Merlin said stepping forwards.

"He is gone now, beyond my reach" she said.

"Then we go in after him" stated Leon, grabbing the hilt of his sword. The Caliph looked at him and laughed.

"Have you learned nothing?" she demanded. "You are nothing in the scheme of things, a grain of sand upon a vast beach, roaring to be heard above the surf" she growled.

"But he is right" said Gaius speaking up. "Alone he will not make it"

"Wait, you mean to get him out we're going to have to go in?" asked Merlin.

"If we want to see Arthur again, there is no choice" Gaius said.

"Out of my way old woman" he said, glaring down at her. She gazed up at him, then moved aside.

"If this is truly your wish, then I will not interfere" she told him. Leon glanced at the knights and nodded.

"Not you" said Merlin looking at Lancelot. He frowned, but Merlin was adamant. "If they do want you, then the Veil will close with all of us in it" he explained. Lancelot sighed, then nodded, watching as the knights stepped forwards.

"Know this, if you should fall within the Veil, there will be no returning" the Caliph said. The knights glanced at her, then as one, stepped forwards.

"What is this?" Demanded Arthur, feeling rough stone beneath his feet. He held his arms out wide, looking for something on which to get his bearings, but there was nothing except the cold, unending darkness.

"You have entered the realm of the dead Arthur Pendragon, and the dead demand justice" the voice of the Caliph echoed around him in the darkness.

"What do you mean?"

"A sacrifice was made to close the veil, then it was reopened and the chosen one escaped, the bargain has been broken, the veil will remain open until it is satisfied"

"That happened months ago!" Arthur protested to the darkness.

"You have already been told that the passage of time has little meaning within the veil." she said, as a moment later several people thudded in behind him.

"Who's there?" demanded Arthur, turning around, seeing nothing.

"Sire?" called out Leon.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We'll that's thanks for you"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked calling out.

"Yep and Gwaine is here somewhere as well" Merlin replied.

"Over here!" Gwaine called out.

"Over where?" asked Leon.

"Over there" replied Merlin.

"So where's over there?" demanded Leon.

"Over here" Gwaine replied.

"Wait a second if Gwaine's over there then where are you?" asked Leon.

"Over here" Merlin replied.

"WHERE'S OVER HERE?" Leon yelled

"Over there" Gwaine replied.

"This is a trick, a trap" Arthur suddenly said, looking around, still seeing nothing.

"Nope, why would they use us as a trap? replied Merlin.

"Good point" Arthur agreed.

"So where's Arthur?" asked Gwaine.

"I'm over here" he said.

"Oh for the love of Camelot" muttered Leon.

"Okay, let's think about this, I felt you all bump into me when you came through, so we can't be that far from each other" Arthur said.

"So if we try to retrace our steps, we should end up back together" finished Leon.

"Exactly" said Arthur. "okay, close your eyes and try to follow the sound of the voices you heard, see if we can meet up again" he said, a moment later he called out, "okay, go" he ordered. He heard the sound of shuffling and waited until it had stopped, then called out again.

"Okay are we together?"

"I'm over here" said Leon. "Where are you?"

"I'm here" Merlin called out.

"Merlin you twit, you're further away than before!" Arthur shouted.

"Where's Gwaine?" asked Arthur.

"Here!" called Gwaine, causing Arthur to jump and reach out.

"I've got Gwaine!" Arthur shouted. "What's is that?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"My hilt sire" Gwaine replied. Arthur suddenly let go and called out.

"Ok, me and Gwaine will call out and-" Arthur called, but was cut off as a flash of light illuminated the darkness at last. Merlin was holding a torch in his hand.

"Where'd you find that?" asked Arthur as Merlin and Leon moved over to him.

"I nearly fell over it, I picked it up and it lit up" he replied, looking around, apart from the light of the torch, they could see nothing else.

"Okay, so now I have to ask, what are you all doing here?" he demanded.

"Rescuing you" said Merlin. Arthur turned to look at him.

"_This_ is a rescue?" he asked.

"Spur of the moment" Merlin replied.

"The Veil didn't close when you fell in" Leon explained. "They want Lancelot" he added.

"Then we find a way to close it without sacrificing him" Arthur stated firmly.

As if in reply, the darkness echoed with the sound of screaming, the Drocha that had not left the veil swarming around the group, and the one small light source.

Two days had passed in Camelot since the knight's had followed the king into the veil. Now Gwen had been forced to take charge. She was in the war room with the mostly recovered Thomas, and the remainder of the council. They stood around a large map of Camelot, studying it.

"If we build bonfires here, here and here, within lower and middle towns" Gwen told them. "We'll light them at night, we know the Drocha can't stand the light, so we'll have as many citizens near them as possible. Gwen told them at last.

"We can post guards at sunset, keep people kept in the selected areas" Thomas said. Gwen nodded at him, then looked over at the stores keeper.

"How much wood do we have?" she asked. The stores keeper thought for a second then looked at the map.

"Enough to keep the fires burning for two nights, no more" he said. Gwen nodded, then sighed, when Thomas spoke up.

"That's fine, we'll keep them lit tonight, and at dawn every abled person will go to the forest, gather as much wood as they can and bring it back here" he suggested, as he shivered.

"Good idea" said Gwen, looking at him gratefully, putting her arm out to steady him. Although Gaius had treated him, he still had some of the Drocha's magical assault running through him. True he wasn't a walking icicle anymore, but he was very cold. He looked at her with a small smile of thanks.

"What of the old people from the city? We can't expect them to sleep in the streets night after night" asked Gwen, looking around.

"I'll take as many as I can in the tavern, I have enough torches there to keep the building lit for a month" said the Tavern keeper stepping forwards. Gwen looked at him, smiling her thanks.

"Then we will do what we can" Gwen said looking around. The council members bowed at her before they left the room, the Tavern keeper following. When they left, Gwen sank into the chair, closing her eyes, as Thomas looked down at her. Slowly she looked up at him.

"Thank you, I don't know how I'd be coping with this" she said. Thomas smiled at her.

"You're doing fine, Arthur is going to be one very proud king" he told her.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" she said at length. Thomas nodded at her, and knelt down beside her.

"You're doing the best you can Gwen, no one can ask more than that" he told her. She looked at him, then up as the door opened and Gaius entered, giving Gwen a bow.

"Gaius?" she asked looking up.

"Sorry to intrude, but someone is late for their medication" he said, looking at Thomas. Thomas grinned, then stood up, bowing to Gwen, before walking out.

"Rory has your medication, make sure you take it with food this time" Gaius called after him. From the hallway Thomas chuckled, slowly Gaius turned back to Gwen.

"How are you faring?" he asked, kindly. Gwen sighed and looked at him.

"I'm doing what I can, Thomas has been of great support, I just wish they'd hurry up and come back" Gwen told him. Gaius nodded and sat down in the seat next to her.

"I too hope they return soon, and by the way I checked in on Lancelot, as you asked, he still guards the veil" Gaius told her. Gwen nodded. Since Arthur and the others had entered it, Lancelot had stood guard duty, over it, only sleeping when Thomas had taken over the duty the previous afternoon, just so Lancelot could eat and sleep for a few hours. Still, Gwen was grateful someone had taken the task. Slowly she looked at Gaius, who seemed preoccupied.

"Gaius?" she asked softly, he looked at her, his head tilted in question. "does something bother you? She said. Gaius blinked, then looked at her again, taking her hand.

"I believe, there is something you must know…" he began.

Merlin was waving the torch around, the Drocha retreating from its light, but there were hundreds of them. Around him, Arthur, Leon and Gwaine had their swords drawn, hacking out whenever one got too near. They had quickly found however, that, just like in the natural world, the Drocha were largely immune to the blades.

"This is getting out of hand" said Merlin, showing the torch at one Drocha that went screaming off into the darkness.

"We need to find a way to kill this things!" said Arthur, ducking as a Drocha screamed towards him.

"That, Arthur Pendragon, is far beyond any mortal's abilities" the voice of the Caliph sounded around them.

"I refuse to believe that!" snarled Arthur.

"I would leave, now, you have been in here for such a long time already" she continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gwaine.

"Time runs a lot slower in the Veil, a few seconds here, could be a year in the real world" Arthur told him.

"Leave, now, while you still have a city left to rule" The Caliph's voice echoed around them.

"We will, close this Veil" Arthur promised her, and then turned, to see a well-lit room behind them. Slowly they stepped forwards, and then fell out in a heap, in the throne room.

Gwen looked up from the pew, seeing them fall out, Gaius, Rory, Thomas and Lancelot next to her. The room was well lit with torches, but they could hear the scream of the Drocha from outside. Gwen stood, then ran and embraced Arthur tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you" she said, looking up at him. Arthur kissed her briefly.

"Never"

"How long where we in there?" asked Gwaine.

"A week" Gaius replied.

"what? It was barely five minutes" Leon said.

"The people?" asked Arthur, looking out of the window.

"We've had fires built in all the main areas of the town, the citizens are staying near them, but we've lost over a hundred and forty people" Gwen said. Arthur closed his eyes and sagged back, then he stood up.

"Where's the Caleph?" he demanded.

"Over there" said Gaius.

"Not that again" muttered Leon.

"She has not moved, not spoken since you entered the veil" he added.

"It is done…" she suddenly spoke aloud. Arthur whirled around to see the Veil closing, Lancelot looking back out at the group.

"NO!" Arthur screamed.

"The Bargain has been fulfilled" she continued, then walked over to Arthur. "Do not think to attempt to break it again" she said and with an air of finality, thudded her staff onto the floor, before she vanished.

"You stupid idiot" Arthur muttered, looking at the space where the Veil had once hung open. Beside him Gwen stared in horror.

"So what was it like?" asked Gaius, as he and Merlin walked towards the kings chambers.

"Dark" Merlin replied.

"Merlin, be serious" Gaius told him.

"I am, you couldn't see you hand in front of your face" Merlin insisted. "Until I found a torch" he added slyly.

"You happened to find a torch while stumbling around in the dark?" Gaius looked at him sternly.

"Okay, maybe found is too strong a word" Merlin replied as they entered the kings chambers.

"Sire" they both greeted.

"Gaius, Merlin, thank you for joining us" Arthur said, indicating they should sit down. They did so, looking at the food on the table.

"I take it you have something to tell us" Gaius said. Arthur looked at him, then shook his head.

"No, I think you have something to tell us" he said softly. Merlin looked from Gaius to Arthur, then to Gwen, who watched sadly.

"What's going on?" asked Merlin, suddenly concerned.

"I take it Gwen told you?" Gaius said, looking at Arthur.

"Yes, but it wasn't hard to see, now I think about it, your training of Rory, for a start" he said. Gaius blinked then nodded.

"What is it?" asked Merlin, looking at the group again. Slowly Gaius turned to him.

"Merlin, I am an old man, and the Caliph was correct when she said she hoped my affairs are in order" he began, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin shook his head.

"That was just her being cruel" he protested.

"Merlin, please. You are the one person I can say I have truly loved in this life" Gaius told him. "But this life is coming to an end, I'm dying" he said softly.

Merlin shook his head, denying the words.

"No you're not, you've got years left yet" Merlin said, forcing a smile. Gaius smiled, even as Gwen turned away to look out of the window, Arthur joining her, both to give them privacy, both to prevent them seeing the tears that were falling.

"I have a few months, no more" Gaius said softly. Merlin took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'll find something to save you" he said suddenly, the tears bursting forwards. Gaius pulled him into a hug. At the window, Arthur reached out and took Gwen's hand, both looking out across the kingdom, as behind them Merlin continued to cry. Finally the sobs died down, and Merlin pulled away, his eyes red. Gaius smiled and patted his head affectionately.

"You've still got me for a while yet though" Gaius said. Merlin wiped at his tear streaked face and nodded.

"then we make the time count" he said, forcing a smile.

"Yes, that we do" Gaius agreed.

The storm had ended, she was soaked, but she did not mind. All that mattered was vengeance. Slowly the Matriarch turned her massive head to look behind her at the dozen eggs that littered her nest. One slowly moved, rocking gently.

"Soon my children… soon" she promised.

Merlin sat in the Armoury, polishing his breastplate, unwilling to acknowledge the truth he had learned today.

"You are troubled Emrys" her voice echoed around him, and Merlin looked up as the Caliph appeared in front of him.

"What do you want?" he demanded. She stepped around him, her gaze boring into him.

"To warn you" she said. "An evil approaches this land, an evil you cannot overcome, and you will need to make a difficult choice" she told him.

"If this is about the Dark Dragons, then save it, I know" he replied. The Caliph actually laughed at him.

"Know this Emrys, the Dark Dragons will be of little concern when the third sibling arrives" the Caliph said. Merlin looked at her.

"You're the second person to say that, who is this third sibling?" he demanded. The Caliph looked at him intently.

"The person you will grow to fear the most" she replied, before she vanished, leaving Merlin alone. Slowly he looked around at the shadows, before, his thoughts even more troubled, went back to polishing the armour.

4/12

Merlin

Wedded Bliss

"_Rory, I love you, more than I can ever say, but, it would make me the happiest man in the kingdom, if you would do me the honour of marriage" Thomas said, kneeling before Rory, looking up at her. Rory broke out into a brilliant smile._

"_Yes… of course yes!" she replied, around the room Arthur and the knights broke into applause._

"_You betray me, to wed some common man turned knight!" the woman whirled around to Rory. "This is not why you were sent here" she continued._

"_But I love him!" Rory yelled back._

"_Then more fool you" She said quietly._

"_Hey, stop!" yelled Thomas, as the woman turned to run, but even as he grabbed her, she turned, embedding a dagger into his stomach. Thomas gasped, and looked down before falling to his knees._

"_The wound is not deep, yet it refuses to heal at all" said Gaius, looking at Arthur._

"_It's called a mage slayer" said the Great Dragon, looking at the Dagger._

"_How do I treat someone who has been attacked with this weapon?" Merlin asked._

"_You cannot, the mage slayer is tuned to the magical signature of the person who forged it, and only they can cure its wound"_

"_Make your choice Rory, The antidote or the Seal of Azreal" Catharine snarled at her._


	4. Wedded Bliss

4/12

Merlin

Wedded Bliss

The valley of the fallen kings was a horrid place thought Catharine, but still, it was the designated meeting place. So she was not surprised when a man stepped out in front of her, his cloak draped around him, his hair was black, not suiting his piercing green eyes.

"You summoned me warlock?" she demanded, not caring that her tone implied defiance.

"Indeed I did, and you would do well to remember to whom you are talking" he told her, stepping forwards. "I have a message from the sibling. They grow tired of waiting" he told her.

"My operative will not fail, they never have before" Catharine told him, confidently.

"Really? Would this be the same operative who has taken a position within the castle, who willing fights on behalf of the false king?" he demanded. Catharine was taken aback, and glared at him.

"You lie" she stated.

"Really? Then tell, when did you last hear from Rory?" he demanded. She looked away, unable or unwilling to meet his gaze at that question. "I see" he said simply, before beginning to walk around her. "She was meant to deliver the Seal of Azreal months ago, instead we have _nothing!"_ he suddenly roared at her. Catharine flinched, before looking at him.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" she asked. The man stopped pacing, and looked at her.

"The Sibling has requested that you…. Remind Rory of her obligations" he said. "By any means possible" he added, before turning away. He walked a few steps, stopped, then looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, and if you should fail… I needn't remind you that the consequences will be severe. Please bring me that Seal Catharine, It wouldn't do to kill one of my own" he said, before looking away and walking off. Catharine watched him until he was out of sight, then with a snarl, turned and walked away.

"Good morning Merlin" said Rory as he walked into the physicians room, beside her, Gaius was pointing out some text in a book, then showing her the herbs in a jar.

"Morning" he replied, without much conviction, looking at Gaius. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Quite well, thank you" he replied, looking up, Merlin frowned at him.

"Your sure?" he asked.

"Merlin, should I suddenly feel unwell I promise you will be the first to know" he replied. Merlin slowly nodded, then stepped down. He'd been in every day for a month now, watching Gaius train Rory, some part of his mind wondering if that should not have been him at one point. He wasn't jealous of Rory, not in the least, Gaius could not have asked for a better helper for his old friend, but it hurt for him to realise that it was only now, after Gaius's confession, that he felt he should have tried harder to learn.

"If this is a bad time…" offered Rory. Merlin shook his head.

"No, sorry, I just…" his voice trailed off, and he looked away briefly. "So, I've been told by the Queen to remind you both that you are to attend tonight's festivities as guests, not workers" he said finally.

"Tell Gwen we would be honoured" said Gaius, with a smile, beside him Rory nodded in agreement.

The Market place was packed, with the townspeople walking around her, some grinning at her, others giving just a polite smile. Catharine returned the greetings, an absolute feeling of repulsiveness within her.

"Filth" she muttered under her breath, as she walked past the Tavern, and up towards the castle. She reached the gates, looking around, before casually moving across the courtyard, and around the side of the castle, knowing she had not been watched. She'd been in this game far too long to make simple mistakes. Guards were by and large, extremely stupid, but they would notice if someone was sulking around in the shadows, trying not to be spotted. But then, that sort of behaviour was akin to holding up a huge sign that shouted 'I'm going to try to kill someone!'. No, they would ignore a person simply walking past. It was the same in all five kingdoms. So it was with no great surprise that she reached the servants entrance at the side of the Castle with no trouble, before going inside. The small corridor ahead branched off into two directions, one of which led to the kitchen's, which sounded busy at the moment, and the other, around and up to the first floor banquet hall. It was this route she took, pausing at the top, opening the door at the top just a fraction, so she could peer into the room. There was no one inside that she could see at present, so she quietly slipped in, making sure the door was closed behind her. The room had been set out lavishly, flowers placed in expensive vases on the tables, empty jugs situated along the vast wooden tables every five foot or so. Napkins neatly folded, oh how cute, it offended her. Without another thought she walked across the room, pausing as she heard voices from the corridor ahead. She glanced around quickly, but there was nowhere to hide, so she quickly picked up a vase of flowers, took the flowers out, and then made herself to be looking to arrange them. Outside, two knights walked past, briefly glancing in, before carrying on their way. Catharine waited until the footsteps faded before putting the flowers back as she had found them. It was another thing she knew from her years in this line of work, if you must disturb something, make sure it was put back. With a final glance around the room, she walked out, turning left in the corridor outside, passing several empty rooms, before walking past one that had a serving maid cleaning it. With a quick glance left and right, she entered the room, before closing the door.

Gwen had attended many birthday celebrations in her life as a servant, but none of them her own, so she was quietly nervous, as she sat next to Arthur in the banquet hall. Guards stood off to the sides of the room, while servants stood ready behind the filled tables to refill drinks and wipe up spills as needed.

"This feels weird" Rory said, sitting next to Gaius on the table to the left of the King. Gaius smiled at her, handing her a chicken leg.

"Gwen's grown very fond of you, so I'm not surprised you're sitting here, rather than standing behind her" Gaius told her. Rory smiled, looking over at the table containing the knights as they laughed at something, briefly catching Thomas's eye. He smiled over at her, then turned away going back to the conversation at hand. A glance not unnoticed by the only person in the room who was truly looking at her.

"Oh how pathetic" muttered Catharine as she watched, dressed in her serving maids uniform.

"You're pleased?" asked Arthur looking at Gwen with a smile. Gwen returned it, nodding as she sipped her wine, with a slight grimace.

"Problem?" asked Arthur. Gwen shook her head.

"No, I'm just more used to serving this stuff, then drinking it" she replied with a chuckle, as the knights broke out into a fit of laughter again.

"You deserve it" Arthur told her, raising his goblet. She smiled and clinked her own to his, before taking another sip.

"So what do you think?" asked Thomas, looking around at the other knights, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Merlin.

"If you love her, then I don't see what the problem is" said Leon, looking at him. Beside him Elyan nodded in agreement.

"You'd do a lot worse" Gwaine added, before looking at Merlin. She shrugged.

"Yes" he said simply. The other knights looked at him. "What?" he asked, his usual cheerful demeanour strangely absent tonight. Thomas nodded and looked around. "Ok.. So when do I ask?" he said.

"How about now?" replied Percival.

"Do you have a ring?" asked Leon. Thomas smiled and reached into his shirt neck, pulling out a small ring on a chain.

"My grandmothers" he said proudly, removing it.

"Maybe you should ask Arthur before you hijack Gwen's party though" said Merlin, finally smiling. The knights looked at each other, then nodded at him. Thomas took a deep breath then turned and walked to the head table. Arthur and Gwen looking up as he approached.

"Thomas?" asked Arthur, as Thomas leant forwards.

The knights watched from their table, then smiled as Arthur and Gwen both broke into smiles, Arthur clapping him on the shoulder, Thomas bowed to them then walked back to the table.

"Well?" asked Leon as he sat down.

"I have their blessing, I'll ask after the entertainment" he said with a grin, the knights gave a small cheer, and clinked their mugs together, before holding them up to Arthur, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"Its good, to see everyone happy for once" said Gwen, looking at Arthur. "there's been so much lately, its good to see smiling happy faces" she said. Arthur looked at her.

"Not everyone" he said softly, gesturing with his head towards Merlin. Gwen followed his gaze.

"He seems happy enough" she said. Arthur nodded at her.

"He's good at hiding it, I just wish there was some way to help him get through what's coming" he told her softly, before he realised Merlin was looking at them, that strange smile on his face. He returned the smile and Merlin looked away.

"We can, we can be here for him" Gwen said.

"I wonder what that was all about" said Gaius as Thomas returned to his seat, after speaking briefly with the king. Rory shrugged.

"Probably some knight thing" she replied, looking at him. Gaius had eaten so that was good, but he had not drunk anything but water.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently. Gaius looked at her with a smile.

"A little tired" he admitted, "but I'll last through the entertainment" he added. Rory smiled and nodded at him.

"Good" she said, causing him to smile.

A few minutes later the entertainers entered the hall, jesters, knife throwers, fire eaters and more. The audience applauded, until, forty minutes later the Entertainers bowed and left. As the doors closed, Arthur stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, knights of Camelot, I thank you for joining in the celebration of your Queen's birthday, and hope with all my heart we will celebrate many more" Arthur said, to applause and cheers. He looked at Gwen who stood.

"We have however, had a request, so please, if you'll remain seated for a moment longer. Thomas" she said. Thomas stood and bowed to them. Then walked over towards Rory, who slowly stood up.

"What is it?" she said through a terrified grin, causing those around her to chuckle. Thomas smiled at her and took her hand, then got onto his knee.

"Rory, I love you, more than I can ever say, but, it would make me the happiest man in the kingdom, if you would do me the honour of marriage" Thomas said, kneeling before Rory, looking up at her. Rory broke out into a brilliant smile.

"Yes… of course yes!" she replied, around the room Arthur and the knights broke into applause. Slowly he stood, and they leaned across the table, before they kissed, to even more applause.

"You have got to be joking me" Catharine muttered with contempt as she watched, utterly astonished. Beside her, another maid was beaming.

"Its beautiful isn't it" she stated.

"Yes, it could wilt many flowers" Catharine replied, causing the maid to frown.

"You don't think it's a lovely thing?" the maid asked. Slowly Catharine turned her head, glared at the maid, before she left down the servant's entry door.

"I suppose congratulations are in order" said Arthur walking over to Thomas and Rory, Gwen at his side, as the Banquet came to an end.

"Thank you sire" said Rory, still smiling, holding Thomas's hand.

"Another cause for celebration, another situation to remind the people of all the good in this world, despite what we may face, and finally a chance to say why did it take so long?" said Arthur breaking into a grin.

"He had commitment issues" Rory joked, causing Gwen to laugh.

"If you'll excuse me" said Gaius standing from his seat. "I believe I'm all partied out for the moment" he told them.

"Oh Gaius, of course, I'll see you in the morning?" Rory said. Gaius took her hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course child, and congratulations" he said, before shaking Thomas's hand. Slowly he turned and walked away, the four of them watching in slight concern.

Gaius returned to his chamber where he poured some more water, and sat down in his chair, sipping it, before a coughing fit overcame him. Looking up, a tear falling from his eye he took a deep breath.

"right, sleep" he told himself, forcing himself to stand, before he went and got ready for bed.

"goodnight Thomas" said Rory, kissing him briefly outside her chambers. He smiled at her.

"goodnight" he replied, before he turned and walked away. Rory watched him go, then entered her chambers, closing the door and moving to the small desk and sitting in the old wooden chair.

"How utterly sad have you become?" asked a voice behind her dresser. Rory spun around as Catharine stepped out, glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Rory. Catharine stood in front of her, her eyes blazing with disgust.

"Silence!. Never forget who truly owns you girl" she spat.

"Not anymore" Rory replied, standing up. "I have my own life now" she added with contempt.

"Is that so?" asked Catharine, walking around the room.

"Look at you, the meek little serving girl, pretending to play at a role she has no business in having! We both know you could take this castle apart if you so wished it, instead I come here, find you all doe eyed with the knight, and now getting married. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Catharine yelled at her.

"I was think, that maybe, I could fit in here, and I have, I don't need you anymore, and truthfully, I never did" Rory snarled. Catharine blinked and looked at her.

"Is that so? Well then, Rory the serving girl. We will see how much you don't need me" Catharine stated moving towards the door.

"Don't threaten me" Rory spat at her back. Catharine stopped and turned to face her.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat" she said, before turning away and opening the door.

"I'll see you soon" she added stepping out. Rory glared after her, then slammed the door closed.

"doesn't need me?" muttered Catharine, as she pulled an ornate dagger from the sleeve of her disguise. "Oh Rory, why did you have to cross me" she asked aloud, as she walked away from Rory's chambers. Suddenly she smiled and turned around.

Thomas was in the banquet hall with Leon and Percival when the woman entered. She looked at them, gave a bow, then moved to the nearest table, picking up one of the metal plates.

"I have to say, It did take you long enough, Arthur was right about that" said Leon, with a yawn. "But for what its worth, I'm happy for you my friend" he added. Thomas smiled at him, then turned to Percival, as the giant of a man patted his shoulder, before walking out.

"well, I guess it's time for me to get some shut eye, don't stay up too late" Leon said, clasping Thomas's hand, before he walked out, leaving Thomas in the room with the serving girl. Thomas walked over to a table and poured himself some water, while behind him, the girl picked up some plates and moved across the room. There was a sudden clatter and he spun around to see the girl holding some plates, and two sticking out from beneath her clothing. She looked guilty as hell, as she looked at him.

"Hey, stop!" yelled Thomas, as the woman turned to run, but even as he grabbed her, she turned, embedding a dagger into his stomach. Thomas gasped, and looked down before falling to his knees.

"oh how pathetic you truly are" Catharine said, dropping the rest of the plates, then kneeling down.

"It hurts doesn't it" she whispered to him. "It hurts as bad as betrayal does. And I have been betrayed" she said, stroking his cheek.

"I hope Rory's love for you is as strong as you believe it to be… for now your life is in her hands" Catharine said as Thomas fell unconscious. Slowly Catharine stood and then turned and walked out, before turning back, and putting a frightened look on her face, then she screamed as if frightened.

"What? What's happened?" asked Gaius, sitting up in bed, and looking up as Percival and Elyan carried Thomas in, blood dripping from his stomach.

"A maid found him in the Banquet hall, she was cleaning when I was there, she took some dishes away and when she returned, she found him there" Percival explained. Gaius nodded to him.

"Put him on the bed, and tell Arthur" he ordered, turning to the young knight. A second later Elyan handed him a dagger.

"What do I want this for?" asked Gaius taking it.

"It was in him when we found him" Elyan said.

"Ahhh, very good, at least I know how deep the wound will be with this" Gaius replied, as the two knights ran out. As soon as the door closed, Gaius went into a coughing fit.

"Not yet…. Not yet…." He muttered to himself as he began to work.

Arthur and Gwen shot awake as the alarm bells began to sound

"Now what?" demanded Arthur standing up, even as Percival and Elyan burst into the room.

"what is the meaning of this?" demanded Arthur, looking at them.

"Apologies sire, there's been an attack" said Percival. Arthur grabbed his tunic from the back of the chair and pulled it on even as he spoke.

"where?" he asked.

"Here sire, in the castle" Elyan replied, glancing briefly at his sister, Gwen.

"Its Thomas Sire, he's been injured" continued Percival, even as Arthur strode past him.

"How bad?" Gwen called as the Percival and Elyan turned to follow.

"He's been stabbed" Elyan told her, before walking out.

Merlin was running down the corridor, when he practically bumped into Arthur,

"Arthur?" he asked, as the king glanced at him.

"Apparently someone has attacked Thomas" Arthur said as Merlin fell into step with him.

"What? Here?" asked Merlin with a frown.

"It seems so" Arthur replied, as they rounded the last corner and moved up the stairs and into the Pharmacists quarters. Gaius looked up as they approached, Thomas was lying on the bed, blood dripping from a nasty wound on his stomach, his chest rising and falling raggedly.

"Gaius?" asked Arthur quietly, stepping forwards.

"the wound seems to be quite deep sire, but fortunately seems to have missed vital organs" Gaius said, as he turned back to Thomas.

"Good" said Arthur turning to Merlin.

"Merlin, Elyan, go check where Thomas was found, see if you can find anything" Arthur ordered. They nodded and left the room quickly, even as Thomas turned to Percival.

"Tell Rory" he said. Percival bowed and he too left the room.

"There, that should do it" said Gaius, stepping back from Thomas, as Arthur moved to join him, Gaius holding up the dagger as he approached.

"Whats that?" asked Arthur as he took the ornate dagger and expect it in the light.

"The weapon used to assault Thomas" Gaius explained. Arthur nodded, then dropped the dagger as it glowed briefly, Gaius stepping back as well, before Thomas groaned. They looked down at him, into time see the stitches slowly split apart and the blood begin to drip again.

"Well, that's new" said Gaius looking at Arthur, as he moved to contain the bleeding.

"Sorcery" muttered Arthur as he bent to retrieve the dagger from where it had clattered on the floor.

Catharine had shed her handmaidens disguise as soon as Thomas had been dragged away, now she stood in the hallway, watching as guards ran to and from the banquet hall, searching for the assailant. She grinned to herself in satisfaction.

"How utterly pathetic" she said softly, before slowly moving down the corridor, "and now, Rory, we shall see where your loyalty truly lies"

She turned the corner to see two knights running at her, and she braced herself, preparing to defend herself should it be necessary, however the shorter of the two knights, only glanced at her, as the dark skinned knight ran past.

"You should go to your chambers" he said.

"What's happening?" Catharine asked, taking on the pretence of someone who was truly concerned.

"someone's been attacked" he said, before he turned and followed the dark skinned man.

"Oh, how dreadful" she said, before shaking her head and walking away.

Rory looked up as he door opened, and Percival entered.

"Sorry to barge in Rory" he said gently. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Its okay, what's going on?" Rory asked. Percival looked at her, then sighed.

"Thomas, someone's attacked Thomas" he said. Rory jumped to her feet, shaking her head.

"When? How?" she asked, looking at him, searching for signs of lying in his face, finding none.

"All I know it was in the banquet hall" Percival told her.

"He's alright though?" she asked. Percival glanced away briefly. "Percival, please, tell me… is he alive?" she asked, through vision that was blurring.

"He was when I came to get you" Percival told her, moving aside as Rory ran out.

"Nothing" said Elyan, looking at Merlin, as he peered up from under a table. Merlin, on the other side of the room, looked over, nodding.

"whoever did this was good" he agreed. "Arthur isn't going to like this" he added.

"Not one bit" Elyan agreed, standing up. They left the room and turned to the guard on duty.

"Lock those doors, no one is to enter or leave without express permission" Elyan told him. The guard nodded and pulled the door closed.

"Thomas?" Arthur looked up as Rory entered the room, staring at him, as he lay on the bed unmoving. Arthur reached out and took her arm gently, and she looked at him.

"Let Gaius work Rory" he suggested. Rory nodded, and looked back over as Gaius worked, before seeing the dagger on the table.

"Is that?" she asked, slowly picking it up, turning it over and examining the designs on it. A second later it glowed and she dropped it, as behind her Gaius cursed loudly, even as Merlin, Elyan and Percival entered the room.

"Again?" asked Arthur, looking annoyed.

"The wound is not deep, yet it refuses to heal at all" said Gaius, looking at Arthur.

"every time I finish, the wound re opens" Gaius added, sounding annoyed.

"so, you can't treat him?" asked Rory, moving over to Thomas and looking down.

"No, I'm afraid not" Gaius admitted, as she took Thomas's hand. Arthur meanwhile looked over at Merlin and Elyan.

"Anything?" he demanded.

"Nothing, the room was clear" Merlin told him

"I've left orders for it to remain undisturbed until we can go over it in daylight" Elyan added. Arthur nodded, and turned away.

"So all we have to go on is that dagger" he said softly. "Why would you leave the one thing that could possibly implicate a person behind before fleeing?" he asked, looking around.

"Maybe they were in a hurry" offered Percival. "Or they heard the handmaiden coming back" he added.

"Possible" agreed Arthur.

"Or it could be a message" said Gaius. "It could have been deliberately left there to get someone's attention"

"Well, they certainly achieved that" Elyan said from behind Arthur.

"And this handmaiden, she saw no one?" asked Rory, looking at Percival.

"Sir Leon interviewed her, she was cleaning when I was in there with Thomas and Leon, and found him when she returned" Percival said.

"What did she look like?" asked Gaius.

"Very beautiful, yet, seemed to be uninterested in us, so I didn't pay her much heed, she had dark hair, I remember that much" Percival admitted.

"Wait, was she about, this high" asked Merlin holding his hand up slightly above his head. Percival nodded.

"Yes" he said. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"What is it?"

"Well, we passed a woman in the corridor who fits that description when we were on our way to the banquet hall, but she wasn't dressed like a handmaiden" Elyan said. Merlin nodded.

"And when I spoke to her, she seemed shocked" he said. Arthur nodded and looked at Elyan and Percival.

"Find her" he snarled. The two men bowed and left the room. Rory watched them go, then picked up the dagger.

"These, symbols, on the dagger, do they mean anything?" she asked as Gaius went back to his work.

"Symbols?" asked Arthur stepping forwards, and taking it from her. Rory handed to him and he inspected it again.

"It looks like a snake, or a serpent of some kind2 he said after turning the hilt around so he could trace its design.

"Let me see" said Gaius, before looking at it. He squinted at it, and turned it around in his hand.

"A serpent with three stars" he muttered, then he looked at Arthur. "If memory serves me, that is the symbol for the Order of Sareal" he said.

"sorry, the order of Sareal?" asked Merlin.

"Assassins, thieves, mercanarys, they serve no king, and have no loyalty save to their own pockets" Arthur explained. "But, why now, they've been quiet for years" Arthur said.

"Well, it would appear someone has got their attention" Gaius replied, before he turned to Rory.

"Would you mind tending Thomas, I need to check something" he said. Rory nodded and moved to Thomas's side, taking over from the old man. Gaius gave a sudden cough, and caught his breath, before he looked at Arthur and Merlin. "Merlin, would you get the book on enchants to weaponry, from the stacks? It's the second row up, third on the left" he asked. Merlin looked at him for a moment, then went up the stairs, finding the book, exactly where Gaius had said it would be and bringing it back down and putting it on the table. Gaius opened it, and leafed through it for several minuets.

"Nothing" he said at last, looking up, concerned.

"What does that mean?" asked Rory, looking over at him.

"It means-" Said Gaius, taking over from Rory in ministering to Thomas, "-that I have no way to know if a wound caused by this weapon can even be treated. I don't even know what the weapon is" he finished, then he put a kindly hand on her shoulder.

"You should rest" he said.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Rory, I promise, I will do all I can to help Thomas, but I will need your help tomorrow" he said. Rory looked at him, then at Merlin and Arthur, the latter of whom nodded at her. With a sigh she nodded and kissed Thomas on the forehead, before leaving the room.

"Poor girl" muttered Gaius after she had left.

"Indeed" agreed Arthur, as he picked up the dagger again. "But what can we do, we don't know anything about this weapon" Arthur muttered.

"We don't" said Merlin suddenly, causing Arthur to look at him. "But maybe someone else does" he added. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Rory returned to her chambers, and entering them, was not surprised to see Catharine sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Rory slammed the door and glared at her.

"Temper, temper" chided Catharine, standing up, and moving away from the bed. "I taught you better than to allow emotions to cloud your judgement" she added.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Rory, venom in her voice. Catharine actually laughed at her, a cold, hard laugh, laced with years of bitterness.

"Me? Oh my dear Rory, it was you did this to him" Catharine said.

"Don't be absurd" Rory hissed at her through gritted teeth, fists clenching, anger building.

"Oh please, as if you could honestly take me" Catharine muttered. "I'm disappointed in you Rory, you've allowed yourself to become domesticated, a trained dog, nothing more" Catherine said suddenly.

"I'm happy here, and if you weren't blinded by years of hatred, by years of bitterness, you would never have done this" Rory spat.

"Sticks and stones my dear" Catharine replied, as she slowly pulled a vial from the cuffs of her sleeve.

"What's that?" asked Rory looking at it.

"This? This is the cure of what ails your beloved knight" Catharine told her, pulling it away as Rory went to grab it. "now, now, let's be civilised about this, after all, this _is_ what you are now" Catharine said.

"What do you want?" demanded Rory.

"You know very well what I want, so I suggest a trade. You _will_ bring me the seal of Azreal" Catharine told her.

"I… can't" Rory said to her.

"Then your knight, will die" Catharine said.

"I promise, if he does die, so will you, slowly, painfully" Rory said. Catharine actually smirked at her.

"That, is more like the Rory I trained" she said with a hint of mad glee in her voice, before it fell away.

"Make your choice Rory, The antidote or the Seal of Azreal" Catharine snarled at her. Rory blinked at her, then looked away.

"fine, you'll get your damned seal" Rory snarled at her. Catharine smiled and looked away, out of the window.

"See? I knew you'd see reason" she said, even as Rory left the room.

With a loud thump the Great Dragon landed in the clearing, peering down at Merlin, who held up the dagger.

"Interesting, I can feel the dark magic flowing through it, powerful dark magic" the Dragon said.

"We know it's magical, but we need to know what it is and how to stop its effect" Merlin stated.

"It's called a mage slayer" said the Great Dragon, looking at the Dagger.

"How do I treat someone who has been attacked with this weapon?" Merlin asked.

"You cannot, the mage slayer is tuned to the magical signature of the person who forged it, and only they can cure its wound" the Dragon replied.

"and if we cannot find that person?" asked Merlin.

"then whoever has been attacked will surely die, for any wound inflicted will never close, will never heal. Any treatments given will fail" it replied.

"So its hopeless" Merlin muttered.

"If you cannot find the one who forged it, I'm afraid that is the case, yes" it said. "Tell me, who lies wounded from the dagger?"

"Thomas" Merlin said softly.

"A shame, I actually liked him" said the Dragon.

"He's not dead yet" Merlin snapped, causing the Dragon to flinch.

"I suspect there is more to your visit than just saving Thomas, though that is a large part of this summon. Tell me Merlin, what else troubles you" it said, not unkindly.

"Its nothing" Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Obviously it is something" the Dragon replied. Merlin took a breath and looked up at the Dragon.

"Gaius is dying, and I can't do anything about it" he said simply.

"Ahhh a great loss for you, but you must realise young Warlock, death comes to us all eventually, even me" the Dragon stated.

"That doesn't make it any easier to deal with" Merlin said. The Dragon inclined its head in agreement.

"Death is never easy Merlin, it is simply a part of life" it said gently.

"but I love him, he's the closest I've had to a father in my life" Merlin said.

"I know you do young Warlock, but you must stay strong, to do anything else would be a disservice to his memory once he is gone from this world" replied the Dragon. "It will not be easy, but I have faith you will persevere" it added, taking flight, then vanishing into the night.

Gwen looked over at the door, expecting Arthur to walk in, surprised to see Rory instead, she moved over to her, and took her hands, pulling her into a hug.

"Rory, how is he?" asked Gwen.

"He's dying, they can't treat the wound" Rory said softly, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Gaius will do all he can, I'm sure" Gwen said.

"He is, but the dagger is enchanted or something, the wound won't close" Rory told her.

"Why would someone use that on Thomas?" asked Gwen.

"Gaius said it was a message for someone, to let them know they're here"

"A pretty vauge message" said Gwen, looking at her.

"No, I got the message just fine" Rory suddenly blurted.

"What?" asked Gwen, frowning.

"I need your help, please" Rory said softly.

"Of course, anything" said Gwen.

"I need the Seal of Azreal" Rory said.

"what for?"

"For my former masters" Rory said, sitting down, and looking up at Gwen, a cold fear in her blood.

"I was found years ago, a woman named Catharine. She took me in, trained me, made me one of her own" Rory explained as Gwen sat next to her. "I was one of her 'elites' as she liked to call us, part of the Order of Sareal" she admitted. "I was sent here to retrieve the seal for Catharine's employer, whoever that is, but then with the siege and everything, I got lost in the moment, and then I fell in love. I told myself then that I would never serve Catharine again, that I would put that dark part of my past behind me" Rory said, "I vowed I would not betray people who cared for me, as Rory, not as some killing machine" Rory added.

"What happened?" asked Gwen.

"Catharine is here, in Camelot. She has the antidote to save Thomas, but she wants the seal in return" Rory said.

"Then she can have it, but she will not keep it" said Arthur's voice from the doorway. Rory jumped and looked over to see him staring at her intently.

"Please, don't think I would betray you or Camelot" Rory said standing. Arthur held up his hand.

"I don't, but I wish you'd come to us sooner" he said.

"I didn't know she was here, not until I went to my chambers and found her waiting" Rory said.

"But you expected her, when you saw the design on the dagger, you knew she was here didn't you?" he asked, stepping forwards. Rory shook her head.

"No, I knew someone from the order was here, but I had no idea it was her" Rory told him, hoping he would buy the lie. Arthur stopped moving towards her, and sighed.

"Then its time we closed that chapter on your life" said Gwen softly, as Arthur nodded.

"I'll make sure you have the seal, but when you make the trade I'll be waiting" he told her. Rory nodded.

"But I don't know about the dagger" said Rory, "not about its abilities, we never had anything like that, at least not that I knew of" Rory said. Arthur nodded.

"Its called a Mage slayer, and the reason Gaius couldn't find it in his books was because its not an enchantment, it's a created magical weapon" he explained, "now, let's go save Thomas" he said.

The seal of Azeral was a round disk, dull grey in colour, the size of Rory's palm, adorned with pictures of people batting each other, whilst a dragon head symbolised in the background. It was unadorned except for two red jewels that represented the Dragons eyes.

"Remember as soon as you have the antidote, get it to Gaius" Arthur said as he handed it to Rory.

"Leave the rest to us" he added. Rory nodded, and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. He returned it, briefly, then gestured towards the door, and Rory walked out.

"You really think this will work?" asked Merlin looking at him. Arthur shrugged.

"We'll see won't we" Arthur replied. "come on" he said, walking out of the vault.

Catharine turned around as Rory walked in.

"You certainly took your time" she said.

"does it matter?" snarled Rory, tossing the Seal to Catharine., who caught it effortlessly, she turned it over a couple of times then looked at Rory.

"Well done" she said. Rory just glared. "Oh you're not still pining over him are you?" demanded Catharine.

"You have the seal, now give me the antidote and get out, and if I ever see you again I will kill you" Rory snarled. Catharine handed Rory the vial, with a look of contempt. "Such a waste" he muttered. "I hope he's worth it, your knight" Catharine called as she left the room. Rory watched her go, then ran from the room.

She burst into Gaius's chambers, vial clutched tightly in her hand, seeing Gaius doubled over, coughing hard, and gasping for breath. She grabbed him and led him to a chair, sitting him down, before she turned and holding Thomas's head up, poured the contents into his mouth. And Gaius, recovering leaned over to watch. They stared as the wound began to close, and Thomas took a deep, shuddering breath, before opening his eyes.

"Rory?" he asked, his throat dry. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Both unaware that behind them, Gaius was wiping a slow trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Catharine moved silently through the corridors of the castle, before making her way out of the servants entrance. She smiled as she turned and walked around the corner, then stopped short, seeing Arthur and his knights waiting for her.

"I think you have something of ours" said Arthur, almost pleasantly. Catharine snarled and turned to run, only to be stopped by Percival, who grabbed her tightly.

"I warn you Arthur Pendragon, if you harm me the order will have your head" she snarled.

"Oh, I have no intention of harming you" he replied, snatching the Seal from her hands. Catharine suddenly lashed out, and pulled quickly away from Percival, running back into the castle.

"Stop her!" yelled Arthur, as the knights gave chase.

Catharine was furious, with herself and Rory, betrayed twice, oh how she was going to pay. She ran up the stairs, bursting into Rory's chambers, finding it empty, before running to the window, seeing her and her Damned knight standing out on the battlements. With a snarl she turned and ran.

Gaius slowly wiped up another tickle of blood from his mouth and took a sip of water, hearing the warning bell ringing. He blinked and looked up at the door.

"Now what?" he wondered aloud, before blowing out his candle and settling into bed.

Rory and Thomas looked over the battlements as the warning bell rang out, and looked into the courtyard, seeing Elyan and Percival running towards the castle.

"Catharine" muttered Rory as a moment later the enraged woman ran out of the door, glaring with hatred at them.

"You would betray one of your own and expect consequences?" demanded Catharine, stepping forwards slowly, the cool, calculating analytical mind she possessed gone, replaced by a deep rage and hatred, behind her Arthur and Merlin ran out the door, Catharine ignoring them.

"Its over Catharine, let it go" said Merlin. She turned to face him, her face a mask of rage.

"And what would you know?" she demanded, before throwing her hands forward and blasting Arthur back through the doors and making Merlin hurtle into the wall.

"You think I'm am merle an assassin?, I am much more than that" she snarled, turning back to Rory and Thomas.

"Magic?" asked Rory looking at her.

"Of course you stupid girl, isn't there always magic, no matter what people like Arthur would choose to believe, he is fighting an endless war" she stated, as behind her Merlin slowly stood up. "Now, die" she said and a moment later both Thomas and Rory were lifted from the ground, choking.

"Put them down" Merlin said from behind her. Catharine smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"But I like them right where they are" she said with a snarl, ignoring him again.

"I said, put them down" Merlin's voice had gone dangerously low.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll kill you when I'm done" she told him flatly. And then gasped as she began to levitate, her concentration broken, Rory and Thomas dropped to the floor. Rory recovered first and looked up as Merlin released Catharine and she fell sagging against the wall.

"You dare much little wizard" Catharine snarled at him.

"He does" Said Rory appearing in front of her. "I dare more" she finished, and with an almighty punch sent Catharine sailing over the battlements to land with a thud in the courtyard below. Slowly Rory looked over at her, seeing the blood pooling around her as Catharine gazed at the sky with unseeing eyes. A moment later Thomas put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. Even as a moment later Arthur staggered back onto the battlements.

"Where is she?" he asked, rubbing at a cut on his head.

"well you could say she fell for our plan" said Merlin, looking over the battlements. Arthur doing so a moment later, before he grimaced.

_Two weeks later….._

"Do you Thomas take Rory to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked Sir Gregory, as he stood in front of Thomas and Rory. Thomas looked at her and smiled.

"I do" he said. Sir Gregory nodded and turned to Rory.

"And do you Rory, take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" he repeated for her. Rory nodded.

"I do" she replied.

"Then if no man present objects, I now pronounce you husband and Wife" Gregory said. "You may kiss the bride" he finished. Slowly they looked at each other, before their lips met, and they embraced, not hearing the cheers around them at that moment.

Gaius looked around the banquet hall, smiling at Rory and Thomas as they celebrated, feeling another headache coming on.

"Are you okay?" asked Merlin sitting next to him.

"Just a headache" he assured him, wincing as the knights broke into laughter. Slowly he stood, Merlin standing with him.

"No, stay, enjoy the celebration" Gaius told him with a smile.

"No its fine" said Merlin.

"Merlin, I'll be fine, now enjoy yourself" Gaius told him in no uncertain terms. Merlin didn't look convinced, but sat down and watched as Gaius went to Thomas and Rory, embracing her and shaking his hand, before bowing to Arthur and Gwen, then with one last glance at Merlin, walking out. He returned to his chambers, sitting down, and coughing again, took a deep shuddering breath, feeling more tired then ever this night. Slowly he looked around this room that had been his home for so many years, before he reached over and picked up some parchment and a quill, then leaning towards the table, began to write, a tear rolling down his face.

"Well that was an eventful fortnight" said Merlin walking into the physician's office the following morning. "An assassin killed, Thomas and Rory married, and everyone happy" he continued as he closed the door. Across the Room Gaius was asleep in his chair.

"Ohh sorry Gaius" he said tiptoeing forwards, to the old man. Gaius had a slight smile on his face, a peaceful smile, and was holding a parchment in his hand. Merlin looked at him fondly, then frowned, something wasn't right here. Slowly he stepped forwards and knelt down.

"Gaius?" he asked softly. The old man didn't reply. Merlin reached out, touching his cheek, quickly withdrawing his hand, he was cold. He shook his head, tears welling up.

"Gaius… wake up" he said softly, there was no reply. "Gaius!" Merlin screamed at him, gripping his shoulders, shaking him. Finally with frantic sobs, he fell to his knees.

He stayed there for several moments before he looked up at his friend, the man he had loved as a father, before he reached out and took the parchment. Slowly he opened it, and read it.

_My dear Merlin,_

_I know I have not always been the best teacher you could have, but I'd like to think I gave you the best I could offer. As I write this, I can feel twilight creeping upon me, and I know this will be my last night. Please know then, that you have made me prouder than I could ever have dreamed, you made me laugh, you made me feel young and alive again. And most of all you made an old man feel loved. And I want you to know that no matter what you believe, you are truly the son I could have hoped to have had. I have but one regret in life, and that is not being able to see you grow into the confident, noble knight I know you will become. Serve Arthur and Camelot well my son. And know that I love you more than I can ever express._

_With utmost love and respect_

_Gaius._

Slowly Merlin folded up the parchment, and looked up at Gaius, before bursting into tears, sobbing on the floor. He didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Merlin you're late for training" Arthur said walking in, stopping short. Slowly Merlin looked up at him, Arthur moved across the room, his own eyes tearing up, as he knelt next to Merlin and pulled him into a hug.

5/12

Merlin

Old Warrior

"_I think… I'd like to rest for a bit" Merlin said standing. Arthur nodded and stood as well. Gwen went to go with him, but Arthur shook his head._

"_He was there for me" he told her. Gwen nodded. "Tell the knights we… won't be at training today" he said._

"_If they ask why?" asked Gwen. He tilted his head._

"_Tell them the truth" he replied._

_Leon dodged the first blow, feeling the second one as it landed on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground._

"_And you're a knight of Camelot, you must be an embarrassment to the king" said his assailant, kneeling down and picking up his sword, before he ran off._

"_I fear I can no longer remain in your service my liege" said Leon, bowing towards Arthur._

"_You lost one battle Leon, that is no shame" Arthur told him._

"_But I lost it just the same" Leon said._

"_Arthur..?" asked Gwen softly as the doors to his chambers burst open and the snake haired woman walked in._

"_My king…" she hissed, looking around the room._

"_They're stone" Merlin said as Leon looked over at him._

"_What?" asked Leon._

"_all of them, this Medusa, its turned most of Camelot's citizens to stone" he said._

"_How'd you escape?" Leon asked. Merlin shook his head and held up a greying hand._

"_I didn't" he replied._

"_So, just two of left, tell me sir Leon, how does it feel to be so utterly useless?" the Medusa said, as it advanced on him, his eyes tight shut…._


	5. Old Warrior

5/12

Merlin

Old Warrior

Gwen looked up from where she was brushing her hair as Arthur led Merlin into his chambers and sat him at the table, pouring him some water.

"Drink this" he said softly. Merlin took it, swallowed some then put it down, staring straight ahead.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen, standing up, concerned, before she saw the tear streaks on his face. "Arthur what's happened?" she asked. He looked at her, and moved over to her, before embracing her.

"Gaius" he whispered. It was all he needed to say. She joined his sobs then, slowly falling back into the chair.

"Arthur. What do I do now?" asked Merlin. He looked over at him, seeing not Merlin, but a very frightened child. Slowly Arthur and Gwen walked over to him. Arthur kneeling down beside him.

"I wish there was an easy answer to that question" Arthur told him truthfully, not daring or wanting to lie to him.

"I think… I'd like to rest for a bit" Merlin said standing. Arthur nodded and stood as well. Gwen went to go with him, but Arthur shook his head.

"He was there for me" he told her. Gwen nodded. "Tell the knights we… won't be at training today" he said.

"If they ask why?" asked Gwen. He tilted his head.

"Tell them the truth" he replied, before following Merlin out.

Leon looked up from where he was sparring with Gwaine, as Gwen approached.

"Your majesty" he said with a bow. Gwen sniffed and looked up, tears on her face.

"What is it?" asked Gwaine, as the other knights moved over to them.

"Arthur and Merlin, will not be training today" she said quietly.

"What's happened?" asked Percival, stepping forwards.

"Gaius… Gaius died last night" she said softly. Around her the knights looked at each other, shocked. Finally Leon spoke up.

"a great loss" he said softly, and Gwen nodded, turning.

"Gwen, if they need any of us, please…" he added. She looked back, with a sad smile.

"Thank you Leon" she said, before turning away again and walking away. The knights watching her.

Arthur had taken a seat outside Merlin's chambers, watching as people walked passed, openly curious as to why their king was sitting here. It was late afternoon before the curiosity on their faces had changed to one of true sorrow.

"Sire" said a handmaiden walking up to him, with a plate of food and some water. He looked at her.

"Thank you" he said, taking just the water and drinking it down, before handing the empty goblet back.

"The food?" she asked gently.

"No, thank you" he replied. She bowed and then walked away. And Arthur went back to waiting, it was two hours later when the door opened and Merlin looked out, seeing him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

"As long as you needed me here" Arthur replied standing. Merlin smiled slightly, and nodded.

"thank you" he said, meaning it. Arthur shook his head.

"No thanks are needed my friend" Arthur assured him. Merlin nodded and stepped out, letting the door close behind him.

"You must be hungry" Arthur said. Merlin nodded, and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from his chambers.

"Good, because I'm starving" he added.

"Arthur" asked Merlin softly. Arthur looked over at him as they walked, aware of the people moving around them, heads bowing in respect not just at the king, but for Merlin's loss.

"Yes Merlin?" he asked, just as softly.

"How did you do it? How did you get over your father's death?" he asked. Arthur gave a sad smile, and looked at him.

"I didn't" he replied. "I just had people to help me through the worst of it, people as dear to me as my father was" he said.

"Gwen" Merlin said, with a slight smiled. Arthur stopped and looked at him.

"Not just Gwen" he admitted, before he turned and started walking.

"Rory?" Thomas asked as he entered the physicians office. She looked up, through tear streaked eyes as she stood over Gaius's body.

"It's strange, I feel like I'm intruding" she said, as Thomas pulled her into a hug.

"He was so proud of you, of how far you'd come" Thomas said. Rory began to sob, even as Thomas's own eyes teared up.

"But I close my eyes, and I see him, going through his books, mixing his potions…" she said softly, looking down at this old man who, over the past few months had become one of her dearest friends.

"And that's good, as long as you don't forget him, he'll always be here" he said. Rory nodded and sniffed, pulling away.

"sorry, you came to see me?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, the King has asked you join him in the audience chamber" Thomas told her. Rory nodded and then gently pulled the blanket over Gaius's face.

The audience chamber was quiet today, the knights stood silently off to the side, except for Merlin, who stood behind Arthur and Gwen. Rory looked at Thomas as she entered, and he gave her an encouraging smile as he joined the other knights. Rory walked forwards and bowed to Arthur and Gwen.

"Sire, you asked to see me?" she asked. Arthur inclined his head.

"Thank you for coming. I know Gaius's death has been hard, on all of us, but the court will need a physician. I've discussed it with the council, and in accordance with Gaius's last wishes, he has requested you take on that duty" he said. Rory nodded and bowed again.

"I will take on this duty, may I be as excellent a physician as Gaius was" she said.

"I know your not fully trained in the duty's of a physician, so Merlin has offered to lend his support and help if you require it" Gwen told her. Rory nodded and looked at Merlin.

"thank you" she said softly. He inclined his head, but remained silent.

"Is the body prepared?" Arthur asked softly. Rory nodded.

"He is my lord" she replied. Arthur stood and looked around the room. "The funeral will be at dusk tonight" he announced. The knights bowed their heads, and remained silent as Arthur left the room.

The warren of tunnels in the cliff face all eventually led to a large cavern, which was lit at the moment be several torches. The man with the green eyes watched as the woman paced around, before glaring at him.

"So, your trusted operative failed to get the seal" she muttered.

"A minor setback, I assure you" he replied. She glared at him.

"I have waited many months for this moment, I do not care for setbacks, minor or otherwise" she snarled, as she turned to a large ornate door set into the back of the cavern. There were nine circular indentations set into it, seven of which were filled with seals.

"I promise you I will get you that seal" he said, causing her to turn to him.

"No… no I have something else in mind, your method has proven to be… inefficient" she stated.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked, wondering why she had closed her eyes and turned away.

"You will see" she said, as a hissing sounded behind him. He turned to see a snake haired woman standing there, it looked at him and its eyes glowed. He screamed, then fell silent.

"Leave us" said the woman, and listened as the hissing moved away into the tunnels. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned around. The man was still there, except he was now nothing but a statue. His mouth opened in a silent scream. She smiled and pushed it over, where it fell hard, shattering into fragments.

"Do you like my new pet?" she asked the remains, before turning to two bundles in the corner, walking over to them.

"Soon my sisters, soon" she promised, kneeling down. "We will make Camelot pay" she said quietly.

Dusk had fallen over the land, and Gaius had been laid to rest on a funeral pyre. Arthur holding the torch that would light it. He made to step forwards, then thought better of it, turning to Merlin.

"He would want you to do this" he said softly, handing the torch to him. Merlin took it and stepped forwards, aware of the tears falling again.

"goodbye" he whispered, as he set the pyre alight. He stepped back, and threw the torch onto the burning wood, even as the loud flap of wings filled the air. He turned to see the Great Dragon and the smaller one, behind the group. Arthur turned to it, frowning.

"We come to pay our respects" said the Dragon softly. Arthur nodded, as Merlin walked up next to him.

"Thank you" he said simply. The Dragon inclined its head, before looking back at the pyre.

"How did you know?" asked Arthur. The Dragon looked at him, but remained silent for several moments, before it took flight, and moved away, the baby following a moment later. With a sigh Merlin turned back to the pyre, watching as the knights dug their swords into the ground, heads bowed. He and Arthur doing the same a moment later. Behind them, Gwen and Rory watching silently through tear streaked eyes.

The woman stood, facing away, her eyes closed again as the Snake haired woman entered the cavern.

"Miiissssstresss?" it asked, hissing with a forked tongue.

"You are to go to Camelot, once there you will find and bring me the Seal of Azreal" she commanded.

"And of the populancessss?"

"Do what you will, I care nothing for them, but you will bring me that seal" she said.

"Asss you wish" it said, before it departed the cavern.

Morning had come to Camelot, and Leon, had decided today that he would prefer to practice alone, outside the castle walls. The other knights had not asked, they were dealing with the loss in their own way.

"Look what I've found here then" said a voice from the shadows. Leon turned, and looked about, seeing nothing but shadows, then a man stepped out, dressed in leather.

"Who are you?" asked Leon watching him as he approached.

"A simple trader, nothing more" he replied.

"Really? I wasn't aware traders had a habit of sulking in shadows" Leon replied. The man laughed as he drew a sword.

"Oh, you got me there didn't you" he admitted, not sounding at all sorry. Leon took up a fighting stance.

"I warn you, I'm a knight of Camelot" Leon said.

"and look at me, so scared" the other man said mockingly. "Your kingdom killed one of our own, and this we do not forgive or forget" the man said, it was then Leon noticed a necklace the man was wearing, serpents, with three stars above it.

"Order of Sareal" Leon stated.

"But of course, not that it matters to you" he replied, then charged, Leon meeting his blade with his own. The man was good, Leon had to give him that, dodging and parrying as if he had trained all his life. They were evenly matched in the sword, both possessing considerable skill. But then Leon saw an opening. He thrust forwards, in what should have been a killing blow, only for it to be deftly parried as the man spun out of the way, coming up next to Leon.

"Give your king a message, he has made a powerful enemy with the death of Catharine" the man said, bringing his sword up. Leon dodged the first blow, feeling the second one as it landed on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"And you're a knight of Camelot, you must be an embarrassment to the king" said his assailant, kneeling down and picking up his sword, before he ran off. Leon slowly sat up, and with a roar of frustration, slammed his fist into the ground, before he realised his arm was bleeding, he hadn't even felt the cut. Forcing himself to calm down, he stood, and weapon less, made his way back to the city.

Arthur looked up as Leon entered, his arm bandaged, the look becoming one of concern.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked.

"I was… ambushed outside the city, a member of the Order of Sareal" Leon explained.

"What did they want?" asked Merlin, stepping forwards, Leon looked at him, then back at Arthur.

"for me to deliver a message" Leon replied.

"Which is?" asked Arthur, standing.

"That you have made a terrible enemy with the death of Catharine" Leon told him.

"I see" Arthur replied, sitting down again.

"Where is your sword?" he asked at length.

"It was… stolen my liege, after he defeated me" Leon said, hating the words.

"Once your healed, get another one from the armoury, and we'll see what to do about the Order of Sareal" Arthur said, but Leon did not move. Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"I fear I can no longer remain in your service my liege" said Leon, bowing towards Arthur.

"You lost one battle Leon, that is no shame" Arthur told him.

"But I lost it just the same" Leon said," I request a leave of absence, while I attempt to recover from this" he said.

"Leon, there is really no need, no man in this room would doubt your ability or honour" Arthur told him. Leon nodded, but stood firm.

"thank you my liege, but this is something I feel I must do" he replied. Arthur sighed and looked over at the knights, then back at Leon.

"If that is what you feel you must do, then do so. But do not remain gone too long" Arthur told him. Leon bowed, then turned, catching the eyes of the other knights, before he left the room. Once the doors were closed, Arthur looked at the other knights.

"Elyan" he said, and the dark skinned man stepped forwards.

"Sire" he said with a bow.

"Until such time as Leon returns you will take his duties on" Arthur said. Elyan bowed and moved back to the knights.

Outside the castle, with a final glance back, Leon rode away.

Beneath the castle, near to the well, the rock shuddered. Cracking where it had been weakened from the siege so many months before. And with a final pound it caved forwards, the snake haired woman stepping over the rubble. She slowly stepped forwards, looking around, hissing, before she moved up the tunnel, into the darkness.

Merlin awoke with a start, a nightmare, again. Although, thankfully, this time it began to fade as consciousness took over. Standing he walked to the water bowl and wet his face, before moving to the window and looking out. The breeze was cold on his body, winter was approaching the kingdom, and the nights always began to turn colder at this time of year. He closed his eyes, before he reached out, closing the window and moving to sit on the bed, before he pulled a trunk out from under it, opening it, and going through the contents. The note from his mother to Gaius, the final note from Gaius to him, and other belongings. It was scary, he realised, to know that this box represented the total sum of his wealth, his identity. Putting the items back, he closed the box and slid it back under the bed, before he laid back, pulling the covers up, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you have to go?" he whispered softly, not expecting a response, and not getting one.

Leon had rode far from the castle, and had found a small clearing in the forest, where he had made a small camp. He ate quietly, alone in his thoughts, going over the battle in his mind again and again. He was a knight, so to lose was an insult to his honour. But he knew he was the better warrior, so what had happened? Perhaps the distraction from the previous evenings sad event's had played a part. But still, he could not place total blame on that, no, he'd been sloppy, had lost the advantage, there was no blame. Maybe he was becoming too old for this, maybe it was time to move aside, let one of the others take over. But no, he couldn't do that either, he would do what he'd set out to do, to prove to himself he was still capable. Slowly he laid back on his makeshift bed and looked up at the night sky, at the stars above, then frowned, something was flying overhead, something big, heading towards the mountains. He sat up frowning, it was impossible. What was a Dark Dragon doing in Camelot?

Elyan was in the armoury with Percival, sharpening his sword, while Percival stood by watching.

"Leon was wrong to go" Elyan said suddenly. Percival shrugged and looked away for a moment.

"He believes he had his reasons, who are we to judge?" he asked. Elyan sighed and put the sword down, turning to face him.

"With the order of Sareal on the hunt now, we need all the knights we can get, not let them go off on some quest to find themselves" Elyan said. Percival frowned, as he sat down on the step.

"What is this Order of Sareal, why are they so feared?" he asked as Elyan sat next to him.

"They're a group of cut throats, they formed long ago, they have no loyalty, not even to each other really. But their members are well trained in all forms of battle" Elyan said. Percival nodded as he listened.

"A few years ago, before I was captured and rescued, I came past the remains of one of their battles. It was terrible, bodies of soldiers everywhere, the banner of Sareal planted in the chest of the leader, but the most horrible part… there was not one of the dead who was a member of the order" he continued. "they have earned the right to be feared" he finished softly.

"It issss not them you mussst fear" said a voice from the doorway. The knights grabbed their weapons and turned to the door as a snake haired woman walked in.

"it isssss me" she finished, her eyes glowing, and her voice laughing as the two knights turned to stone in front of her. Slowly walked forwards, and reaching down, removed the keys from Elyan's belt that hung on the wall behind them. With a final glance at them, she turned and stalked out of the room.

Arthur awoke to the sound of the alarm bells ringing throughout the city.

"One day I will get a full night's sleep" he grumbled as he got up, and quickly dressing, left his chambers. Seeing a guard running towards him.

"Sire, in the armoury" he said.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"Two of the knights, sire, you'd best see for yourself" he said. Arthur nodded and took off at a brisk pace. Eventually he entered the armoury, seeing Merlin, Gwaine and Thomas already there, looking at Percival and Elyan. Arthur stopped short, as Rory ran a finger around their faces, before consulting a book she was carrying.

"What happened to them?" asked Arthur, glancing at the others.

"They're stone" said Merlin, looking at him.

"I can see that, but how?" he asked. "an enchantment?" he guessed, looking over at Rory.

"No, a curse actually" she said, walking over to him, handing him the book, the page showed a drawing of a snake haired woman with glowing eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, handing it back to Rory.

"The texts say it's a Medusa, a creature conjured by powerful dark magic. The text says to gaze upon her will cause you to be turned to stone" she said.

"So there's one of these running around my castle?" Arthur demanded.

"I've checked what I can, and I can't see any kind of enchantment that would cause this, and this is the only known creature capable of doing… this" she said, gesturing to Elyan and Percival.

"How do we kill it?" asked Gwaine from where he was standing eyes narrowed as he looked at Percival's stone features. Rory sighed and closed the book.

"That's the thing, how do you kill something you can't look at?" she asked.

"Surely there must be something" Arthur said. Rory for her part shook her head.

"I'll check the other texts, to see if I missed anything, but for the moment I think it best we lie these two down" she said.

"Why?" asked Merlin. Rory shrugged.

"Well, they should be fine, but if they somehow get knocked over and shattered, then that's it, they're gone" she explained. Arthur nodded and between himself, Gwaine, Merlin and Thomas, managed to lie the two stone knights down.

"You know, this is a really creepy situation, last time I saw two of my knights turned to stone was where we were in the tower of Dolgos" Arthur muttered. Rory made sure they were safe, then took her leave. Arthur sighed and looked at his remaining knights.

"Double the guard, and if they see this creature tell them to run, not engage it" he ordered.

Rory returned to the Pharmacy, and setting the book down on the table, went up to the stacks and pulled out several more volumes, before taking them down to the table. She was glancing through them when the door opened.

"Just a second" she said, turning the page, before glancing over and gasping as the Medusa glared at her, her eyes glowing.

"I think, perhapsssss you won't be aiding your king after all" the Medusa hissed at the statue.

Two hours later Arthur walked around the statue of Rory and shook his head.

"This is getting out of hand" he muttered as Thomas ran in, stopping short on seeing his wife standing, immobile in the middle of the room.

"Rory?" Thomas whispered, as Merlin grabbed his arm. Thomas looked at him, then pulled away, before drawing his sword, and running out.

"Thomas, Thomas!" Arthur yelled after the departing man. With a sigh he looked at Merlin.

"See if you can find anything" he said. Merlin nodded, and turned to the book Rory had been looking at, before he sat down and started turning the pages as Arthur walked out, after Thomas.

He had taken about ten paces when he heard a scream from down the corridor, a familiar scream. He broke into a run and bumped into Gwen who was staring at a statue of Thomas, behind it, in the flickering torchlight he could see the shadow of a woman. He gripped Gwen's hand and ran up the stairs, the Medusa behind them. At the top they round the corner to see Gwaine standing there with two guards, all stone.

"Damn it" Arthur cursed as he flung open the door to his chambers and pulled Gwen inside. The sound of the Medusa hissing behind them as it followed them up the stairs. The quickly his behind the dressing screen.

"Arthur..?" asked Gwen softly as the doors to his chambers burst open and the snake haired woman walked in.

"My king…" she hissed, looking around the room. Arthur put his finger to his lips for quiet and Gwen nodded as the creature continued to look around. Slowly Arthur withdrew his sword and as the Creature turned away he leapt out with a yell, sword raised high. The Medusa turned back to look at him, and its eyes glowed. A moment later it stepped aside as the statue that had once been Arthur landed with a soft thud against the bed. The Medusa chuckled and turned, walking out of the room. Gwen waited a few moments then slowly stepped out, going over to Arthur.

"Oh no… please no" she whispered. Then she turned and stopped short as the Medusa stared at her from the doorway, its eyes glowed, and then it turned, leaving the petrified king and queen of Camelot there.

Merlin yawned and turned another page, he'd been at this for hours. Always aware of the unseeing gaze of Rory upon the door. Then he saw it. The way to beat the creature. With a smile, he grabbed the book up and run out, screeching to a halt as he saw the dozens of people turned to stone in the corridor.

"Ut oh" he muttered to himself, before breaking into a run, seeing a stone Thomas up ahead.

"please be alright… please be alright" he muttered to himself, running up the stairs, past a petrified Gwaine and two guards and into the kings chambers, skidding to a halt as he saw Gwen standing there, turned to stone, and Arthur laying half across the bed, sword raised. Merlin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, before he turned around, and stopped short as the Medusa watched him.

"Well, it seems I missed one" it said, its eyes glowed and Merlin looked away, before gasping. The Medusa regarded him with interest.

"I see there's some magic in you boy, it won't protect you for long however" it said, before Merlin roared and ran past it, knocking it aside. The Medusa briefly considered giving chase, but then shook its head, before it moved down the stairs, and followed the corridors around to outside the castle, and then down to the vaults.

Merlin ran for all he was worth, each step feeling heavier than the last one as he ran from the castle, clutching the book. Around him, the people of the city watched with unseeing stone faces. How'd the medusa have time to do all this? He wondered to himself, as he reached the main gates. He opened them, aware of how heavy his arms felt, before he ran out of the gates. Before eventually falling to his knees. Hoof beats thundered nearby, and he saw a horse pull up, and someone leapt down, kneeling by him. Merlin managed a smile as Leon looked at him with concern.

"Merlin? What is gods name's happened?" asked Leon, looking at him. Merlin held out the book, Leon taking it.

"A Medusa?" asked Leon, looking at it.

"They're stone" Merlin said as Leon looked over at him.

"What?" asked Leon.

"All of them, this Medusa, its turned most of Camelot's citizens to stone" he said.

"How'd you escape?" Leon asked. Merlin shook his head and held up a greying hand.

"I didn't" he replied. Leon stepped back shocked, and leant down to help him up.

"No, I can't stay like this much longer, you have to kill it, break the curse" Merlin said, even as his back and chest began to solidify.

"How?" asked Leon, watching his friends transformation with horror.

"The book, it's in the boo-" Merlin stopped talking as the transformation finished. Leon looked at him, then back at the book, and began to read.

With a hiss of triumph the Medusa snatched the Seal of Azreal from its resting place in the vaults of Camelot, before she turned and walked away. She could feel the power emanating from it as she held it tightly, before she slipped it into the small hold all she carried. Advancing up the stairs she walked out into the sunlight, catching a glimpse of a man running into the castle. Slowly she smiled, before she followed him in.

Leon rushed to the armoury, seeing Elyan and Percival lying on the ground, their gazes wide and unseeing. He put it out of his mind and he picked up a shield from the rack, and then a sword. He gave them one last look before he ran out, he ran up the stairs and turned a corner, even as, at the other end the Medusa did the same. He backed up, closing his eyes, hearing her hiss as she approached. He moved deeper into the room, keeping out of sight as much as possible, and his back to the door. He opened his eyes briefly to see the shadow of the Medusa as it was cast on the wall in front of him. Slowly it stepped into the room, hissing as it did so.

"So, just two of left, tell me sir Leon, how does it feel to be so utterly useless?" the Medusa said, as it advanced on him, his eyes tight shut.

"Who said I was useless?" he demanded, not looking.

"you abandon your kingdom, your oath to the king, and now, you are alone" she said as she stepped closer. Leon gulped softly as he felt her rough, reptilian hand touch his shoulder, repulsed by it.

"Come now Leon, its over, give yourself to me" she hissed softly in his ear. Slowly Leon turned to face her, his eyes shut. He heard her hissing laugh, and then, praying, opened his eyes briefly. She smiled and her eyes glowed, even as he held the shield up, backwards, the Medusa screamed, as her own gaze locked into her. With a pained hiss, she spun away, blinded, thrashing about the room, knocking things over. Leon dropped the shield as the Medusa tripped, falling to its knees. It looked around with blind eyes, panic on its face. Leon held his sword aloft, then with a roar spun around, cutting it through the neck. The Creature's hiss died away as the head full of snakes bounced across the floor. Outside there was a clatter and he looked out to see people falling forwards to their hands and knees, shaking their heads in confusion. Slowly he smiled, then frowned as behind him, the body of the Medusa vanished in a cloud of magical energy.

Outside the city Merlin fell to his side, gasping before he looked up, seeing Leon's horse watching him impassively. In the Pharmacy Rory staggered forwards, blinking as she grabbed the table for support. A moment later Thomas rushed in, embracing her. In the kings chambers Arthur fell forwards, his sword embedding itself in the headboard, while across the room Gwen let out a little cry as she fell to her knees, a moment later Gwaine and the two guards rushing in and helping her up.

"thank you" she said with a smile, while on the bed, Arthur was trying to disentangle himself from the sheets.

Down in the Armoury Percival and Elyan sat up, before both blinked at each other.

The woman turned as a magical tornado appeared in the cavern and the body of the Medusa flopped uselessly to the ground. She sighed and went to it.

"And you were doing such a good job too" she said almost sadly, her eyes lighting up as the seal of Azreal fell from its small hold all. She picked it up and, the Medusa forgotten moved to the ornate door. Slowly she placed it in the lower of the remaining two indents and watched as a magical line drew from the seal at the bottom, moving up to the next one, then up again, the line drawing ever closer to the top, until it reached the Seal of Arial. There was a click, and the line died away. Another lock open. Only the Seal of Basrak remained, held by Lord Godstone. A simple matter to acquire. She looked over at the two bodies.

"Soon, Morgana, Morgause, soon, I promise" she muttered.

"So, you still feel useless?" asked Merlin as he stood next to Leon in the audience chamber. Leon smiled at him and shook his head.

"One battle lost, is not a dishonour" he said, echoing Arthur's words.

"Glad you figured that out in time" said Arthur, stepping into the room.

"Actually, sire, it was something else" Leon admitted, stepping forwards. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"oh?"

"While I was in my self imposed exile, I saw a Dark Dragon" he told them.

"We have no Dark Dragon's in Camelot" said Rory, from where she was stood, off to the side.

"Camelot does not, but where we found Merlin…" he said. Arthur looked around the room, then sighed.

"The Order of Sareal, and Dark Dragons, anyone else want to add to our problems?" he asked. The room remained silent.

"good" Arthur said sitting back. Rory turned to Leon and tilted her head.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, getting down to business. He looked at her.

"Actually I have a bit of a stiff neck" he said. She looked at him, her eyes going wide, as Merlin suddenly burst out laughing, quickly followed by the others except Arthur.

"I don't get it" he said, causing Leon to laugh now.

"No, really, I don't" Arthur continued.

6/12

Merlin

Love lost, Love Gained

"_Freya?" asked Merlin, his breath catching in his throat as he watched her enter the room. Arthur immediately shot to his feet._

"_You?" he demanded._

"_A terrible time is approaching Merlin, and you must be ready, all of Camelot must be ready" Freya said to him as they sat and ate._

"_Oh?" he asked._

"_The Third Sibling" Freya told him._

"_Arthur, please, if she says she is here to help, then I believe her" Merlin said as Arthur looked at him._

"_In case you forgot, the last time we saw her she had a tendency to turn into a beast and kill people" Arthur said, looking at him._

"_and's she's over that, she cured" Merlin said._

"_Merlin, you don't get over being cursed, and she's a druid!" Arthur yelled._

"_Does that really matter?" Merlin shot back, Arthur shook his head and looked at him._

"_Why are you so interested in her?"_

"_I love her" Merlin replied._

"_Wonderful" Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes._

"_At last, the seal of Basrak" said the woman as she held it aloft, before putting it into the final indent. There was a loud groan as the magical line shot from seal to seal, before with a final click and another groan the ornate door opened._

"_Now, Camelot will truly live in fear" she said laughing._

"_The day approaches my brood, the day when the five kingdoms will burn and then bow before us!" yelled the Matriarch as her brood flew around her. "Take wing now, prepare your young for the battle ahead, but know Camelot will be mine to destroy!"_


	6. Love Lost, Love Gained

6/12

Merlin

Love Lost, Love Gained

Camelot at night was a dark, mysterious place, but Camelot at night in winter, that was something else. The shadows seemed somehow darker, somehow, colder. The night watch went about their patrols, checking every nook and cranny, so now, as snow began to fall, they found themselves hugging their cloaks tighter about themselves, to stave off the chill of the night.

Merlin turned over in bed, wide awake, the covers pulled up around him, as he looked out of the window, as the snow began to fall heavier, being gently blown by the wind, he turned back onto his back, looking at the ceiling, seeing the shadows there as the snow fell. With a sigh he turned away again, then sat up suddenly as the scream sounded in his mind. He gripped his head, eyes shut tightly, when finally the scream subsided. With a wince he looked around the room. Nothing but shadows fell across the walls and floors. He took a deep breath and stood, letting the blanket drop away as he walked towards the door, then fell to his knees, the screaming coming again, now finding he was screaming as well.

The cavern was empty, the woman kneeling in front of the ornate door, her head bowed, her eyes closed. The remains had been moved in front of it, as behind her a gangly creature with long arms and longer legs bounded into the room. Slowly she turned to it and held out her hand. With a hissing breath it handed her a disk, and she smiled, before she slowly stood, while the creature, a shadow weaver, for that was what it was, a creature that lived in the dark recesses of the world, unseen, unnoticed and unknown, moved to the far corner away from her.

"At last, the seal of Basrak" said the woman as she held it aloft, before putting it into the final indent. There was a loud groan as the magical line shot from seal to seal, before with a final click and another groan the ornate door opened.

"Now, Camelot will truly live in fear" she said laughing. Light spilled from the room beyond, wisps flying out around her, illuminating the room. She watched them with growing wonder, until two wisps emerged, circling around her before shooting off to the bodies on the floor and landing gently on top of them before vanishing. With a smile the woman turned to the shadow weaver, who was absently patting the wisps away.

"and you did so well" she muttered, even as she incinerated it, and then with a smile of genuine pleasure closed her eyes as the bodies behind her began to scream.

Merlin was still screaming, clutching his head when a guard ran in to the room, lifting him, doors opening to see what the commotion was even as he pulled him towards the pharmacy. By the time the guard had got him there, Merlin had stopped shaking, his brow soaked with sweat, despite the cold.

"Get him on the bed" Rory said, turning to the books on the table, then wincing as Merlin began to scream again.

Lord Godstone stood on the battlements of his castle with his daughter, both of them eyes wide, afraid as the night air filled with the roars of Dragons.

Odin stepped to his window, and looked out across his kingdom, even as below him in his courtyard, his guards looked around in horror, searching for the source of the Dragon's roars.

Annus stormed out into her courtyard, joining her son and clutching his arm tightly.

And in Camelot, Arthur ran to his window, his eyes squinting through the snow that was falling, looking for something, anything that could be making this noise.

The Baby Dragon screamed from its nest, even as Kilgharrah did the same, roaring out into the night, while around the kingdom the Dark Dragons roared from where they had made their homes. The loudest of the, the Matriarch.

And below lake Alanor, near the mountains, the water stirred as a woman emerged, screaming.

"At last, the land as it was meant to be, the way it should be. Magic restored" said the woman, as even behind her, the two screaming corpses stood, as flesh repaired, blood began to flow. Slowly she turned to them, grinning as she watched Morgana and Morgause step forwards, looking around at the wisps flying around the cavern.

"And now my sisters. Our revenge can begin" said the woman with a laugh, even as the door slammed shut, the seal's clattering to the floor.

"who are you?" whispered Morgause, looking at her, even as she held her hands in front of her, touching her own face, Morgana doing the same, the woman looked at them with a grin.

"I, am Morrigan" she stated simply.

"Right, I want some answers and I want them now!" demanded Arthur, looking at his knights. All of them save Merlin, who was now unconscious following the pervious nights happenings. Leon bowed and stepped forwards.

"We have nothing lord, no clues, no idea's as to what was behind it, save the Dark Dragons" he said. Arthur shook his head as he turned away.

"I've had runners in here today from all the other kingdoms, and it wasn't just us, You say you saw a Dark Dragon Leon, I don't dispute that, but one Dark Dragon cannot be loud enough to be heard in all five kingdoms" Arthur said. Slowly Percival stepped forwards.

"What, what if it was more than one?" he asked. Arthur sighed and turned to face him.

"Then god help us" he muttered, as a moment later the door opened and Merlin walked in, still looking pale.

"Should you even be up?" asked Gwaine looking at him, concerned. Merlin slowly nodded and moved to the side, aware that Arthur was watching him.

"Take riders out, scour every piece of land, I want to know what the hell we're dealing with" Arthur said looking at the knights. As one they bowed and left.

"Not you Merlin" said Arthur, looking at the back of his head. Slowly Merlin turned to face him, trembling.

"Sire?" he asked softly.

"The Dragon screams, we all heard them. I need you to find out what you can from the Dragon in Camelot, he might know something" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"Where do I look?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"He usually has a habit of finding us when something's about to happen, I'm sure if you run around for half an hour he'll turn up somewhere" Arthur said with a small grin, "that's if you're up to it" he said. Merlin nodded and returned the smile,

"well at least I'll be looking for the one Dragon that's not trying to eat us" he said.

"now there's a happy thought" mumbled Arthur with a roll of his eyes. Merlin turned to leave when Arthur spoke up.

"Oh, Merlin, one thing" he said, Merlin turning around again. "A guard said he found _you_ screaming last night, what was that about?" he asked.

"I've been having bad headaches for the past few weeks, but last night it felt like someone was putting a hammer through my head" he explained.

"Has Rory given you anything?" asked Arthur.

"Some remedy's" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded, and then turned away, Merlin doing the same.

Merlin looked up as the Great Dragon landed before him.

"You felt it as well?" asked the Dragon looking at him.

"Last night, the pain, I thought I was going to die" said Merlin.

"Indeed, I fear something terrible has happened Merlin" he said.

"Arthur seems to think it was the Dark Dragons roaring, trying to intimidate us" Merlin said.

"Ahh, and so convenient that would be, if it was the cause, but no, young Warlock. They, like you and I were affected by the pain as well" the Dragon said.

"Then do you know what it was?" asked Merlin.

"I was but a young Dragon when I first felt the pain, many centuries ago, before even Camelot existed" it said. Merlin looked up at it, nodding. "There is, far from here, a cavern, set beneath the Mountains of Shotosh. Within the cavern there is a door, us magical beings know it as the door of the nine seals"

"Like the seal of Azreal?" asked Merlin.

"Yes. The nine seals were named for the sorcerers who gave their life to create the room beyond the door" it said. "Only once in the past have I felt the Pain Merlin, and that was when the door was last open" it continued.

"But what's behind this door?" Merlin asked.

"Some say it is simply a room, and for those not born to magic, it is such, but to those who possess Magic, and the ability to open it, it is so much more. It is a gateway, one where the souls of magical beings are stored, until, when the door is opened they can be free to move on, or, if their body is available… to live again" it said. Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"But, why would anyone do that?" he asked.

"The only reason it would be opened is if someone were attempting to bring another back, without necromancy" the Dragon said, taking flight and moving off. Merlin watched it go and scratched his head.

Two days had passed, with no signs of the Dark Dragons, and only the great Dragons ominous warning, everything had been quiet, Arthur was sitting in the audience chamber talking to Merlin, figuring out if they should send someone to the cavern when the door opened. They didn't pay attention as the woman walked in, until she cleared her throat. The both looked over and their jaws dropped open.

"Freya?" asked Merlin, his breath catching in his throat as he watched her enter the room. Arthur immediately shot to his feet.

"You?" he demanded.

"Forgive me for returning sire" she said, with a bow.

"Guards!" yelled Arthur as they ran into the room.

"Please, I'm here to help" she protested.

"You are dead" Arthur said glaring at her.

"I was" she replied softly. "the door of the nine seals has been opened" she stated. "The third sibling is almost ready to strike"

"What are you babbling about?" demanded Arthur.

"She has brought them back"

"Who has done what?" asked Arthur stepping forwards.

"The Third Sibling, Morrigan" she said. Arthur looked at her, then barked a laugh.

"And your 'curse?'" he asked, sarcastically.

"It has not returned my lord" she replied. Arthur looked at her and shook his head.

"Take her away" he said.

"Arthur!" yelled Merlin.

"Not one word Merlin" warned Arthur as Freya was taken silently from the room.

"so we're back to this?" asked Merlin looking at him.

"Back to what?"

"unwilling to listen to someone who uses magic" Merlin replied.

"Don't be absurd" Arthur said, looking at him. "You know what happened last time" he snapped.

"Arthur, please, if she says she is here to help, then I believe her" Merlin said as Arthur looked at him.

"In case you forgot, the last time we saw her she had a tendency to turn into a beast and kill people" Arthur said, looking at him.

"And she's over that, she's cured" Merlin said.

"Merlin, you don't get over being cursed, and she's a druid!" Arthur yelled.

"Does that really matter?" Merlin shot back, Arthur shook his head and looked at him.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"I loved her" Merlin replied.

"Wonderful" Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes, then blinked.

"You what?" he demanded.

"I loved her. I kept her hidden, away from Uther, away from you" he said.

"You harboured a Druid? A magic user, even while my Father was alive?" asked Arthur, eyes wide in shock. "I don't believe this" he muttered.

"Believe what you want, it's the truth" Merlin replied. Arthur looked over at him, shaking his head sadly.

"Because you loved her" he stated.

"Yes" Merlin said. Arthur shook his head sadly.

"I thought I knew you Merlin" he said softly.

"For what's its worth, I would never have betrayed you, or Uther, I just wanted her to be free, is that a crime?" he asked. Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

"No…" he muttered softly. "But I wish you had told me" he added.

"And I wanted to, for years, I've wanted to tell you so many things…" he said.

"Like what?" Arthur asked, Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not important" Merlin said softly. Arthur watched him and shook his head again.

"I need to think" he said.

"And Freya?" asked Merlin, Arthur looked down at him.

"Speak to her, see what she's on about" he said. Merlin stood and went to leave, then turned back.

"Arthur, This hasn't changed anything, I'm still Merlin" he said. Arthur made no reply and Merlin turned away, leaving the audience chamber.

Freya looked up as Merlin approached, her soft eyes smiling the way he remembered.

"You're troubled" she said as he opened the door and entered the cell, sitting down opposite her.

"It's nothing important, how have you been?" he asked.

"dead" she replied, causing him to glance at her, before she broke into a smile. One he returned.

"Stupid question" he said, then sighed, "You came to warn us?" he prompted. She nodded.

"But I think it's something Arthur must hear for himself" she said.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment" Merlin replied. Freya nodded as if in understanding of what had just happened, but then looked away.

"I will stay here the night, when he sees I have not been taken by the curse, perhaps then he will listen" she said, before looking back.

"You felt it the other night?" she asked softly. Merlin looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault" he replied. She smiled at him then, taking his hand.

"Still the forgiving Merlin, even as a knight" she said softly, he looked up at her, sadness on his face.

"I've missed you" he admitted.

"And I, you. I have watched you for many months, watching your trials, sharing your sorrow and your joy" she said.

"More sorrow than anything else" he said.

"No… You have good friends here Merlin, people who care about you far more than you know, that was why I would not let you leave before, that is why I won't let you leave now" she said. Merlin let out a shuddering breath and she pulled him to her.

"There's been so much though" he whispered. Freya smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Your months lost, Gaius, the little girl Amy… I know Merlin, for I have always been there with you" she said quietly. Merlin looked up at her, and nodded.

"Then Arthur… I thought… I'd hoped that with him as king I wouldn't have to live in secret, but still…." He admitted. Freya pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Arthur will learn the truth soon Merlin, sooner than you think" she stated.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because the time is approaching when it will be more dangerous for Arthur _not _to know" she said, her gaze becoming intense. Merlin pulled away from her, shaking his head.

"I don't understand" he said softly. The smile returned to Freya's face and she leant out, stroking his cheek gently.

"You will know when the time is right Merlin" she told him. Merlin stared at her, then blinked and looked away briefly, before turning back to her, but remaining silent.

"But you must beware Merlin" she said.

"beware of what?" he asked.

"the confession to Arthur, that will be just the beginning of your trial" she said softly.

"I know he loves her, and he's lost so damned much, but still, I feel this… anger… bitterness at her" Arthur said as he sat in his chambers with Gwen. Gwen listened and then took his hand.

"Because you still see magic as an evil thing, it's a trap Arthur, your father despised magic for what it did to your mother, and then you lost your father to magic. Your heart rebels at the thought, the notion that any magic can be used for good" Gwen said. "But the real question here, the one your avoiding, the girl, Freya" she said, causing Arthur to look at her. Slowly he nodded.

"Merlin trusts her completely" Arthur said.

"As you trust him completely. It's the same trap, as the previous one. Your heart rebels… but your trust for Merlin also spurs you to inaction, either good or bad" she said.

"I never thought of it like that" he said.

"Because you are not the one watching. Merlin is the best friend you have had in your life, loyal, kind, caring and he loves you as a brother, as you do him. Now you find your loyalties torn. Do you act now as his king, or his brother?" she told him, spelling it out. Arthur took her hand, and nodded,

"And how do I act? Why… why is this so difficult?" he asked. Gwen smiled then and patted his hand gently.

"The choice, is simple. It is the convincing yourself, that is the difficulty" she said. "Yes or no, Arthur, it really is that simple, you just have to choose" she said standing, and with one last glance at him, left the chamber.

"Here, food" said Merlin walking up to the cell with a plate. Freya looked at him and smiled as she stood, remembering the last time when he would smuggle her food, but at least this time she wasn't in hiding, and the cell had definite benefits. A makeshift bed for one. She watched as he opened the door and placed it on the small wooden table, before closing the door on them.

"Your joining me?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I didn't get the chance last time" Merlin said, as he produced a second plate from beneath the first one. With a smile they sat on the cold wooden floor and ate. Finally Merlin spoke up.

"why did you come back?" he asked.

"You don't want me here?"" she asked, looking up at him. Merlin quickly shook his head.

"No, not that at all, but, you knew, as soon as you entered the castle what Arthur's reaction would have been, I meant why did you come back here?" he asked. Freya nodded and took a sip of water, Merlin waiting patiently.

"A terrible time is approaching Merlin, and you must be ready, all of Camelot must be ready" Freya said to him as they sat and ate.

"Oh?" he asked.

"The Third Sibling" Freya told him.

"I've been hearing about this third sibling for awhile now, who is she?" asked Merlin. Freya went very silent and looked down at her plate.

"Freya, I need to know" he said gently, putting his own plate down and taking her hand in his. Slowly she looked up at him.

Merlin looked up as she suddenly stood.

"I've said enough for the moment, and I'm quite tired" she said, moving to the bed and lying down. Slowly Merlin stood and looked over at her.

"Good night Merlin" she said, turning away from him as she laid down.

"Good night" he replied softly, before walking out, with a great many more questions then when he had entered.

Morning came to the kingdom, another snow filled night, the ground covered with footprints as the people who worked in the castle went about their business. It had taken Arthur most of the night, but he had reached a decision at last, and his mind set, he had finally managed to get some sleep before dawn had broken, now he stood in the audience chamber with Gwen, Merlin, The knights and Rory.

"Bring her in" he ordered, from where he was sitting. A guard bowed and went to the corridor, before Freya was escorted into the room. The guards bowed and left, closing the doors. Freya bowed to Arthur, but otherwise remained silent.

"I see, your curse has been broken" Arthur said at length. Freya nodded at him, but he held his hand up.

"please, now, I know you are aware of what my father's feelings on magic were, and to an extent I share those feelings" he continued. "But I must also learn to be my own King. You have come here, with the offer of aid" he told her, standing up, before moving behind Merlin.

"Merlin, trusts you. That is a lot in your favour. He is a loyal friend, and a brother to me. And only a fool does not listen to a trusted friend. Please, tell me what you know, and be sure you are safe" he said, Gwen breaking into a smile, the knights looking at each other as if wondering what had actually just happened. Merlin looked at him briefly.

"Thank you" he whispered. Arthur gave a small smile, before turning back to Freya.

"thank you my liege" she said softly, then took a deep breath, looking around the room.

"You may, or may not have heard of the Third Sibling" she began, everyone shook their heads, except Merlin, and surprising Arthur, Gwen.

"The little girl, Amy, she mentioned the Third Sibling before…" Gwen took a breath and then shook her head, before looking back at Freya.

"My King, she is the third of three sisters" Freya explained.

"Go on" Arthur prompted.

"Her name is Morrigan, her sisters, Morgause and Morgana" she said, and even as she finished, the room went utterly silent, and even the temperature seemed to drop.

"There was no third sister" said Arthur suddenly, breaking the silence.

"There was, and always has been. It was to her that Gaius entrusted Morgause all those years ago, of the three, she is the oldest and most powerful" Freya explained.

"But I would've heard about her surely" said Arthur, but Freya shook her head sadly.

"You did not know of Morgause, not at first" Freya reminded him. "there were secrets kept during the great purge, secrets even Uther was not privy too, that was just one" Freya said gently.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked softly.

"It was her who opened the door of the nine seals" Freya said.

"Which is?" asked Arthur.

"A door, but behind it is a… gathering place for the souls of those who possess magic, it was originally made so that future generations of magic users could consult with those who had passed over, however over the centuries, as more sorcerers fell to… darker persuasions, it was decided that the chamber would be sealed, and nine sorcerers gave their lives to create the door of the nine seals. It was locked magically, and could only be opened by one who possessed both magic, and the nine seals" she said.

"And this… Morrigan, she's opened the door?"

"Yes, that was the cause of the disturbance the other night, thousands of restless souls being released upon the land, most to go there after life, some returning to the bodies they had inhabited in life, and some, like me, who have only a finite time upon this land"

"Wait… what?" asked Merlin stepping forwards looking at her. Slowly she looked at him, and shook her head.

"I died accepting my fate, the soul knows this, and it will eventually depart from this body" she said.

"I'm sorry" said Arthur gently, but Freya shook her head.

"No, it is I who apologise, this is about Morrigan, and should remain about her" Freya stated firmly.

"Why did she open the door?" asked Gwen, speaking up.

"That is the crux if you will, of her plan. She has reclaimed the remains of her sisters, who, both being magical, would have been trapped with the other souls. By releasing them, and having the bodies, she will have resurrected them" Freya said, the room immediately going into uproar.

"no, I refuse to believe that, too long were we fighting them, too long living in fear only to vanquish them and have them both return" Arthur said, shaking his head.

"It is too late, they are already here" Freya said simply, then stepped forwards. "there is one other thing that is said about the Third sibling" Freya said, looking only at Arthur.

"Which is?" he asked. Freya nodded, looked at Merlin, then back at Arthur.

"For those of us who have passed over and returned, she is also known by a title" Freya said.

"What title?" asked Leon, looking at her. Freya looked eminently sad at that point.

"We know her as the Destroyer of Camelot" and all conversation in the room ceased.

"What?" asked Arthur slowly.

"I know not who will live, or who will die in that final battle with her, but the title is written in the ages. When the final battle occurs, Camelot will be destroyed" she said.

"How?" asked Merlin, quietly, as Arthur stared at the floor.

"we do not know" Freya replied sadly. Slowly Arthur looked up at her.

"Do we know when?" he asked, but Freya shook her head.

"My King, this is just the beginning" she said. Slowly Arthur nodded and then sat down on the chair, his thoughts in turmoil, standing next to him, Gwen gripped his shoulder tightly. Slowly he looked up at Freya.

"thank you" he said softly. She bowed to him, and he looked at Merlin.

"See she's made comfortable" he said flatly. Merlin bowed, almost woodenly, before walking to Freya, taking her hand and leading her out, as soon as they were gone, Leon stepped forwards.

"Sire, if what she says is true then we must hunt this woman" he said.

"And do what? Morgana was bad enough, Morgause was powerful in her own right, but three of them, one of whom we know nothing about?" demanded Arthur.

"Sire, I must disagree, to sit here and do nothing, invites disaster" Leon protested. Arthur looked up at him sharply, then his face softened.

"I appreciate your dedication Sir Leon, but now is not the time for us to split our forces. If they covert Camelot as much as Morgana did, then, in time they will come to us" he said. "and god help them if they do" he added.

Merlin led Freya to his chambers, both walking silently, inside he sat her down and poured her some water, handing it to her with a shaking hand.

"Merlin…" she began, looking at him.

"How long?" he asked her, not trusting himself to look at her.

"Two Days" she replied. Slowly he nodded and looked at her, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you" she said softly.

"Why… why is it that everyone I love, everyone I care about keeps being taken away?" he asked, his voice wavering, "I lost you once…, and then Gaius…., and now this… why?" he demanded, suddenly becoming angry, and across the room the mirror shattered onto the floor, even as the candle fire exploded upwards.

"Merlin stop" Freya said, grabbing his arm rightly.

"Why? Give me one damned good reason why?" he said through the tears.

"You, Gaius, and now even my home? Tell me, why the hell should I stop.. what's this damned land ever done for me!" he demanded.

"Merlin, please, this isn't you" she said softly.

"Isn't it? Then what am I? some poor serving boy turned knight because the king wants me here? This, all of this" he said gesturing to his clothing, "is a lie, and that's all my life has ever been, so tell me, what do I have to be grateful for?" he yelled, even as he fell to his knees sobbing, Freya kneeling next to him, her own eyes wet as she took his head in her hands.

"Because you have something many people never have Merlin, but you can't see it" she said gently. He looked up at her, then, into her smiling, tear streaked face. "You have the love of more people than you can possibly know" she told him, before she kissed him, Merlin returning it. Eventually she pulled away.

"And soon Merlin, you will have someone more dearer to you than you can possibly imagine in your life" she said sadly.

"No one can be" he said simply, and she actually laughed at this.

"You will see" she said simply. "But know this, they will be just like you" she added. Merlin looked at her, seeing the truth, his glowing eyes fading to normal, as she gently lifted him up.

"How will I know?" he asked.

"Because there will be no doubt" she replied.

Cenred's castle was deserted now, home only to the dead. Except for three sisters. They entered the throne room, seeing the bodies there, stepping over and around them, but otherwise not caring. Morrigan turned to Morgana ad Morgause with a smile as she sat down on the empty throne.

"Welcome home my sisters" she said, as Morgana and Morgause both looked at her, then at each other smiling.

Arthur was watching the courtyard with a smile, Freya and Merlin throwing snowballs at each other, looked fun actually.

"I've never seen him look so happy" said Gwen joining him at the window.

"She has a day" Arthur said simply. "they're making the most of it" he told her.

"It's so sad, he's lost so much, yet he remains so loyal, never wavering in his faith of you" she said. Arthur looked at her, and she smiled at him.

"And, you, I'm proud of you" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making the right choice, for letting them have this time, for not being your father" she said. He looked away from her, then back.

"Gwen, I've made so many mistakes, I've listened to people, I've listened to my father, to Gaius, to Merlin, to you… but the other night, after we spoke… I think I finally learned to listen to myself" he said. Gwen smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Then you will surely be a great king" she said.

"I hope so" he said with a wry chuckle, before becoming serious. "I'm not my father, I never will be my father" he said firmly, to Gwen's beaming face. "I look back now, and I wonder, all the attacks on our kingdom. All the sorcerers who attacked over the years, it wasn't them who were at fault, not always. It was the law. Which is why I've decided to rescind the penalty for using magic" he said. "Its cost too many innocent lives, caused us too much strife" he said. Gwen smiled at him and took his hand. "When will you announce it?" she asked. Arthur looked at her, then out of the window.

"Now" he said, and holding her hand firmly left his chambers.

"okay, that was a low shot" said Merlin wiping snow from his backside.

"How could I resist?" Freya replied with a laugh.

"Its not honourable to throw snowballs into peoples backsides" he said sternly.

"Oh, really?" she asked, then threw three snowballs into his face in quick succession. "I had no idea snowball fights were honourable" she said with a smile, even as one hit her square in the face, as he laughed at her.

"Merlin!" yelled Sir Leon behind him. He turned and looked at him as six snowballs hit him at the same time, knocking him into the snow.

"Got to be quicker than that" said Gwaine with a laugh. Merlin stood up grinning when a load of snow fell from the balcony knocking him back down. Slowly he looked up to see Arthur looking down at him.

"Sorry" shouted Arthur with a grin, the Knights and Freya laughing, Merlin bowed his head shaking snow from his hair.

"_Fornasha"_ he said softly, with his eyes closed. There was a thump from above and a moment later he heard the knights laughing even harder. Slowly he looked up, seeing Arthur covered with snow that had fallen from the roof. He was blinking, looking around, trying to be regal, and he didn't do a bad job really, except he now appeared to be wearing a snow hat. He quickly shook his head, while Gwen beside him was holding her hands up to stop getting the brunt of the snow being thrown. Finally he was done, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Leon, I need you to have an announcement put out in the town" he called down.

"Sire?" asked Leon, all business.

"I'm making a public speech" he replied.

"Of course my lord" he replied, and with the other knights except Merlin, turned and trudged down to the town, Gwaine slipping at the slope and falling forwards, knocking Elyan into Thomas who just thudded to a halt on hitting Percival's back.

"Sorry" muttered Gwaine from the bottom of the pile,

"no Problem" replied Elyan, who was over him.

"yep, its fine" added Thomas from the top even as Percival looked down at them.

"I wonder what's going on" said Merlin as he walked over to Freya. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Does it matter?" she asked gently. He looked at her and smiled.

"No, not really" he replied with a grin.

It took about an hour, but eventually the courtyard was full of people from the town, Merlin, the other knights and Rory having joined Arthur and Gwen on the balcony. Freya was standing off to the side near Rory, watching as the king called for quiet.

"Citizens of Camelot" Arthur shouted. "I am a new king, but I know I have your full support in all I do" he continued. "So I will make this brief. Over twenty years ago my father, Uther Pendragon, passed the law banning the use of magic in his kingdom. And over the years of watching, I have learned that the law, in that case was wrong. The magic is not what is evil, its is the person who choses to use it for that purpose" he said, and everyone had gone deathly silent. "So today, I have chosen to rescind that law. Too many innocents have suffered for it, for people should be free to live their lives in peace, openly, not in fear of retribution. For those practitioners who do use its darker side there will be no quarter, they shell be dealt with. For those who use it for good, or protection, they can now live with knowledge that they will be free" he said, looking out over the towns people who were all smiling up at him. "it is my wish that those who do practice magic, do so openly, and encourage those others who use magic to use it for the benefit of the kingdom" he continued.

"I thank you all for listening" he said finishing. And was greeted a moment later, by the crowd cheering, and a chorus of "Long live the king!" Merlin was smiling, as he looked over at Freya, who was also smiling at him.

Night had fallen across the kingdom, and it had snowed quite hard the rest of the day, and now they sat alone in Merlin's chambers, him and Freya. Merlin however was concerned, as Freya had been becoming paler ever since the sun had set.

"He will be a wise man, one day" Freya said as she took Merlin's hand gently.

"I live in hope" Merlin replied with a smile. Freya nodded and took a deep breath, laying back on the bed.

"He will need your help, especially in the times ahead"

"I'll be there" Merlin assured her, aware of what was happening. Freya must have sensed it as she took his hand again gently and lifted herself up, kissing him gently.

"Don't go" he pleaded. She smiled at him and stroked his hair as she had in the cell.

"My time is done Merlin" she said softly.

"Please" he whispered. She took his head in her hand and looked into his eyes.

"One day, we will be together" she said. Merlin shook his head, looking at her as she lay back down, laying next to her, hugging her.

"This… this day, it was worth it" she said gently.

"shush" he said softly, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Snowball fights, slipping knights, an unjust law abolished… yes… it was worth it. But seeing you again, that was the most important thing of all" she said quietly. "good bye my love" she added as she finally fell asleep. Merlin refusing to cry, refusing and failing.

"I love you" he whispered, finally getting up, and standing there holding her hand, even as it faded away. A wisp light floating from above the sheets and gently touching his cheek. Freya's last kiss. He smiled at it, and put his hand out, even as it faded away, leaving him alone in his chambers. With a heavy sigh he wiped his eyes and slowly turned, walking out.

Leon looked up as Merlin entered the Armoury and picked up his sword, before sitting down and beginning to polish it. Slowly Leon sat next to him.

"Merlin?" he asked. Slowly Merlin looked at him.

"She's gone" he said simply. Leon shook his head sadly, and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"She's never gone Merlin. In all my travels I've learned that magic is only one thing really"

"What's that?" he asked.

"unpredictable. And I have a strange feeling about her" Leon said.

"What's that?" Merlin asked. Leon smiled at him.

"That you'll see her again" he replied. Merlin looked at him, then put his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I hope so" he said softly. "I truly do" he replied, as he returned to sharpening the sword, Leon taking his own one and joining in.

On her snow covered peak the Matriarch watched as her brood circled around her, the snow falling around them.

"The day approaches my brood, the day when the five kingdoms will burn and then bow before us!" yelled the Matriarch as her brood flew around her. "Take wing now, prepare your young for the battle ahead, but know Camelot will be mine to destroy!" she roared.

7/12

Merlin….

Now that's Entertainment….

_Slowly Merlin led the horses to the stable, yawning and then began to tie them up, humming as he did so…_

_**All I ever do, is, follow after,**_

_**The prat, our lord,**_

_**Our young King Arthur.**_

_**I work all day,**_

_**I sleep all night,**_

_**I tend the horses,**_

_**And make things right…..**_

"_Merlin?" He spun around to see Leon, Percival, Elyan, Thomas and Gwaine's heads leaning in the door of the stable. _

"_What?" he asked, looking around, thinking he'd done something._

"_Were you singing?" Leon asked._

"_Who? Me?, no I was… talking to myself in tune_

"_He's called the Bard… an powerful summoned enchanter, with a knack for causing chaos" said Rory, looking in one of the text books._

"_How so?" asked Merlin, looking over her shoulder. She showed the book to him and he read it._

"_You're not serious" he muttered._

"_oh yes" Rory replied._

"_This is getting ridiculous" snapped Arthur looking at Merlin, who was laughing. "Its not funny, even the bloody horses are neighing in tune!" he snapped._

"_I'll bet that will be a runaway success" Merlin said with a grin._

"_You're really not helping" Arthur replied, looking around the audience chamber at the gathered mass._

"_Okay, has anyone else here been affected?" he asked looking around. Slowly all the knights put up their hands, as did Rory, and most of the council members. And then beside him, Merlin as well._

"_HA! YOU SUNG!" said Merlin, peering out from behind Arthur's dressing screen, startling Arthur and Gwen._

"_MERLIN!" he yelled._

_Merlin looked up at the great Dragon, as it seemed to be bopping its head and humming. Beside him Arthur looked up and pointed._

"_You realise just how scary that is?" he said to the head bopping dragon._

"_I don't like this any more than you" the Dragon replied sharply, before the head bopping started again._

"_We're in trouble" stated Merlin. Arthur turned his head to look at him as if he'd gone insane._

"_what was your first clue?" he asked._

_**People change,**_

_**It's a fact of life**_

_**No one stays the same**_

_**People change**_

_**It's a fact of life**_

_**And Gwen is just the same**_

"_Merlin.. shut up" pleaded Arthur._

"_I'm trying!" Merlin shouted back, before carrying on._

_**You're scared,**_

_**Afraid of what they think**_

_**Of you and her**_

_**Together**_

_**You'll rule this land**_

_**Forever**_

_**Taking note**_

_**And ruling wise**_

_**With your queen**_

_**At your side**_

"_I thought you didn't do soppy" Arthur said, holding his forehead._

"_Sorry Sire" said Sir Leon sheepishly as Arthur looked on eyes wide._

"_I don't know what's worse. All my knights singing, or the fact they sung in tune" Arthur said, sound almost scared._

"_Sing great Camelot, sing and fall to your knees…." Muttered the Bard._


	7. Now that's Entertainment

Morgana was alone in Cenred's throne room, Morgause and Morrigan having left to collect some items they needed for their plan to topple Arthur. Morgana however had not been idle, instead she looked at the man standing in front of her.

"So you know what to do?" she asked. The man bowed to her.

"Of course my lady" he replied. Morgana smiled and sat down.

"Then please, do not let me keep you any longer" she said. He bowed again, and then turned and left the room.

_Three days later…._

The two knights sat atop their horses opposite each other on the long stretch of snow covered ground, eyes narrowed, only the separation bar between them. From the side lines Arthur watched, Merlin at his side, Thomas, Leon and Gwaine behind them. Slowly Arthur stepped forwards, raising his hand, then sweeping it downwards. The two jousters began their run, bringing their lances to bare, before they met with a crash. The knight on the far side sprawling to the ground. Arthur nodded as the knight slowly stood up, rubbing his arm, before removing his helmet. Slowly Percival trotted up to Elyan, and Arthur stepped forwards.

"Well done" he said, with another nod. Ever since the third sibling's, Morrigan's, Morrigan's plans for Camelot had become known to him, Arthur had made the knights train everyday. Today happened to be mounted combat day. Slowly Arthur turned as Elyan and Percival led the horses back to their starting points, and scanned the other knights.

"Okay, Gwaine… and Merlin" he said, stepping away. Gwaine bowed and moved towards the far horse. Merlin stepped back, causing Arthur to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Merlin?" he asked.

"Oh, not me, no, I've developed… an allergy to horses" Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"I see. Gentlemen" he prompted and Merlin yelped as Leon and Thomas picked Merlin up by a arm each and took him to the waiting horse.

"Thanks, no, really" Merlin said glaring at them as he got onto the horse, Leon handing him his lance, Thomas his helmet. They stepped away as Arthur raised his hand, then swept it down. Both knights went into full gallop, readying their lances at about halfway.

"I hate this" muttered Merlin, then it didn't matter as they met. And Merlin wasn't so much dismounted, as went flying from his horse, screaming like a girl on the way down, the eyes of the knights following his almost graceful arc, before wincing as he hit the snow and went sliding into the royal box, a ton of snow landing on top of him, dislodged by the impact.

"That… was beautiful" muttered Percival. Beside him Elyan nodded.

"not too sure on the landing though" he replied, even as Gwaine went running past them, panicking.

"Merlin! Oh mod god… MERLIN!" he yelled, skidding to a halt next to him, Arthur just beside him. Merlin slowly sat up, looked at them, seeming very dazed.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur, genuinely concerned. Merlin looked up at him, and raised a finger at him.

"If I say yes do I pass?" he asked, before he fell back into the snow. Arthur looked at Gwaine then back at Merlin.

"could do with some work" he said. "But not bad" he added as they helped Merlin up.

They continued the rest of the day, until finally Arthur called a halt, the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping, with a weary sigh the battered knights made their way to the castle.

"Oh, Merlin would you mind putting the horses away please" asked Arthur, looking at him. Merlin sighed and then nodded.

"Of course sire" he said, turning away and gathering the two horses, leading them out of the jousting area. Across from him, a figure chuckled.

"Sing great Camelot, sing and fall to your knees" Muttered the Bard.

The knights were at the bottom of the steps talking, Arthur was going into the castle as Merlin entered the courtyard. Slowly Merlin led the horses to the stable, yawning and then began to tie them up, humming as he did so, before out of nowhere, music began to play around him.

"_**All I ever do, is, follow after,**_

_**The prat, our lord,**_

_**Our young King Arthur.**_

_**I work all day,**_

_**I sleep all night,**_

_**I help kill bad guys,**_

_**And make things right."**_

He sang as he tied the horses up, moving to their feeding bags, picking them up he shrugged.

_**Do I complain?**_

_**A little**_

_**Do I care?**_

_**A little**_

_**Do I despair?**_

_**A little**_

He sang as he moved to the grain and filled, the bags, before dancing over to the horses. Both of which shifted away from him slightly.

_**So tell me why,**_

_**This feels so good**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**This feels so right,**_

_**The future is coming**_

_**The future is bright**_

_**The magic is now,**_

_**The magic is here,**_

_**The once future King**_

_**Will soon make that clear**_

_**So, if all I ever am,**_

_**Is a Knight to Arthur,**_

_**I'm happy right here,**_

_**Where I'm loved**_

_**And looked after.**_

_**Because**_

_**I work all day,**_

_**I sleep all night**_

_**I tend to the king,**_

_**And that's alright**_

_**So tell me why,**_

_**This feels so good**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**This feels so right,**_

_**The future is coming**_

_**The future is bright**_

_**The magic is now,**_

_**The magic is here,**_

_**The once future King**_

_**Will soon make that clear**_

He finished tying the feedbags up and slowly stroked the horses, before he spun away, kicking a bucket. He picked it up and hung it up on its hook as he continued to sing.

_**So tell me why,**_

_**This feels so good**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**This feels so right,**_

_**The future is coming**_

_**The future is bright**_

_**The magic is now,**_

_**The magic is here,**_

_**The once future king**_

_**Will soon make that clear!"**_

"Merlin?" He spun around to see Leon, Percival, Elyan, Thomas and Gwaine's heads leaning in the door of the stable.

"What?" he asked, looking around, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Were you singing?" Leon asked.

"Who? Me?, no I was… talking to myself in tune" he said with a grin. The knights frowned at him, looked at each other and shrugged, before the heads disappeared from the doorway. Slowly Merlin turned to the nearest horse.

"Was I singing?" he asked it. The Horse snuffed in his face, and carried on chewing its grain.

7/12

MERLIN

Now That's Entertainment!

AKA Merlin: The Musical.

Rory looked up as the pharmacy door opened and Merlin ran in, eyes wide, immediately she was concerned.

"Merlin?" she asked him, walking over.

"Ermm, this is going to sound… really strange" he said, forcing a grin. Rory folded her arms and leant back on the table.

"Merlin, I'm the court physician, there's really not a lot I'm not ready for" she said. Merlin nodded and then cleared his throat.

"I just started singing" he blurted out. Rory blinked.

"Except maybe that" she admitted. "Merlin, what are you talking about?" she said, sounding really confused.

"In the stables, I just got this sudden urge… to… sing" he said.

"Yeah huh" she replied.

"Seriously, I mean… it was weird, for one thing it was in tune" he told her. Rory raised an eyebrow at him. He stepped towards her suddenly. "Ask the knights, they've heard me singing in the bath, last time I did Leon said he'd cut my throat if I scared him like that again!" Merlin explained.

"So, your singing in tune, this has… what to do with me?" Rory asked.

"Well, I'm thinking an enchantment" he said. Rory blinked and sighed.

"Merlin, think about it, if someone wanted to enchant people, why would they make them sing?" she asked.

"I don't know! Because they want us to have happy thoughts?" he replied. Rory stepped forwards, then frowned as Music started up around them.

_**Merlin My friend,**_

_**You've been through a lot,**_

_**You've been poisoned,**_

_**And beaten,**_

_**And knocked out a lot,**_

_**But magic, friend,**_

_**Is not now to blame,**_

_**For finding your singing**_

_**And in tune**_

_**Just the same**_

Rory Sang, eyes wide, as she stared at him as if to say _what did you do?_ She whirled around and picked up a vial of orange liquid, before twirling back to him. Merlin stepped forwards, grabbing her arm, causing the vial to slip.

_**But look you now,**_

_**Your doing it to,**_

_**Singing and dancing,**_

_**And dropping your (Smash!)**_

_**Ohhh**_

He sang with a grimace as the orange liquid spread all over the floor, then he looked back at Rory, concern in his eyes.

_**Don't blame me now,**_

_**You didn't believe**_

_**Now we're both stood here singing**_

_**And its really surreal**_

Rory pulled away from him, dancing away from him, before stopping.

_**Merlin my friend, **_

_**Listen right now,**_

_**I'm really not singing,**_

_**I wouldn't know how,**_

She said picking up a jar and opening it.

_**So forget all these stories,**_

_**Of magic**_

_**And things,**_

_**And pass me the hogs weed,**_

_**I need to make these**_

She sang, emptying the contents of the jar into a mortar. Merlin shook his head and picked up the hogs weed, dancing over to her with it.

_**Rory please listen,**_

_**To yourself if not me,**_

_**You know I'm not lying**_

_**And never could be,**_

She glanced at him and sighed holding out her hand, dancing as she did so.

_**Merlin the hogs weed,**_

_**Now if you please,**_

_**And yes I am singing,**_

_**And I just can't believe…**_

Rory admitted as she took the hogs weed, before, hand in hand, dancing with Merlin around the room.

_**This is quite strange,**_

_**Strangely Enjoyable though**_

_**A duet with Merlin**_

_**Disturbing I know**_

_**So tell me now Rory,**_

_**What do we do,**_

_**How do we stop this,**_

_**Before Arthur sings too**_

_**Merlin I fear,**_

_**An enchantments been used**_

_**But for what evil purpose?**_

_**I'm really confused**_

_**This can't be dangerous,**_

_**We just look like fools**_

Slowly the music died away and they moved apart. Both blinking.

"Now do you believe me?" Merlin asked. Slowly Rory sat down and looked up at him.

"That… was disturbing" she said. Merlin nodded then frowned. "What?" she asked.

"You think Morrigan, Morgana and Morgause are involved in this singing thing somehow?" he asked. Rory looked at him, then looked back at him.

"naaaa" they both said at the same time. A moment later the door burst open and an absolutely terrified Leon ran in slamming it closed and leaning up against it.

"What is it?" asked Rory. Leon looked at them, his eyes pleading for help.

"It's the knights… they won't shut up singing!" he said. Slowly Rory looked at Merlin.

"do they sound that bad?" asked Merlin with a frown. Leon shook his head.

"Its not the singing, it's the dancing" he said slipping to the floor.

"This could be bad" said Merlin.

"Very bad" agreed Leon

"Thomas can dance?" asked Rory, putting on a cheesy grin when they both looked at her.

In Cenred's castle the three sisters watched with amusement the scenario unfolding in Camelot.

"You approve?" asked Morgana with a smile. Slowly the other two sisters nodded, smiles on their faces.

"Now, that is entertainment" said Morgause.

Early the next morning, the knights left Camelot on kings orders, following a lead on the whereabouts of the sisters, and as Arthur watched them go, he found his thoughts troubled.

"What is it?" asked Gwen. Arthur turned to her.

"Probably nothing, but this morning, they all seemed… embarrassed to be near each other" he said. Gwen frowned.

"Your not just imagining it?" she asked him. Arthur turned to her and sighed.

"Probably. This whole thing with Morrigan has me on edge" he admitted. Gwen smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Frowning as down in the courtyard several of the guards began to dance around.

"Well at least they're happy" she said.

"Yes, must mean I'm doing a good job" he agreed, wondering what was happening down there, then putting it out of his mind. Some things were just too disturbing, a moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Come" Arthur called out and the door opened and Merlin walked in.

"Ahhh Merlin, thank you for coming" Arthur said sitting down at the table. Merlin looked preoccupied but sat down at the table.

"You asked to see me" he said.

"Yes… I was wondering if you might have any thoughts on where we might find Morrigan and the others if the knights search proves futile" Arthur began. Merlin thought for a moment smiling at Gwen as she left the chamber.

"That's the problem, Camelot is full of hiding places, and we also can't discount the possibility that they may be in a known location" he said. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"True, I wonder, if the Dragon might know where they are" Arthur said.

"Well when I spoke to him last time, he didn't seem to know who Morrigan was" Merlin pointed out. "Oh, he knew the door had been opened, but that was about it" He continued. Arthur stood and nodded.

"then I suppose we need to wait for the knights to return" Arthur said. Merlin looked up at him.

"For what it's worth, I doubt they'll stay hidden for very long" Merlin said.

"I know" said Arthur turning to look at him. "And that's what scares me" he said.

The audience chamber was full of council members, Gwen, Merlin and Rory talking quietly as well. It had been several hours since the knights had left on their search, and they were due back in the next hour or so.

"Do you think they would have found anything?" asked Rory.

"Part of me wants to say yes, another part of me says no" Arthur replied truthfully, turning as the doors opened and the knights entered the chamber. Arthur nodded at them and sat down.

"well?" he asked. Slowly Leon stepped forwards and bowed his head.

"Nothing sire" he admitted. Arthur sighed, then frowned.

"What's that clicking?" he asked looking around, then frowning as music started up around them, his eyes going wide as Thomas stepped forwards, clicking his fingers, and Leon cringed.

_**Everybody,**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

Thomas began to sing, then suddenly all the knights joined in.

_**The Knights are back all right!**_

Arther's eyes went wide as did those of Merlin, Gwen, Rory and everyone else.

"What the hell…?" muttered Arthur. As Elyan jumped forwards,

_**Yes my Liege, we're back again**_

_**Better tell your sisters,**_

_**Better tell your friends,**_

_**Gonna bring the pain**_

_**Gonna show you how,**_

_**Got a question for you**_

_**Better answer now**_

Leon looked up at Arthur, sorrow in his eyes.

_**Am I original?**_

All the knights singing back to him.

_**Yeah,**_

Which was Gwaine looked over at the King.

**Am I the only one?**

Again all the knights sung the reply.

**Yeah,**

When Percival moved to stand next to Elyan

**Am I honourable?**

Again all the knights sung

_**Yeah**_

_**Am I everything you needed, **_

_**Better rock your body now!**_

_**Everybody,**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**The knights are back all right!**_

_**All right!**_

Suddenly Gwaine stepped forwards, turning around, arms wide, as Rory and Gwen moved to him.

_**Now throw your hands up in the air**_

_**Spin around like ya just don't care**_

_**If you wanna party let me hear you yell**_

_**Cus we got it going on again**_

Leon:

_**Am I original?**_

All:

_**Yeah,**_

Thomas:

_**Am I the only one?**_

All:

_**Yeah,**_

Percival:

_**Am I honourable?**_

All:

_**Yeah**_

_**Am I everything you needed, **_

_**Better rock your body now!**_

_**Everybody,**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**The knights are back all right!**_

_**All right!**_

Arthur looked around as the music wound down briefly.

"will someone tell me what they're doing?" asked Arthur, when there was no reply he looked up to see the rest of the court and Merlin dancing along with the knights.

"I'm going to be ill" Arthur muttered, as Thomas Stepped forwards

_**So everybody everywhere,**_

_**Don't be afraid, **_

_**Don't have no fear,**_

_**Gonna tell the world,**_

_**Make it understand**_

_**As long as there is magic **_

_**We'll be coming back again**_

Suddenly the music wound back up, and everyone in room, except Arthur began to sing and dance.

**Everybody,**

**(yeah)**

**Rock your body**

**(yeah)**

**Everybody**

**Rock your body right**

Arthur cringed when Merlin sang out over the others in the room

**Rock your body right!**

Before everyone except Arthur, who had slunk very low in his chair, carried on singing.

_**The knights are back.**_

_**Everybody **_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**The knights are back **_

_**All right!**_

With a crescendo the music died down, leaving Arthur looking absolutely terrified.

"See… This is why magic has a bad reputation" he muttered.

"Sorry Sire" said Sir Leon sheepishly as Arthur looked on eyes wide.

"I don't know what's worse. All my knights singing, or the fact they sung in tune" Arthur said, sound almost scared.

"Oh I don't know, that was, actually fun" said Merlin with a beaming smile, that faded as Arthur glared at him.

"Magic bad" he agreed. Behind him Gwen blinked and quickly moved back to Arthur, offering a very cheesy grin. Arthur stood up and looked around the room.

"That… was… the most horrible thing I have ever seen" he admitted. "Okay, has anyone else here been affected by this… singing thing before now?" he asked looking around. Slowly all the knights put up their hands, as did Rory, and most of the council members. And then beside him, Merlin as well. Arthur slowly slipped back into his chair looking around.

"and no one thought to tell me?" he asked.

"We'll it didn't seem that…. Bad" admitted Gwen. Slowly Arthur looked up at her. She blinked and then composing herself looked forwards, her gaze darting down to Arthur every few seconds. Slowly Arthur stood and grabbed Merlin.

"Dragon… now" he said pulling Merlin out of the room.

As they expected the Dragon was in the clearing, and Arthur stopped as soon as he saw it.

"You took your time" said the Dragon looking down at them. Arthur and Merlin slowly turned their heads to an angle, mouth dropping open.

"Not you too" muttered Merlin as he looked up at the great Dragon, as it seemed to be bopping its head and humming. Beside him Arthur looked up and pointed.

"You realise just how scary that is?" he said to the head bopping dragon.

"I don't like this any more than you" the Dragon replied sharply, before the head bopping started again.

"We're in trouble" stated Merlin. Arthur turned his head to look at him as if he'd gone insane.

"what was your first clue?" he asked Merlin looked at him, and Arthur shook his head.

"Okay, I'm ignoring the disturbing head nod… what is going on?" asked Arthur. The Dragon looked at him.

"It's magic" the Dragon replied between head bops. Arthur blinked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did intelligence fall when the singing started? I know its magic, I want to know how to stop it!" Arthur said. The Dragon blinked and narrowed its eyes.

"You must find the source of this enchantment" it said. "Look to the Bard" it said, as it flew off, dancing in the sky, its rear end bopping to a tune only it could hear.

"You know he's going to be really embarrassed we saw that" said Merlin. Beside him Arthur nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't crash.. Ow" he said wincing as the Dragon bopped into a small cliff. Beside him Merlin rubbed his head. Arthur looked at him.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I think I'm in sympathy for it" he said. Arthur rolled his eyes and then walked away, Merlin following a moment later, still rubbing his head.

"oh this is simply perfect" Muttered Morrigan as the sisters watched, tears on their faces, from laughter. Suddenly Morgana stopped laughing, instead glaring at the image before her. Gwen, taking her place on the throne as the knights bowed to her.

"She is QUEEN?" Morgana yelled.

"Calm yourself sister, it is a minor setback" Morgause assured her. Morgana looked at her sharply.

"I want her dead" Morgana sneered, before stalking from the room. Morgause went to follow, but Morrigan clasped her arm, shaking her head.

"She will calm down" Morrigan said.

Morgana stormed to her chambers, slamming the door and sitting down on the bed. Then frowned as music started up.

"You dare make me sing?" she demanded, standing, even as the image of Gwen appeared in her mind again.

_**So now, it comes to this,**_

_**She takes my Crown, **_

_**She has her King,**_

_**But know this now,**_

_**For I promise thee,**_

_**My vengeance shall be swift,**_

_**On all of thee. **_

She began, conjuring an Image of the castle before her, stepping around it as she sang.

_**My city awaits**_

_**My armies abound,**_

_**For soon I shall own**_

_**My rightful crown.**_

_**Arthur the king,**_

_**Merlin the tool,**_

_**Gwen the Queen**_

_**And Rory the fool**_

_**Sir Leon, the brave,**_

_**Sir Thomas too,**_

_**Elyan and Gwaine,**_

_**And Percival too.**_

_**Pitiful girl,**_

_**And her lover,**_

_**the knight**_

_**YOU WILL PITY THE DAY**_

_**YOU CAUSED ME THIS SLIGHT!**_

_**For my Vengeance is just,**_

_**My rage knows no bounds,**_

_**And when Camelot crumbles**_

_**I shall still stand!**_

She sung as she clenched her fist, slamming it through the image before her, shattering it.

_**And as for Arthur the King,**_

_**And Merlin The Tool,**_

_**And Gwen the Queen,**_

_**And Rory that fool,**_

_**They will all pay, **_

_**Above and beyond,**_

_**For my Vengeance is coming**_

_**So beware little fools**_

_**And Sir Leon the brave,**_

_**Sir Thomas too,**_

_**Elyan and Gwaine, **_

_**And Percival too,,**_

_**So Beware brave people,**_

_**Beware of my might,**_

_**Beware of my anger,**_

_**For your end is in sight…**_

Slowly she sat down on her bed and looked out the window, her rage beyond any she had ever felt before.

"I am going to enjoy killing you all" she muttered.

_**Beware of my might,**_

_**Beware of my anger,**_

_**For your end is in sight…**_

In a fit of rage she threw a goblet at the door.

"Stop doing that!" she yelled, her only reply was the otherworldly laugh of the Bard.

Dawn had come to Camelot and everyone was gathered back in the audience chamber. Looking for some way to find out just what was happening. They had been there most of the night, and now tiredness was creeping over them.

"I've got it!" Gwaine suddenly yelled from where he had been writing on parchment with a quill. Everyone turned to look at him, full of hope.

"Morgana is really called Gornama!" he said happily, turning the parchment around.

"What?" asked Arthur with a disbelieving shake of his head. Gwaine sighed and looked down at his parchment.

"I thought it was good" he mumbled. Arthur did a double take at him, then held up his hands.

"I think we could all do with some rest" he said. "Go, get some sleep before everyone starts singing again, I don't think I could take it" he said.

"Have you sung yet?" asked Gwen looking at him. Arthur shot her a glance.

"Certainly not" he replied oafishly, Gwen nodded but remained silent.

Merlin couldn't sleep so had gone to help Rory who had decided to hit the books and see what she could find. She looked up as he entered and held up a book.

"Got it" she said with a grin. "He's called the Bard… a powerful summoned enchanter, with a knack for causing chaos" said Rory, looking in one of the text books.

"How so?" asked Merlin, looking over her shoulder. She showed the book to him and he read it.

"You're not serious" he muttered.

"oh yes" Rory replied. "He literally sings kingdoms to their knees so their enemies can swoop in and take over"

"So how do we stop him?" asked Merlin. Rory looked at the book, then back at Merlin.

"That's the bit the King will hate" she said. He looked at her frowning.

"Why?" he asked. Rory explained it to him, and by the end of it he felt he was either going to laugh, or burst into tears.

"I'd better tell Arthur" he said looking at her.

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers waiting, when he heard the sound of music and the door opened. A small smile on his face he ducked behind the dressing screen as Arthur walked in with Gwen. He looked around hearing the music, ignoring it.

"Your troubled" said Gwen looking at him. Arthur shook his head.

"Look at them" he said simply. Gwen joined him at the window, and looked out into the courtyard where several townsfolk were dancing with the castle guards, Gwen gave a quiet chuckle, causing Arthur to look at her.

"It's not funny Gwen" he told her.

"Sorry" she said, before laughing again.

"Oh this is impossible, I mean look at them! I've got my knights going round singing everywhere, the townsfolk singing everywhere, the guards, singing everywhere. Hell even the Damned horses are neighing in tune!" he yelled. "Its actually, really scary" he said, Gwen took his hand with a smile.

"I didn't think anything would scare the king" she replied. Arthur shrugged, then frowned as the music in the room got suddenly louder. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"No no no no no noo" he protested, but it was far too late.

_**I've walked the forest,**_

_**Fought its beasts with my hands**_

_**To that evil witch**_

_**I'm a far better man**_

_**I've crossed the mountains,**_

_**Never feared for myself**_

_**Where Magic strikes**_

_**I'll always go**_

"Arthur.. your singing" said Gwen, Arthur, eyes wide shrugged, as if he couldn't stop.

_**Eye of the Phoenix,**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**To attack**_

_**I left Morgana**_

_**Flat on her back**_

_**That witches Magic**_

_**Just ain't nothing to see**_

Suddenly he gripped Gwen's arms.

_**Cus you're the one **_

_**who cast a spell over me**_

_**If you're looking for danger,**_

_**Here I come,**_

_**You better look out**_

_**I only begun**_

_**But there's something**_

_**That I need you to know**_

Suddenly pulling her close to him, he spun her away to arms length, before she rolled back into his embrace.

_**The one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you,**_

_**Sends a shiver down my spine**_

_**My body turning blue**_

_**The feeling is so frightening**_

_**It's driving me insane**_

_**Cus the one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you**_

He sang. Behind the dresser Merlin's eyes were streaming where he was trying desperately not to laugh out.

_**And little Mordred**_

_**Said he'd never be back**_

_**Fight magic with swords,**_

_**That's a matter of fact**_

_**Tell me your nightmares, **_

_**I'll set you at ease**_

_**I will protect you,**_

_**Whenever you need**_

_**If you're looking for danger,**_

_**Here I come,**_

_**You better look out**_

_**I've only begun**_

_**But there's something**_

_**That I need you to know**_

_**The one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you,**_

_**Sends a shiver down my spine**_

_**My body turning blue**_

_**The feeling is so frightening**_

_**It's driving me insane**_

_**Cus the one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you**_

_**Because your always there**_

_**To help me so**_

_**And sometimes **_

_**We all get scared**_

_**I'm telling you **_

_**I can't let you go, whoa-oh**_

_**The one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you,**_

_**Sends a shiver down my spine**_

_**My body turning blue**_

_**The feeling is so frightening**_

_**It's driving me insane**_

_**Cus the one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**The one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you,**_

_**Sends a shiver down my spine**_

_**My body turning blue**_

_**The feeling is so frightening**_

_**It's driving me insane**_

_**Cus the one thing that I'm scared of**_

_**Is losing hold of you.**_

He finished as the music fell away. Gwen smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You never will" she told him softly.

"Ha!, you sung" said Merlin poking his head out from behind Arthur's dressing screen and pointing.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled at him, his face going pale.

"Not bad, bit soppy for my tastes" Merlin teased, as a goblet hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" he protested, then realised Arthur hadn't thrown it at him. Slowly both men turned to Gwen, who was smiling serenely at Merlin. Merlin rubbed his head and looked at her once more before turning to Arthur.

"Rory's found it, we're dealing with a summoned enchanter called the Bard" he said.

"Good, now we can go kill it" Arthur said breathing a sigh of relief. Merlin squinted as Arthur looked at him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"You don't kill him. You have to defeat him"

"then I'll do that" said Arthur.

"in a sing off" Merlin added quickly. Arthur blinked and looked at him.

"We have to sing against him"

"Yes" Merlin replied, before both men turned to Gwen who was now laughing.

"Oh this I have to see" she said with a grin. Arthur glared at her, and she immediately fell quiet, even if the smile didn't leave her face. With a sigh and a shake of his head he grabbed Merlin and pulled him from the chamber.

Rory was standing on the battlements looking down through the snow that was falling again, to the courtyard below.

"worried?" asked a voice beside her. She turned to see Thomas leaning in the doorway, watching her.

"Just preoccupied" she replied. He walked to her then, slipping his arm around her waist gently.

"that sounds ominous" he stated. She looked up at her husband and smiled, before shaking her head.

"Come on, the king wants us all in the Audience chamber" he said, She nodded but did not move.

"Thomas, if you had known my past, would you still have loved me?" she suddenly asked. He frowned and went back to her, frowning.

"What's brought this on?" he asked her gently.

"Just wondering" she replied slowly. Thomas nodded then took her hand, even as the music started up around them.

_**Turn around, look at what you see,**_

_**In your face, the mirror of my dreams,**_

He sang as he took Rory's hand, she smiled and touched his cheek

_**You make believe I'm everywhere,**_

_**Living in your heart,**_

_**Written on your face is,**_

_**The answers to my never ending question.**_

She sung back as they entered the castle, dancing into the audience chamber, as everyone else looked up.

_**Never ending question**_

Thomas swung Rory away, before she pulled herself back into his arms. He smiled and continued to sing, eyes only on her.

_**Search you heart,**_

_**No flights of fantasy,**_

_**Dream your dreams,**_

_**And what you dream will be**_

Rory smiled back, turning away, looking around the room, the others watching, even as they gaped at each other.

"okay, that's actually quite nice" whispered Merlin, standing the other side of Arthur.

"I thought you didn't do soppy" he whispered back.

_**Knights that keep their secrets**_

_**Will always fall to ground,**_

_**But love like ours is true,**_

_**And is the answer to**_

_**My never ending question**_

_**Question**_

She turned back to Thomas, taking his hand again, as they danced gently in the middle of the room, Gwen smiling softly beside Arthur, who even seemed slightly impressed, rather than scared. Thomas cupped Rory's head in his heads and kissed her gently, then leant back.

_**Show no fear,**_

_**For if I should fade away**_

_**In your heart**_

_**I remain all night and day**_

Then they both sung, smiling at each other.

_**Knights that keep their secrets**_

_**Will always fall around**_

_**But love like ours is true**_

_**And is the answer to**_

_**My never ending question**_

_**Never ending question**_

_**Never ending question**_

_**Never ending question**_

With a gentle outro the music faded away, leaving them in the quiet of the room.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her. She leant up and kissed him then.

"Oh yes" she replied with a smile.

"You know, I actually almost liked that" said Arthur cutting in. Slowly they both turned to him, blinking.

"Sorry" Rory said through a fake grin. Arthur just swung his hand down.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it" he replied. "Now, business" he said, standing up.

"This enchantment can be broken, but we'll need to work together on it" he said. Leon stepped forwards, as did the other knights.

"Our swords are yours to command" he said with a bow" Arthur put his hand on Leon's shoulders.

"Thank you my friend, but is not your swords I need this night" he said. The knights looked at each other, then at Arthur.

"Then what?" asked Percival. Arthur looked at them, each in turn.

"I need your singing voices" he said with a smile that would have petrified a statue. The knights looked at him then, eyebrows raised.

"Singing?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes. All of us. Together, one song, nine voices" he said.

"nine?" asked Merlin stepping forwards.

"the more the merrier, Gwen and Rory, you as well, and… me" he said. Leon looked around at the nights, then back at Arthur.

"I hope this works" he said, with a sudden grin.

"So do I" Arthur agreed. Then looked around "The challenge commences at dusk" he announced. The people in the room bowed, then left, talking amongst themselves. Gwen nodding at him as she passed, leaving Arthur alone with Merlin. As the doors closed Merlin walked up next to him.

"You're doing the right thing" he stated simply. Arthur looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm involving Gwen, is that the right thing?" he wondered aloud.

"Gwen would be there anyway" Merlin told him. Arthur shrugged and sat back down. Merlin watching him, as suddenly music started up.

"Oh no" muttered Arthur, as Merlin began to sing.

_**You want answers,**_

_**There's none coming,**_

_**You want to know**_

_**What's going on**_

"Oh dear lord…." Muttered Arthur.

_**You want to know**_

_**What's going on,**_

_**You want to know the truth**_

_**You want to see**_

_**The truth behind**_

_**If Gwen is really good**_

_**People change,**_

_**It's a fact of life**_

_**No one stays the same**_

_**People change**_

_**It's a fact of life**_

_**And Gwen is just the same**_

"Merlin.. shut up"

"I'm trying!" he protested, when Arthur suddenly stood up, looking at him.

_**I'm scared,**_

_**Afraid of what they think**_

_**Of me and her**_

_**Together**_

_**We'll rule this land**_

_**Forever**_

_**Taking note**_

_**And ruling wise**_

_**With my queen**_

_**At my side**_

"I thought you didn't sing" Merlin said, watching him. Before they both broke into song.

_**But**_

_**We want answers,**_

_**There's none coming,**_

_**we want to know**_

_**What's going on**_

_**We want to know the truth**_

_**We want to see**_

_**The truth behind**_

_**If Gwen, should stay behind**_

"Okay… I think I'm finished now" said Merlin, as the music died down.

"Thank god for small favours" Arthur muttered, looking at him. Merlin frowned.

"I didn't think I was _that_ bad" he said. Arthur shook his head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" called Merlin, watching.

"Somewhere safe, before we end up with another verse" Arthur called back walking out.

"Just remember we need Gwen!" Merlin shouted as the door closed.

An hour later they were ready, Slowly Arthur walked down into the court yard, the guards on duty watching, the townsfolk who were nearby pausing in what they were doing.

"Bard!" Arthur shouted when he reached the bottom of the steps. "I challenge you!" he called out again. Around him, through the air, came a sinister laughter, and in a whirlwind of magic that threw snow all over, the Bard appeared.

"My lord" the Bard said with a mock bow, a sinister grin on his face. "You challenge me?" he said, sounding half amazed.

"I do" Arthur replied, eyes narrowed at him. The Bard smiled again, and looked around. Then frowned as Merlin jogged down the steps to stand on Arthurs left, Then Gwen on his right, followed by Leon and Gwaine, Thomas and Rory and finally Elyan and Percival, each taking up a position behind and to the side of the person in front. Arthur gave a grin of his own then.

"We do" he amended. The Bard gave a mock bow then, then glared up at them.

"Very well, let's see you face the music" he sneered as the music started up around them. The people in the courtyard around the group cheering.

In Cenred's throne room, the three sisters watched raptly, as Arthur stepped forwards, and began to sing, stepping forwards, his arms wide.

_**We're standing Together**_

_**And we all stand tall**_

_**And maybe you'll beat us**_

_**But we fight just the same.**_

_**I guess there is no one to blame,**_

_**We're fighting now,**_

Arthur Sang, stepping up to the Bard, who sneered at him, drawing away, then glanced up as all the others joined in.

_**Fighting now**_

Then the Bard ducked as the Great Dragon swooped overhead, joining the song.

_**Will things ever be the same again?**_

Arthur looked up and smiled, then back at the bard, who's eyes had gone wide, then all of them sung again.

_**It's the final battle**_

_**The final battle**_

Suddenly Gwen stepped forwards, standing next to Arthur.

_**We're heading for battle**_

_**But we all stand tall**_

_**And maybe you'll beat us**_

_**And defeat us all**_

_**But with so many songs that have gone,**_

_**And a kingdom to save**_

She sang, as after her the others repeated her last words, before all of them, including the Dragon who had landed behind the group sang. The Bard stepped back again, teeth clenched in anger.

_**To be saved**_

_**We'll all fight you so..**_

_**It's the final battle**_

_**The final battle**_

_**The final battle**_

_**Final battle!**_

_**The final battle**_

_**Oh!**_

Suddenly the group moved into a circle around him as the Dragon took flight above. Eldritch energy crackled around the bard, who had fallen to one knee, glaring at the group as they circled him.

_**It's the final battle**_

_**The final battle**_

_**The final battle**_

_**Ohhhhhhhh**_

_**It's the final Battle!**_

_**We're standing together**_

_**The final battle**_

_**A kingdom to save!**_

_**It's the final battle!**_

_**The final Battle**_

_**Ohhhhhhh**_

_**It's the final Battle!**_

They sang, and then the music died away, and with a scream of rage the Bard seemed to explode , before being sucked up into the clouds, his scream fading into the either. Arthur looked at the others, then took Gwen hand. And around them, the people of Camelot cheered.

"so Arthur wins again" said Morrigan, looking away. Beside her Morgause nodded, then looked up at Morgana.

"Next time. He will fail" she promised. Morgana tilted her head to look at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my dear sister. Its time to announce my presence" said Morrigan with a chuckle as she walked away.

Three days had passed and Camelot was slowly getting back to normality, thankfully the singing had stopped almost the same time the Bard had been defeated. But a lot of people were still hesitant, after all, some had sung their darkest fears to others, but, as always, life in general went on.

Now stood on the jousting field, Merlin locked eyes with Gwaine, concentrating. Arthur held up his hand, and then dropped it, the horses setting off. And as before halfway towards each other, the lances came up, then they met. And Gwaine went flying from his horse, into the snow. Merlin jumped from his horse to claps from the other knights, and Gwen and Rory as he went to help Gwaine up. Arthur walked up to him and clasped his back.

"Yep, definite improvement" he said. Merlin looked at him and smiled, maybe he had a knack for this after all. Then he winced as a snowball hit him square in the face, the others breaking into laughter as he turned and picked up a large handful and ran after Gwaine.

8/12

Merlin

The third Sibling

"_You must beware the one called Emrys" Morgana said as they stood in the courtyard of Cenred's castle._

"_I have heard that name, and I do not fear it" Morrigan said._

"_Sire, Morgana has been sighted, as has Morgause" Said Leon, running into the audience chamber._

"_where?" he demanded, standing up._

"_Here" Leon replied._

"_Merlin, oh poor little knight, are you truly ready for the death you've earned?" asked Morgause, running the dagger down his back._

"_is the poultice prepared?" asked Morgana, looking at Morrigan._

"_Of course, once one of the knights drinks this, then they will be ours, mind, body and soul" she replied._

"_Gwaine! what are you doing?" demanded Arthur, even as Gwaine began to attack Elyan, his eyes glowing._

"_Poor Arthur, one of his trusted knights lies dead… and once we put this in the water, the city will burn with rage" Morrigan said as she turned to Morgana and Morgause. Behind them, badly beaten Merlin shook his head._

"_No…"_

"_Gwen… get away!" yelled Arthur, looking up, his eyes blazing red, even as the door's to his camber burst open and the knights entered, swords at the ready._

"_Time to die… my king" muttered Leon…_

"_Arthur!" screamed Gwen._

"_And thus ends the briefest reign in history" muttered Morgana._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Merlin from behind her…_

_**Disclaimer: some of the songs are my own work, but I can't write songs (lord knows I've tried) so with the exception of Merlin's stable song, Merlin and Rory's duet, Merlin and Arthur's duet and Morgana's lament which I penned, the other songs featured are from existing works, to which I have changed some words, but do not own.**_

_**The Knights are back, Back street Boys (everybody)**_

_**Never ending Question, Lamal (Never ending story)**_

_**Arthur's solo, A1 (scared)**_

_**The Final Battle,**__** Europe (the final countdown)**_


	8. The Third Sibling part 1

8/12

Merlin

The Third Sibling

Part 1

Thunder rolled across the night sky, a cold wind whipping through the deserted courtyard of Cenred's castle. Within it, a fire burned brightly, the three sisters, Morgana, Morgause and Morrigan worked silently, mulching ingredients together. Morrigan had found the instructions for the potion they were making in the library wing, the forbidden magic, locked away in a book, so old, so dusty its cover was faded almost to nothing. Still, everything was falling into place now. Slowly Morgause held a vial of red coloured water over the open fire, warming it, before pouring into the mortar where it mixed with the other ingredients. Morrigan looked at her sisters and produced a small dagger, and then with the tinniest nick, cut her finger, allowing the blood to drip into the mortar. It hissed and fizzled, before going still, and Morrigan passed the knife to Morgana, who repeated the action, before Morgause did the same. Taking the mortar back from her, Morrigan held it high, and closed her eyes.

"_Lumminous, Sarenta Lode, nath le more, cyllaras, totna, variti ne strobe" _she intoned, her eyes glowing brightly. Slowly she brought the mortar back down, it was empty now, save for what looked like water. With a glance to her sisters she stood.

"Fill the vials, and then we make for Camelot" she said, turning away from them.

It was night, and the city of Camelot slept, almost everyone. Arthur was sitting alone in the war room, had been there most of the day, pouring over maps of the kingdom, candlelight flickering away, giving him a slight headache. It was, of course, a hopeless task, but truth be told, he wanted to do something, anything to feel like he was making progress in finding the sisters. With a sigh he picked up the quill pen, crossing off an X on the map and circling it. He nodded to himself, then shook his head, reaching to the ink holder, his tired hand knocking it down, spilling the contents over the map. He stared at it for several moments, then in a fit of anger ripped it away, picking up the ink vial and throwing it against the wall as he roared in anger. There was a click at the end of the room and the door opened and a guard looked in.

"Sire?" he asked hesitantly. Arthur glared at him.

"I left instructions I was not to be disturbed" Arthur replied coolly.

"Of course sire, I just heard the smash…"

"Do you job and allow me to do mine" Arthur cut him off. The guard blinked, nodded and then withdrew closing the door. Arthur glared at it for several moments then walked to the map on the floor, slowly he knelt and picked it up, felling it tear in his hands.

"Stupid…" he muttered to himself, allowing it to drop back to the floor.

Merlin opened his door, sleepily, squinting at his late night visitor. For once he'd been having a nice sleep, but it seemed the fates again had conspired against him, Arthur watched as Merlin blinked, yawned, then blinked again.

"Am I late for training?" Merlin asked. Slowly Arthur shook his head.

"No.. I just… Can we talk?" he asked slowly. Merlin yawned again and opened the door wide, and Arthur walked in, sitting down on the one chair in Merlin's small room. Merlin closed the door, turned to him and poured him a goblet of water, before pouring one for himself, before sitting down on the bed.

"I know its late" Arthur said, but Merlin shook his head.

"Its okay, you look angry actually, what's wrong?" he asked. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can tell I'm angry that easily?" he asked.

"I've known you a long time. And you are avoiding the topic" Merlin replied. Arthur held up his hands and nodded.

"Okay, guilty" he admitted.

"Okay, so what's up?" Merlin asked again. Arthur gulped down his water and leant back.

"How well would you say you know me?" he asked. "As friends, no comebacks" Arthur added. It was Merlin's turn to frown now.

"Well, you're a good person" he said at length.

"Over four years and that's it?" asked Arthur. Merlin grinned and shook his head.

"No, of course not. Yes, you're a good person, an excellent king, loyal to his subjects and his friends" Merlin said.

"But?" prompted Arthur.

"But sometimes you can be headstrong, rushing in when you don't have the full details" Merlin replied.

"That's the word, headstrong" Arthur said nodding in agreement.

"Admittedly you've been right more than not, but still sometimes, especially before I was made a knight, there were times I wanted to clout you around the head" Merlin said.

"Not that you ever would of course" said Arthur with a grin.

"truthfully, I came really close" Merlin admitted.

"well, at least your nothing if not honest" Arthur said with a chuckle, the anger draining from him. Merlin nodded but looked serious.

"One other thing though" he said.

"Go on" Arthur said with a slight nod.

"Sometimes you can be very… focused. So focused you forget about the people around you" Merlin told him.

"I don't understand"

"You go into battle, we follow, its our duty, but at the planning stage, I have seen you become very single minded, even disregarding other idea's or even slightly better plans, you look at the long term goal, don't get me wrong, that's an admirable trait, but sometimes you do it at the extent of the short term goals" Merlin told him. Arthur nodded, and looked out of the window briefly, before he looked back.

"I know, and from your tone, it's not just what happens in the war room is it?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head slightly.

"You just need to learn when to sit back and observe, rather than participate all the time. You could learn a lot" Merlin said. Arthur smiled and nodded, then sighed.

"I just… I want this over and done. Morgana, Morgause, Morrigan, all of it finished. Morgana has never remained hidden this long in the past, so I worry. I worry about when they do attack what form it will take" Arthur admitted. Merlin leant forwards and nodded.

"Whatever form it takes, we'll be ready" he assured him. Arthur looked at him then nodded back, standing.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" he said quietly. Merlin looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's what friends are for right?" he asked. Arthur patted his shoulder, but remained silent as he walked out. Merlin sat there for several minuets, before, with a yawn, he blew out the candle and settled back into bed.

It was snowing again, and at the gates of the door of Cenred's castle the three sisters stood, allowing the snow to fall around them. Slowly Morrigan stepped forwards, when Morgana touched her arm slightly. Morrigan turned to her, an unasked question on her face.

"You must beware the one called Emrys" Morgana said as they moved down to the courtyard of Cenred's castle.

"I have heard that name, and I do not fear it" Morrigan said dismissively. "But do not fear, even if i did fear him, I have made certain he cannot interfere" she said.

"How?" asked Morgause, frowning. Morrigan smiled

"How can he interfere when he has no power?" she questioned, before moving forwards to the waiting horses. Morgana and Morgause looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Morgause asked. In front of them Morrigan smiled.

"All in good time my sisters. All in good time" she replied as she mounted her horse, gesturing for the others to do so.

Morning came to Camelot, and once again Arthur was in the war room, pouring over a new set of maps, the knights with him. Arthur pointed to one section.

"How about Tans Algar?" he questioned. "Its remote, but has a lot of possible hiding places" he said. Beside him Leon nodded.

"Its possible sire, but it would put a great deal of travel between them and us" he offered. Arthur looked at him and nodded.

"you're right" he agreed at length, slightly surprising Leon.

"But being witches, we can't rule it out, I know that area Sire, and yes, it is rocky, and the land is harsh, but what would that be to them?" said Percival stepping forwards. Arthur looked at him, then back at Leon, before ultimately shaking his head.

"No, if they are getting ready to strike they will be near, and I doubt they'll make a grand entrance announcing their presence" Arthur said.

"So we're looking for somewhere nearby but that we wouldn't think of" stated Gwaine. Arthur nodded as he looked at the map.

"That's about the size of it" he said.

"What about…" Merlin began, then shook his head.

"Merlin, if you have something to say, then please, by all means" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him and stepped forwards.

"I was thinking, what about Cenred's old kingdom? Yes it now lies within Camelot's borders, but no one's been to the place in months" he said. "add to the fact Morgause knows the lay of the land there better than us" he added. Arthur looked at Leon, who slowly nodded.

"It bares looking into sire, if nothing else we can cross it off our list" he said. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin.

"Take Elyan and go check it out, if there's nothing then all well and good, if the sister's are there, you need to get here quickly" Arthur said. Merlin and Elyan bowed, then left the room.

Cenred's castle was a near days ride from Camelot, so it was closing to night when the two knights arrived. Though there was a chill in the air, it was not yet snowing. Riding into the courtyard they brought the horses to a stop, then dismounted, Elyan looking around.

"I hate quiet" he whispered to Merlin.

"I can sing you a little ditty if it'll make you feel better" Merlin whispered back with a grin. Elyan grinned and shook his head, pointing forwards to the door of the castle, and they quickly made their way forwards and moved inside the darkened corridors.

"Do we split up?" asked Merlin. Beside him Elyan shook his head.

"If we run into them we stand a better chance together" Elyan replied. Merlin nodded and together they moved off down the dark corridor.

"I can't see a blessed thing" muttered Elyan.

"we'll we can't exactly light a torch, but it's a promising sign" he said.

"How so?" asked Elyan.

"Think about it, if the torches aren't lit, it means there's no one here to light them" Merlin replied with a grin.

"I wish I had your optimism" Muttered Elyan, as they moved to the end of the corridor and into the throne room. Looking around in the darkness. There was nothing, but Merlin was staring at the thrones.

"What?" asked Elyan, following his gaze.

"Remember last time we were here? There was one throne?" Merlin said. Elyan nodded, then realised what he was getting at. Now there were three thrones in the room. Nothing in and of itself, but it meant someone had been here since Cenred's death.

"Pan out" Elyan said, moving to the right. Merlin moved left, looking around for something, anything. It was about five minutes later when he heard Elyan call to him.

"Here"

Merlin moved over to the other knight, who was kneeling.

"What?" asked Merlin leaning next to him. Elyan pointed to the dust in front of him.

"This has been disturbed, see the dust everywhere else" he stated. "this was recent, very recent" he said. Merlin nodded and stood up, then his eyes went wide and he ran to the corner, Elyan following his gaze. There, tucked away and shredded and burned, was a familiar black dress, it appeared that someone had attempted to burn it, but they had not been totally successful. Merlin picked it up and looked at Elyan.

"Morgana's" he said.

"So where are they?" asked Elyan, looking around.

"Not here anymore, so that means either they've moved, or they're on their way to Camelot" Merlin said.

"I bet even Gwaine wouldn't wager on that choice" Elyan said, turning and running from the room, Merlin, still clutching the remains of the dress, just behind him.

In their small hut, seventeen year old Kyle, watched as his mother prepared dinner. He had been meant to do it after his chores, but, as usual he instead went and watched the knights training. For that was his dream, to one day become a knight in defence of his king and home, and as usual, he had lost track of the time. And by the time he'd realised an ran home, his mother had returned, looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry" he said as he stepped forwards.

"Please, just, I do not ask much" she replied. He nodded, sighing.

"I lost track of time" he replied, moving to join her.

"Watching the knights training?" she asked, knowing the answer. Slowly Kyle nodded. She shook her head sadly.

"Kyle, your dream, as wonderful as it is, can only ever be a dream. If it was in my power I would grant you that dream, but it is not. And you are of an age now to know this to be true yourself" she said.

"I know mother, but what else waits for me? A cart of fruit in the market place" he replied.

"It was enough for your father and me" she said simply.

"I know, but I want more" he said softly. She whirled on him them, anger in her gentle eyes.

"We all have dreams we want but cannot have, and you would do well to learn that lesson" she said sharply. Kyle stepped back, eyes downcast.

"I know" he replied softly. She looked at him a moment more, then pulled him into a hug.

"You're young, and I know how difficult it can be, but facts are facts" she said softly. He looked down at her, and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a disappointment" he said. She shook her head then.

"Kyle, you are my son, and no matter what, you never could be a disappointment to me. I love you more than life itself. Never forget that" she chided him. "now, would you fetch me some water for the soup?" she asked. Kyle smiled again and nodded, picking up a small wooden bucket and opening the door, before he walked out onto the snow covered ground. He had walked about twenty feet when he heard a cough from the shadows. Looking around he saw that no one else seemed to notice it. Slowly he moved towards the recess, and peered in.

"Hello?" he called out, and was startled when an old woman stepped out, causing him to jump.

"Oh, my poor child, I did not mean to frighten you" she said stepping forwards. Kyle shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright" he said, glancing at her hand which held an empty bucket.

"Camelot in winter, the dark nights, is not a nice place" she said, making to move past him.

"No, indeed, but we must do what we can" Kyle replied. She looked at him, and nodded, walking past. "You're going to the well?" he asked, facing her back. The old woman stopped, but did not turn back.

"Indeed, my own fault, I should have got water earlier today, but these old bones are not as sturdy as they once were" she said. Kyle moved up behind her, taking the bucket.

"Here, let me help" he said. The old woman smiled.

"Thank you, such manners" she replied, with a toothy grin. Kyle nodded his head, and moved off up the street. As he rounded the corner, the smile fell from the old woman's face.

"So young to be such a fool" she muttered, before looking back into the recess where she had been hiding, looking at Morgana and Morrigan both watching her.

Kyle was moving towards the pump when Sir Gwaine walked up beside him. Kyle bowed to him in respect.

"Cold this time of year" Gwaine said amiably. Kyle nodded, wondering how he should reply. Here was a knight of Camelot, a living, breathing knight, talking to him.

"Yes my lord" he said simply. Gwaine chuckled at him, and shook his head.

"My lord, do you know how old that makes me feel?" he asked. Kyle froze and shook his head.

"I meant no disrespect" he replied. Gwaine smiled and shook his head, then took the old woman's bucket, seeing the small bit of water in the bottom. With a smile, he drank it, and handed it back.

"Well at least I get my water" said Gwaine with a smile, before with a nod of his head, he walked away. Kyle watched him go, then shook his head, before he filled both buckets and turned away.

The old woman was where he had left her, and she smiled as he approached.

"Is this enough?" he asked her. She took it and smiled.

"Thank ye child, thank ye" she said. Kyle nodded and smiled.

"I have to give this bucket to my mother, but if you can wait a moment I'll be happy to carry it to your house" he offered.

"No, no, it's not far, and I've imposed enough, go have your dinner child" she said Kyle shook his head.

"it's really no bother" he assured her. "just wait here" he told her, before going to his house and walking in.

"What kept you?" asked his mother. Kyle put the bucket down before looking at her.

"there was an old woman, I just got some water for her as well, she shouldn't be walking around in this chill" he said. His mother smiled at him.

"Your good deed for the day" she replied. Kyle smiled back, and opened the door.

"I'm going to help her carry it back to her house, not far apprantly" he said. His mother nodded.

"Don't be too long" she said. Kyle nodded and opened the door, stepping out again, but looking down the street he could see the old woman had gone, with a quick scan in both directions, seeing nothing he stepped back in, closing the door.

"Oh well, maybe I won't" he said.

"It is done?" asked Morgana, as Morgause returned, dropping the bucket into the snow. Morrigan looked at them both, grinning.

"No my sister, it is only just beginning" she replied. "The knight has drunk the water, now we shall see the results" she said, watching from their hiding place as two horses galloped past them, Elyan and Merlin, returning to the castle.

"Emry's" Morgana muttered.

Arthur was in the audience chamber with Leon, Percival and Thomas, looking up when Elyan and Merlin entered, standing up even as they approached.

"Anything?" he asked them.

"Someone has been there sire, but we saw no people directly" said Elyan.

"So it could have been anyone" Arthur said flopping down again into his chair, but frowning when Merlin stepped forwards with a burnt black dress in his hands.

"At least we know where they were" Merlin said, even as Arthur's face paled.

"The dust had been disturbed, recently as well" said Elyan.

"Any idea how long?" asked Leon. Elyan shook his head.

"No, anything from a day to a week" he admitted. Arthur nodded and looked at him.

"double the guard and increase the patrols, if they're already here I want them found" Arthur said. Elyan nodded and left the room.

"what are the chances they're already here?" Arthur asked at length. Merlin shrugged.

"We have no idea if they are here" he said, which was when the door to the audience chamber banged open and Elyan came hurtling in. Gwaine a moment later, his features clouded in rage.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Arthur, shooting to his feet. Gwaine ignored him, advancing on Elyan.

"Gwaine! what are you doing?" demanded Arthur, even as Gwaine began to attack Elyan, his eyes glowing.

"Gwaine! stand down!" yelled Leon, running forwards, only to be backhanded against the wall, Percival, Thomas and Merlin running forwards and tackling the enraged knight to the ground. With a huge thrust Gwaine threw them off, and stood, glaring at them, before he advanced on Percival.

"Kill" Gwaine muttered, bringing his sword high, Percival went to move, but even as he did there was a loud thump and Gwaine fell forwards, unconscious. Arthur standing behind him, the hilt of his sword held high. When Gwaine did not move Arthur looked around the room.

"What just happened?" he demanded, turning around.

"Sire!" yelled Leon, as behind Arthur Gwaine stood. Arthur spun around, sword bared and even as Gwaine lashed out with a roar, Arthur felt his own sword tear metal, then flesh. Gwaine staggered back, looking down at the blood pouring from the wound. Arthur's own eyes a mixture of anger and disbelief, slowly Gwaine toppled like a tree and did not move again.

"NO!" Screamed Arthur, dropping his sword, where it clanged on the floor.

Merlin ran from the room, towards the pharmacy. Bursting in he looked around for Rory.

"Rory!" he yelled, however even as he turned to leave, a foul smelling cloth clasped over his mouth, and he sagged forwards, collapsing to the ground. Behind him Morgause smiled serenely.

"Kill him" said Morrigan stepping forwards. But Morgana held up her hand.

"No, I want him to watch his precious king die, and then he will join him, but he will die at my hand" Morgana said. Morrigan looked at her and shrugged.

"As you wish, come we have much to do" she said turning, Morgause and Morrigan dragging Merlin out behind them. Past the unconscious guards.

Merlin awoke, his head feeling heavy. His armour had been removed, and he hung there, by the well, swinging backwards and forwards gently. He struggled for a moment, not doing anything to help. Slowly he closed his eyes.

"_Nerada" _he intoned. And a moment later yelled in pain as a shock went through his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said a familiar voice behind him, before Morgana stepped around to face him.

"Now, isn't this a familiar predicament" she said, even as Morgause stepped forwards as well, holding a knife, and Morrigan holding a vial of water.

"Poor Arthur, one of his trusted knights lies dead… and once we put this in the water, the city will burn with rage" Morrigan said as she turned to Morgana and Morgause. Behind them, badly beaten Merlin shook his head.

"No…" he whispered, then closed his eyes.

"_Nerada"_ he tried again, only to have the same painful bolt shoot through him.

"Try all you want Emry's it will do no good" Morrigan said. Merlin looked over at her.

"what have you done?" he demanded.

"Look around you, the symbols on the ground, at the wards" she said. Merlin did and saw several strange shapes drawn around him in the dirt on the ground.

"Ground wards, and whilst a magic user id within them, any magic will only serve to hurt the caster, and that is all the magic will ever do" she said. Merlin looked back at her, then shook his head as Morrigan poured the vial of water into the underground well.

"And thus ends the briefest reign in history" muttered Morgana.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Merlin from behind her where he was hanging.

"I have brought down the once noble kingdom. Let the fighting commence" Morrigan said.

"What happened?" asked Rory, running into the audience chamber, kneeling by Gwaine.

"He went mad, attacking Elyan, then the rest of us" said Leon, stepping forwards. Rory was examining him, nodded as she did so,

"Do we know what caused it?" she asked.

"Magic" stated Arthur. "His eyes were glowing, and if he heard us, he made no sign" Arthur continued. Then stepped forwards slightly.

"Will he live?" he asked gently. Rory looked up at him.

"I will do what I can, but at the moment I need to get him to the pharmacy" she stated. Arthur nodded.

"Of course, Percival, Leon" he said. The two knights stepped forwards, gently lifting Gwaine from the floor.

"Tell Merlin to get back here, we need to talk" said Arthur as they left. Rory frowned at him.

"I haven't seen Merlin" she said.

"Then who told you to come here?" asked Arthur.

"I was down in the town, seeing to someone, when I arrived back, a guard told me something had happened up here. I came straight here" she said.

"Then where the hell is Merlin?" asked Elyan, looking concerned.

"could whatever have happened to Gwaine got to him too?" asked Thomas.

"We don't even know what this is" Rory said, as a moment later, Leon ran back in.

"Leon?" asked Arthur.

"It's the guards, all the guards leading to the pharmacy, they're all unconscious" he said. Arthur looked around the room.

"Rory, go and deal with Gwaine, the rest of you, double the guards, investigate every house in the village, I want the sisters found. I want this finished, now" he ordered.

"You're sure its them?" asked Thomas. Arthur nodded, and watched as Rory left the room.

"Oh its them…" he said, the certainty in his voice dispelling any doubt.

Morgana and Morrigan had moved off into another tunnel, leaving Morgause to watch their prisoner.

"You know they'll stop you" muttered Merlin, looking at her. She turned to him, holding the knife up to his back.

"I don't think so, by morning everyone in this city will have drank the water, and by nightfall tomorrow they will all be dead" she replied, placing the sharp end of the blade to the nape of his neck. "I don't think I thanked you" she suddenly said. Merlin looked at her, contempt on his face.

"For the death you and that old fool Gaius had me endure. The months of withering pain… the disfigurement" she said.

"I'd say you got off lightly" Merlin spat back. Morgause slapped him, sending him swinging slightly.

"Merlin, oh poor little knight, are you truly ready for the death you've earned?" asked Morgause, running the dagger down his back drawing a thin trail of blood. Merlin grimaced but did not cry out.

"If it means you die again, then I'll gladly sacrifice myself" he spat back. Morgause stepped back, smiling.

"oh, don't worry, you'll get at least part of your wish" she said, "You, will certainly die" she added, moving away, Merlin glaring at her.

"Sire, Morgana has been sighted, as has Morgause" Said Leon, running into the audience chamber.

"where?" he demanded, standing up.

"Here" Leon replied.

"When?" Arthur said, moving forwards, past Leon, the other knight did not reply. Arthur whirled around.

"I asked when?" Arthur repeated, then brought his sword up as Leon lashed down with his own, his eyes blazing.

"Gods not you too!" Arthur yelled, kicking out, sending the knight tumbling, even as behind him Thomas walked in, swinging his sword, his eyes blazing. Arthur looked from one to the other, then with a roar, rushed past Thomas, and into the hall, seeing Percival and Elyan watching him from the end, along with the guards, and servants. Arthur wasted no time, instead he turned and ran, up the stairs.

Gwen looked over panicked as Arthur burst into the room.

"What's happening?" she yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Help me" he yelled, pulling at the large dresser. She moved to the other side of it, and together they heaved it in front of the door.

"Arthur, please, what is happening?" she pleaded again.

"Morrigan, it has to be her and Morgana" he said, running to the window, watching with horror as his guards attacked each other in the courtyard below. He went to say something else, then doubled over, as the wardrobe was hurled to the floor with a crash.

"Gwen… get away!" yelled Arthur, looking up, his eyes blazing red, even as the door's to his camber burst open and the knights entered, swords at the ready.

"Time to die… my king" muttered Leon, advancing into the room, his sword raised high.

"Gwen go!" Yelled Arthur, rage replacing his concern. Gwen, tears in her eyes ran from the room, to be grabbed by Rory, who looked at her, eyes blazing.

"Rory… please" Gwen said softly. Rory just grinned, and dragged her roughly away from the sounds of combat behind them, the last thing Gwen heard was Arthur scream in pain.

"Arthur!" screamed Gwen.

"NOOOOOO" screamed Merlin from where he was hanging, watching as Gwen was dragged away, hearing Arthur's scream of pain.

"And thus ends the reign, of King Arthur" Said Morgana with a satisfied smile.

"By the end of the day they will have killed each other" said Morrigan.

"What about him?" asked Morgause, gesturing to Merlin. Morgana took the blade from her.

"Now he dies" she said, and with a laugh stabbed it into his side with a vicious twist. Merlin cried out, feeling the blood pouring down his legs where it dripped onto the floor. With a laugh she turned back to the unfolding carnage before them. Knight against knight, servant against servant.

"Yes my sisters. Witness the glory that is Camelot's downfall" Morrigan said.

_To be continued…._

_They stepped out into the snow, the now red snow, stepping around the bodies of the fallen. Before entering the castle, seeing more bodies everywhere. With a smile, Morgana knelt down, taking the crown from Gwen's head._

"_This is mine" she told the corpse._

"_I have healed you as best I can young Warlock, but it is too late for Camelot. The dream that was Albion is over" said the Great Dragon sadly._

"_There must be some way" protested Merlin, tears in his eyes._

"_Arthur is dead, the knights, almost all in the city. Which is what Camelot is now. A city of the dead" replied the dragon._

"_Then why save me? What purpose do I have now?" Merlin protested, falling to his knees._

"_I've failed" he said softly._

"_There is one way, but it will be fraught with danger, and you will make this journey alone, I cannot help you" said the Dragon._

"_Then where?" asked Merlin. "Tell me and I will go" he said._

"_You must return to the place of your greatest betrayal. You must go to the tower of Dolgos, go there and retrieve the sceptre, only with its power can you hope to un do this great evil" it replied._

"_Gone? What do you mean he is gone?" demanded Morrigan, looking at Morgause. "He was dead!"_

"_I told you to beware him" said Morgana. Morrigan moved out onto the balcony and held her hands wide._

"_SKREE NISHAN TOR LAVOUR" she screamed. Above her the sky darkened and several winged, horned creatures descended to the courtyard below._

"_Go! Find Merlin… FIND THIS EMRY'S AND RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" she screamed…_

_Slowly Arthur turned to Merlin, blinking and shaking his head._

"_You used magic" he stated…._


	9. The Third Sibling part 2

9/12

Merlin

The Third Sibling

Part 2

Camelot was dead, Arthur, killed by his own trusted knights, Gwen killed by her friend Rory., the knights of Camelot, had killed each other, Rory and the servants, like the knights had also killed each other. Yes, Camelot was dead. The townspeople had turned on each other, friend against friend, father against son, brother against sister, daughter against mother. The snow that had fallen recently, no pure and white, was now red with blood. In the cavern's below the kingdom, a young magical knight clung to the last dregs of life, even as his life dripped onto the floor below where he was hanging.

"How does it feel Emry's? how does it feel to know you have failed so utterly" muttered Morgause, leaning into his face. Merlin opened his eyes, looking at her sadly, before his head fell limp, and with a shuddering, final breath, he fell still. Morgause pushed him then, he swung back and fourth, but that was the only motion.

"And the last citizen of Camelot is dead" she said, turning to Morgana and Morrigan with a smile. Morgana stepped forwards and with a sharp thrust, cut the ropes that had held him there. Merlin's body collapsed to the floor in a heap, landing in his own blood. Slowly Morgana stepped forwards and kicked him onto his back.

"And in the end, still worthless" she muttered. Morrigan watched the two sisters, then turned away.

"Come my sisters" she said, "Let us see what our hands have wrought for ourselves" she said, leading them out. On the floor behind them, Merlin's hand moved, a fraction of an inch, and a moment later, he vanished in a mini tornado of magic.

They stepped out into the snow, the now red snow, stepping around the bodies of the fallen. Before entering the castle, seeing more bodies everywhere. With a smile, Morgana knelt down, taking the crown from Gwen's head.

"This is mine" she told the corpse as she placed it on her own head, before, with one final glance she stepped over the remains of her once loyal serving maid.

"No one survived?" asked Morgause, who was bringing up the rear of the group. Morrigan shook her head.

"The rage is such that one cannot withstand its effects for long, with no one left to fight, they would turn on themselves" she said, as she led them up some stairs. Morgana looked around, seeing Elyan lying against the wall, eyes staring at nothing, across from him, Sir Leon was laying sprawled on the ground, a sword embedded in his back, and across from him, Rory was laying in the corridor, a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. Morgana looked at them, grinning.

"Such a waste" she said mockingly, as they turned the corner to see Gwaine's body, dumped in front of the throne room door. They passed him, looking into other rooms as they did so, seeing servants bodies littering the floor, Guards near to them, the floor, slick with blood. They did not comment on the view, but continued in silence, passing the corpse of Sir Thomas at the bottom of the stairs that led up, several stab wounds in his chest. Morrigan kicked him out of the way and led the others up the stairs, to Arthur's chambers. Slowly they went in, walking around the remains of the wardrobe. And there on the bed, was Arthur, a sword piercing through him and into the bed itself. Slowly Morrigan turned to the others.

"Yes my sisters, Camelot is truly ours now" she said with a grin.

Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin, his great eyes glowing weakly every so often. He had been doing this for the last twenty minuets, since Merlin had appeared on his plateau, bleeding, and so near death, Kilgharrah had despaired at being able to save him. Beside him the young Dragon stood watching, then looked up as Kilgharrah's head lolled to the side. It knew that Merlin and the Great Dragon were linked, it knew that if one died, so would the other. It chirped sadly up at the Great Dragon, then moved forwards slowly and leant over Merlin, before it closed it's eyes, its white body beginning to glow before after a minute the glow faded, the small Dragon falling back exhausted. It looked back at Kilgharrah, then back at Merlin, chirping sadly. Suddenly Merlin took a hitching breath, air forcing itself into his body. The baby chirped excitedly, looking back and seeing Kilgharrah regaining his composure, before, the great Dragon's eyes glowed, brightly, this time. The baby looked at him, then back at Merlin, before it forced itself to stand, and with a supreme effort, its body began to glow again. In front of them, Merlin's eyes opened, glowing with magic, the wound's slowly beginning to heal.

"Arthur?" Merlin muttered as he slowly woke. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the face of the baby dragon looking down at him concerned, Merlin shifted his gaze, seeing the Great Dragon looking at him with relief.

"How?" Merlin asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"When Morgana cut your bonds and you fell, you broke the circle of binding" the Dragon explained. "That alone allowed me to transport you here" it said. Merlin slowly sat up, his head spinning around him.

"slowly young warlock, it would not do for us to save you, only to have you fall to your death" the Dragon cautioned. Merlin looked up at him.

"I won't be standing just yet" Merlin assured him. "I saw, images, my friends…" Merlin suddenly said.

"That which has come to pass" said the Dragon softly. Merlin shook his head.

"No" he whispered, the Dragon closed its eyes, then slowly moved to Merlin, as if trying to comfort him.

"I have healed you as best I can young Warlock, but it is too late for Camelot. The dream that was Albion is over" said the Great Dragon sadly.

"There must be some way" protested Merlin, tears in his eyes.

"Arthur is dead, as are the knights, almost all in the city. Which is what Camelot is now. A city of the dead" replied the dragon.

"Then why save me? What purpose do I have now?" Merlin protested, falling to his knees.

"I've failed" he said softly.

"There is one way, but it will be fraught with danger, and you will make this journey alone, I cannot help you" said the Dragon.

"Then where?" asked Merlin. "Tell me and I will go" he said.

"You must return to the place of your greatest betrayal. You must go to the tower of Dolgos, go there and retrieve the sceptre, only with its power can you hope to undo this great evil" it replied.

"It will take me weeks to get there with no horse" Merlin said.

"Nevertheless, if you wish to undo this evil that Morrigan has wrought, it is a trek you must make" the Dragon explained. Merlin looked at it, then nodded, trying to stand.

"Rest first Warlock, though your injuries are healed, you are still very weak" it said.

"There's no time for rest" Merlin replied.

"There is always time for rest, if you leave now, before you are recovered, you will most certainly fail" it told him, "Wait until morning, I shall keep you warm this night" he said. Merlin slowly sat back, then looked at the Dragon.

"How could they have done this?" he asked.

"Turned your friends against themselves? It is an old magic Merlin, one that has not been used since before even I came into this world. In the old tongue it is known simply as the Rage" he replied.

"but how did it affect so many people so quickly?" he asked.

"The Rage has many forms Merlin, it can be created as a liquid, a gas, even introduced into growing crops" The Dragon said as it laid down beside Merlin. "The fastest way, is the water" it finished.

"then I must also cleanse the Water as well" Merlin said.

"Merlin, do not get ahead of yourself, you must first retrieve the Sceptre of Dolgos and get to Camelot. Then you can worry about the water" he said. Merlin nodded, and yawned.

"Now, rest young one, rest, for tomorrow your task begins" it said. Merlin nodded and slowly settled down next to the dragon, and within moments he was asleep.

Morrigan looked up as Morgana burst into the room, Morgause just behind her. She knew immediately something was wrong.

"What is it?" she demanded, standing up.

"its Merlin" said Morgana sounding almost scared.

"What about him?" Morrigan asked, her eyes narrowed.

"He's gone" said Morgause.

"Gone? What do you mean he is gone?" demanded Morrigan, looking at Morgause. "He was dead!"

"I told you to beware him" said Morgana. Morrigan moved out onto the balcony and held her hands wide.

"SKREE NISHAN TOR LAVOUR" she screamed. Above her the sky darkened and several winged, horned creatures descended to the courtyard below.

"Go! Find Merlin… FIND THIS EMRY'S AND RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" she screamed. Below her the Skree, took flight, heading out in several directions across the kingdom. Morrigan spun to face the others.

"Even if Merlin lives, he will not do so for very long" she vowed, storming past them.

"Merlin, MERLIN!"

Merlin awoke with a start, looking up at the Dragon who was swinging his head around, searching, beside Merlin, the baby Dragon was whimpering. Merlin absently reached out, stroking its back to try to calm it, but he too, was now scanning the dark sky.

"What is it?" he asked, fully awake.

"Skree, they know you're gone" the Dragon said, as it turned to look at him.

"You must go, now, I had hoped you would have had time to heal, but time is not with us" it said. Merlin stood unsteadily, and nodded.

"Climb onto me, and I shall take you to the ground, quickly, you must be gone from here before the Skree find you" he said. Merlin did as he was told, not arguing, and a moment later Kilgharrah took flight, before he swooped down to the ground, landing in a run. In the distance, Merlin could now hear the inhuman sounds of the Skree as they drew closer. He leapt from the Dragons back and landed in a bush, before he quickly got up and with one last glace back, ran for the woods, the Dragon taking flight again above him.

"You must go South West!" it roared down at him.

"I Promise I will not fail!" Merlin called back.

"I never doubted you would" came the reply, and then it was gone, back up to its home, far above. Merlin continued running through the darkened woods, as behind him the cries of the Skree grew louder.

He ran for all he was worth, hearing the Skree cutting the tops of the trees as they flew over. With a jump, Merlin rolled forwards, under an upturned tree, as the creatures flew overhead, suddenly there was a thump and the Tree he was under became weighted down. The Skree that had landed on it sniffed the air, making strange noises. Merlin pulled himself tighter under the log, squinting his eyes closed and a second later the weight lifted, the sound of flapping wings going back into the air. The Skree cries fading eventually. With a quiet breath Merlin slowly poked his head out from under the tree, looking up at the stars above the tree tops. He waited for several more minutes before extracting himself fully, and slowly moving forwards into the darkness of the woods, before finding a large tree with a hollowed trunk, he knew these safety trees the Druids had created for their kin, and knew that it would be a safe place. Slowly he crawled inside, and set himself as far back from the opening as he could. Looking out at the dark forest. Slowly, he began to drift off, only to be wakened a moment later as the Skree flew back over, high above. Slowly he looked out, seeing their shapes receding in the moonlight. With a sigh he settled back, and this time fell into a deep sleep.

"So he has eluded you" said Morgause as Morrigan paced backwards and forwards in front of her. Morrigan stopped sharply and looked at her.

"You sound almost pleased" she said, eyes narrowed.

"Not at all" Morgause assured her. Morrigan stared at her a moment longer, then nodded.

"It matters not, today, tomorrow, the day after, the Skree will find him eventually" she said.

"You place great trust in these creatures" said Morgana.

"And with good reason, for unlike most other magical creatures, these will obey any command to the death, they never tire, and they never fail" she said.

"They've never met Emry's before" said Morgana.

"Then I'm sure the introductions will be… unpleasant when they do" Morrigan hissed, turning away from them.

Merlin awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and light from outside. Slowly he moved forwards, peering out of the safety tree, looking around. There was nothing and so he stepped out, wincing at a pain in his shoulder. Slowly he felt under the armour he wore, feeling dried blood there. He must have caught it when he'd hidden under the fallen log. Slowly he looked around.

"south west" he said to himself. Then he nodded his head. "come on feet" he said moving forwards. He walked for nearly three miles, his legs aching him, the forest was bad enough in the summer, but in the parts not protected by the trees he found the going hard on the snow, but he did not stop, or lessen his pace much, until finally he reached a stream running past him. He walked up to it, and then looked around. Satisfied he was alone, he stripped off the armour and his tunic, checking the wound on his arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but using the clean water he cleaned away the dried blood, before dressing again, shivering in the cold.

"Hyperthermia versus infection" he muttered to himself.

"A difficult choice Emry's" said a voice behind him. Merlin spun around, his eyes going wide as, there, stood before him, was Anhora, the keeper of the Unicorns. Merlin stepped back, but the old man held up his hand in a placating gesture.

"Do not fear me Emry's" he said. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"The land has been grievously wounded, and you task will be a difficult one" Anhora said, stepping towards him.

"Tell me something I don't know" Merlin said.

"Very well, I will tell you this, Morrigan has done much to harm this world, she plays with the balance of nature as if it was her divine right. You have allies in your quest Merlin, you will not face this task alone" he said.

"Then what? Your going to help me?" Merlin asked him.

"In a fashion, yes, and two others will make the journey to Dolgos's tower with you" Anhora stated.

"Who?" asked Merlin.

"Myself, you" Anhora said.

"me" said another voice behind him. Merlin whirled around to see the baby face of someone he had met a long time ago.

"Gilli?" Merlin said, with a smile.

"Hello Merlin" he replied, his eyes smiling. Merlin reached out and clasped his arm.

"It's good to see you" Merlin said, meaning it.

"And you my friend" Gilli replied.

"And the final one" Said Anhora, turning away. Merlin looked over, and then, not caring, burst into a run.

"My love" said Freya as she embraced him, even as they fell into a kiss.

"How?" he asked breaking away.

"The world is in imbalance Merlin, it must be made whole. Albion must come to pass, so it was written centuries ago, so must it be" said Anhora. Merlin looked at him, as behind him, four unicorns stepped forwards, from the forest. Merlin looked around at them, Anhora, Gilli, and his beloved Freya, slowly he turned back to Anhora.

"Morrigan thinks she can bring Camelot to its knees? I think its time we brought her to her knees" he said, walking to a unicorn and mounting it, the others doing the same.

"Where is he?" demanded Morrigan as she stood on the balcony, looking at the Skree below her.

"We have searched far wide, there is no sign of this Emry's" growled the largest of the Skree.

"Then I suggest YOU LOOK HARDER!" she screamed. The Skree growled at her and turned its head back to the other Skree.

"Flight" it ordered and behind it the Skree rose into the air. Morrigan watching them.

From the throne room, Morgause looked at Morgana.

"She is becoming more unhinged every day" she muttered.

"I don't think she's used to losing" Morgana replied, Morgause shook her head.

"She bares watching sister, as much as any enemy" Morgause whispered, before moving away. Morgana watched her go, then turned her attention back out to the balcony.

The group trotted through the forest, not speaking, each alone with their own thoughts. Gilli bringing up the rear, Anhora in front of him, Merlin and Freya up front. Suddenly he heard it, the inhuman growls. He turned his head and scanned the horizon, seeing nothing. Then black dots began to appear, growing fast.

"SKREE!" he yelled. The others looked back, eyes wide.

"Faster!" yelled Merlin, breaking into a gallop, as the others did the same. Above them the Skree finally caught sight and began to dive downwards.

"Kill them!" roared the leader. The Skree were faster than the unicorns by far, and soon began to flit in between the group.

In the throne room Morrigan laughed with pleasure. Morgause and Morgana looking over at her.

"We have Emry's" she announced. The other two ran over to the small scrying font that had been set up, and watched.

"There's too many!" yelled Gilli, as A Skree came close to knocking him from his mount. In front of him Anhora lifted up his staff.

"_SINDRARIA!" _he roared, and a moment later a plume of flame shot out from its tip passing through the group leaving them unharmed, but knocking the Skree for six.

"They dare interfere!" yelled Morrigan. "Then they will pay along with Emrys" she said, her voice dangerously low.

Behind Anhora, Gilli turned his ring around and held out his fist, energy firing from it, blasting Skree left and right.

"_Cor Salamander, siz ich, nympht toc nor. Slaarusk… Slaarusk nishtan… SALARAK TOR VA TON!" _Morrigan screamed, slamming her hand into the scrying pool.

Above the fighting group, the sky began to darken, before red lightning began to thunder downwards.

"Morrigan!" yelled Freya.

"We need shelter now!" yelled Merlin, even as he blasted a Skree out of the way, and into one of the lightning bolts.

"_Salazan, Twine, Sopholos!" _Morrigan screamed, before plunging her other hand into the scrying pool.

"What are you doing!" yelled Morgause.

"Killing Emrys" she replied, through gritted teeth.

"Lightning still fell from the sky, setting trees ablaze, animals running around the group, some being crushed underfoot, as the wind began to whip up. Merlin looked back, seeing the spiral of a Tornado reaching towards the ground.

"Can't these things go faster?" yelled Gilli.

"They're unicorns not jousting horses!" Anhora called back, whacking a Skree around the head, sending into a tree where it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Not bad for an old man" said Gilli with a smile.

"Less of the old" Anhora shot back.

"Can that wait?" called Freya, as beside her a tree exploded into flame, behind them the Tornado had reached ground level, sucking up trees and Skree alike.

"We're not gonna do it" muttered Gilli, looking forwards again, eyes wide. The Skree however had had enough, and took to the air in an attempt to outpace the tornado and lightning.

"This is not over Emry's" vowed the leader, as they flew into the and above the clouds.

"Actually, we don't find shelter soon, it will be" said Merlin.

"There!" yelled Freya pointing to a cavern off to the left. The group made for it straight away, when a lightning bolt landed in front of Merlin. His unicorn reared up, throwing him off, before it ran to the cave. The others already inside. Merlin felt the force of the hurricane pulling at him and forced himself to run towards the cavern. He had almost made it when the ground under him exploded up wards as a lightning bolt struck the ground behind him. Merlin felt a jolt pass through him, then he was falling, the last words he heard before he hit was Freya screaming his name. Slowly he got to his knees and with a last burst of speed, ran into the cavern, where Gilli and Freya caught him before he collapsed. Anhora standing over him, concerned.

"We made it?" Merlin asked gasping for breath.

"We did" the old man replied.

"And the unicorns?" Merlin asked, bringing a smile to his face. Then he looked up as outside the hurricane died away and the lightning ceased.

"Damn him… damn him to hell" Morrigan whispered, before turning and stalking from the room.  
>"She is getting out of hand, the abuse of nature like that should not be in any one person's power" Morgause said looking at Morrigan.<p>

"She is far too powerful for us to stop" Said Morrigan.

"Yes. But we have an alternative" Morgause said.

"which is?" asked Morgana, frowning.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" she stated.

"your suggesting we help Emrys?" demanded Morgana.

"Do you want to live with her over you shoulder for the rest of your life?" Morgause hissed. Morgana looked away, then looked back at her.

"What do you suggest?" she said.

"I suggest we resurrect Arthur Pendragon" she said

"Never!" Morgana yelled.

"Listen to me sister, she is growing far too powerful, far too quickly, and sooner or later she will decide she does not need us, this pains me as much as you, but it is the only way" Morgause stated. Morgana stared at her, her features set in anger.

"When this is over, they all die" Morgana said. Morgause looked at her and nodded.

"Where is his body?" Morgana asked at length.

The cavern was dark when Merlin awoke, Freya watching over him, smiling when he opened his eyes.

"My head hurts" he admitted. Freya leant forwards and kissed him.

"How… I'm confused" said Merlin, looking up at her, from where she cradled his head in her lap.

"I know. I wish I had some way to explain" she said.

"Please, Try" he insisted.

"When I last left you, It seemed, long ago. But then something happened, the balance of the world was tipped to a dangerous degree" she said.

"What happened in Camelot?" asked Merlin.

"That and more, but I only know of Camelot" she said.

"It is the rise of the Dark Dragons" said Anhora, looking over at him.

"now? They're rising now?" asked Merlin, his head falling back into Freya's lap.

"Their new brood hatches, That tipped the balance towards darkness, now with what has happened to Camelot, it has been tipped even further" he explained.

"Wait, does that mean once Camelot is saved I'll lose you again?" asked Merlin suddenly afraid. Freya looked down at him and stroked his cheek.

"Merlin, for better or worse, I have been brought back whole. However this pans out. This time I will remain" she said, with a smile. Merlin felt his heart leap and he stared at her.

"There are far greater powers at work then any of us can understand, except perhaps, you" Anhora said, Merlin looked at him.

"And the powers at work have known your pain, your sorrow. And they feel for you" Anhora said. Merlin broke into a smile.

"Besides" said Freya. "Gaius would never forgive me if I left you again" she said. Merlin looked away, smiling, when he looked back a tear ran down his cheek.

"He watches me?" asked Merlin.

"As only a father ever could" she replied as Anhora turned away and went to the cavern entrance to stand with Gilli. Merlin leant up to Freya and they slowly kissed. Finally she broke away.

"Is that better?" she asked. From the mouth of the cavern Gilli looked back at them and waved his hand.

"Phiff" he muttered. Beside him Anhora smiled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Gilli asked. Anhora looked at him and chuckled.

"You my young friend, trying to not look like you care" he said.

"We'll I don't" Gilli replied with a nod of his head. Anhora tilted his head.

"You can fool them, maybe even yourself, but not me" he said.

"I know my own mind" Gilli said, annoyed.

"Not as well as you believe you do" Anhora replied, suddenly frowning. Gilli caught the expression.

"What?" he asked, clenching his fist.

"Listen" Anhora said, and a moment later they heard a rustling sound. Gilli nodded and looked back at Merlin and Freya.

"If you two have stopped lip smacking, you'd better get here" he whispered. Merlin looked at Freya, and the two of them moved to the mouth of the cavern.

"What is it?" whispered Merlin.

"I do not know" Anhora whispered back. Suddenly the bush rustled again.

"Show yourself!" yelled Merlin, his hand glowing, which was when the last person he expected to see stepped out.

"And where the hell have you been?" demanded Arthur, then blinking at Merlin's glowing hand.

"Arthur?" said Merlin softly, "What? How?" he questioned.

Slowly Arthur turned to Merlin, blinking and shaking his head.

"You used magic" he stated. Merlin looked down at his hand, then slowly looked at the others.

"And now you know" he said simply. Arthur looked at him and stepped forwards, his features angry.

"Arthur please, you have to understand…"

"All I understand Merlin, is that at the moment I'm just happy to see you" Arthur said, pulling him into a hug. Merlin blinked, then returned the embrace. Behind them, Freya was smiling and so was Gilli until he saw Freya watching him, and removing it from his face.

"Arthur, what happened?" asked Merlin.

"Not too sure, I felt this rage inside me, then Leon and the other knights burst into the chamber and I think they killed me, then I woke up here" he said.

"Resurrection, but why?" asked Anhora from the cavern. Arthur turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"You?" he demanded. Anhora bowed, but remained silent, even as Gilli and Freya stepped forwards.

"Merlin, what is going on?" asked Arthur.

"The Dragon told me that if I wanted to save Camelot I needed the Sceptre of Dolgos, it's the only thing that can undo what Morrigan done" he said.

"So you four joined up to find the Secptre?" asked Arthur as Merlin led him into the cave.

"And to return to Camelot, save everyone and make Morrigan pay" Merlin said. Arthur looked around the group.

"I hardly know you all, why would you do this?" he asked.

"Gaius once told you that you have allies across this kingdom, we are but three of them" Anhora said. Arthur stood and looked at them, looking at each of them.

"We believe, as Merlin has always done, that you will be the greatest king to rule this land" Anhora added. Arthur smiled.

"Then you have my thanks" he said, then turned to Merlin.

"And you? You have Magic" he stated.

"I always did have" Merlin replied. Arthur nodded, and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. Merlin looked up at him sadly.

"I didn't know how to" he replied gently. Arthur remained silent, but nodded his head, then sat down next to Merlin, who watched him silently.

"So this Sceptre, it can undo what Morrigan did?" he asked at length.

"The Dragon seems to think so" Merlin replied.

"So you took it upon yourself to find it"

"I had too. Arthur, Morrigan and the others, they forced me to watch everyone I love die, I could never live with myself if I didn't do anything" he said, breaking down suddenly.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur concerned.

"there was only one person in Camelot left that I knew I truly loved as family, and then they made me watch you die" he said, through sobs. Arthur looked away, then pulled him into an embrace.

"If I didn't get the sceptre or stop them, then I was ready to die" Merlin said.

"Merlin… you knuckleheaded, dim-witted, clot pole" Arthur said gently, even as he began to cry.

"let us leave them" said Anhora gently.

"You do realise we need another unicorn now" muttered Gilli. Anhora turned a raised eyebrow to him.

"You do realise we need another unicorn" he replied in a mocking high pitched tone. "I am the keeper of the unicorns" he reminded the other man. Gilli stopped and blinked.

"Oh… I forgot that" he said. With a sigh usually reserved for the truly stupid Anhora turned to him.

"Obviously" he replied.

"How does he live?" demanded Morrigan looking at Morgause and Morgana. The sister looked at each other confused.

"Who?"

"Arthur" she replied. Morgana's eyes went wide and she stepped forwards.

"You lie!" she yelled.

"Look for yourself" Morrigan said, Morgana stepped forwards, Morgause beside her. Morgause clenched her fist, and turned away, rage on her face.

"Find out who is responsible" Morrigan told them. "I fear Camelot is not so dead as we believed" she said, turning and walking out. As the door closed the two sisters looked at each other.

"At least she doesn't suspect us" Morgause said.

"For the moment" Morgana replied.

It was morning, and the group had left the cavern, making brisk pace, Merlin and Freya up front again, Anhora in the centre and Arthur and Gilli now at the back.

"You don't mind Merlin having magic?" asked Gilli softly. Arthur glanced at him.

"It's going to take some getting used to, I'll admit" Arthur replied. Gilli nodded, then frowned, and looked back. He could have sworn he heard the beating of wings, but nothing was showing itself.

"Gilli?" asked Arthur.

"I thought I heard something" Gilli said, which was when several loud thumps issued around the group, and the Skree attacked, the leader grabbing Merlin before he could even defend himself.

"I told you this was not over Emry's" it sneered, as more and more Skree appeared around them, grabbing the group, pulling them from the unicorns.

"Tear them apart" the leader Growled….

_To be continued….._

"_The tower of Dolgos, I hoped to never see this place again" muttered Arthur._

"_Well considering last time we were here I wanted to kill you" agreed Merlin._

"_you would betray your own sister!" yelled Morrigan, as she advanced on Morgause._

"_The courtyard was empty save for Morrigan and Merlin, facing off against each other, from the castle the sound of battle issued as the Skree attacked the inhabitants._

"_This ends now!" Morrigan sneered, sending a blast of magical energy towards Merlin._

"_Yes, it really does end" merlin replied, lifting his own hands, as Arthur and the knights ran out onto the battlements, Skree crashing through windows after them._

"_sire… Merlin is…" Leon stuttered._

"_Using magic? Old news" Replied Arthur as he ran a Skree through._

"_You do realise you stabbed me" said Thomas as he fought next to Percival, the bigger knight grunted and glanced at him briefly._

"_You stabbed me first" he protested, Behind them, Rory sent a Skree tumbling to the ground as she threw poison in its face._

"_And why is now NOT the time to have that conversation?" she yelled at them._

"_She's a firebrand your wife" muttered Percival._

"_Wouldn't have her any other way" Thomas replied with a grin._

"_What's happening?" asked Gwen rushing out to Arthur even as Anhora, Gilli, Freya and the rest of the knights joined them on the battlements, below them the fight between Sorceress and Wizard continued…_


	10. The Third Sibling part 3

10/14

Merlin

The Third Sibling

Part 3

"Tear them apart" the leader of the Skree Growled, even as he himself lifted Merlin higher. Around them the battle commenced, Arthur's sword ripping through Skree Flesh, even as Skree talons ripped at flesh.

"How Ironic, you get to see them die again" Said the leader as it began to close its massive hand around Merlin's throat. Merlin's eyes glowed and he brought up his own hands, gripping the leader's arm. The leader's sneer fell away as his arm began to burn. He dropped Merlin suddenly, roaring in pain, even as Merlin looked up from where he had fallen and sent the leader hurtling away from him. The leader roared then took flight, swooping towards Merlin, talons extended, sharp teeth bared. Merlin stood up and looked at it, closing his eyes, across from him Arthur spun around, eyes going wide.

"Merlin! Move!" he roared. But Merlin just stood there, slowly raising his hand. The leader roared again, then screamed as Merlin opened his eyes which glowed brightly, as Merlin suddenly closed his fist. The scream from the Skree became louder and more pained as it flew into the air, smoke rising from its body, and with one final roar, it became a series of blazing remains as its blood boiled, skin caught alight and it exploded. The other Skree stopped their attack to watch the remains of their leader plummet around them.

"I suggest you go… Now" Merlin said in a tone that chilled even Arthur. The Skree looked at each other, and then with hisses took to the air, flying away. Merlin and the others watched them go, all of them battered and bloody from the brief but fierce battle. Slowly Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Could you always do that?" he asked slowly. Merlin looked at him, and nodded.

"I could, but I chose not to" he said, turning away. Arthur's gaze following him. He had been half convinced the previous night had been a dream, but no. Merlin had Magic. And for better or worse, Arthur was going to have to deal with it. Merlin seemed to sence his thoughts for he turned back to him.

"Don't be scared Arthur, I would never hurt you or any of the others" Merlin told him. Arthur looked away briefly, then back at the man he had thought he'd known, but now realised he had not known at all.

"We should get moving" Arthur said softly, walking past him. Merlin's gaze followed him as he trudged past and mounted his unicorn.

"Yes, I guess we should" Merlin replied.

Anhora was concerned, not because of the current situation, but of something else. He hadn't dared broach the topic the previous night, the emotions had been too raw, but now he found himself wondering if he had erred too much on waiting. Arthur had been brought back, resurrected and sent to them. Who, or why, that remained a mystery. One even he in his infinite years could not have hoped to comprehend, so he had done a spell the night before, a spell on the sleeping form of Arthur, the results were positive, this _was_ Arthur who travelled with them. Possibly the man who would be Merlin's greatest ally, in the times ahead. And he knew from the whispers in the shadows, from the mutterings of the voices in the dark, that no sorcerer remained alive in Camelot, save for the three sisters. So why would they bring Arthur back? He was interrupted by Freya as she rode up beside him.

"Will they be alright?" she asked her chin moving to indicate Merlin and Arthur. Anhora glanced at her.

"That depends on them. Arthur has a lot to digest, Merlin's magic a large part thereof, but Merlin must also come to deal with the fact that Arthur knows" Anhora replied. "In truth, neither may be the same again" he admitted.

"But they need each other don't they?" asked Gilli, joining the conversation.

"That much is certain, but there are many forces at play, Morrigan is but one of them. As the revalation unfolds they will each face choices that will either bring them closer together…" his voice trailed off slowly.

"Or?" asked Freya.

"Or they will come to be the most bitter of enemies" Anhora said.

"Impossible, they would never turn on each other" said Gilli. Anhora looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So certain are you?" he asked. "My friend, there are no longer certainties for the times ahead" Anhora replied, before turning away from him.

"So what do we do?" asked Freya.

"We hope child, hope and pray their love for each other is strong enough to survive what is coming" Anhora replied, before falling silent.

Ahead of the others, Merlin and Arthur had trotted side by side, silently. For once neither of them having anything to say.

"You seemed more accepting last night" Merlin suddenly said softly. Arthur glanced over at him.

"I was a lot of things last night, dead for one" he replied. "I saw it, I don't deny that, but… part of me… rebelled" he admitted.

"I can't help what I am" Merlin said.

"I know that, I just… why didn't you think you could tell me?" Arthur asked him.

"Would you have believed me?" Merlin said.

"Probably not" Arthur admitted.

"And then there was the fact I had kept this hidden for so many years, not just from you, but Gwen, Uther, the other knights, I suppose in a way it became my own task, to keep you from discovering the truth" Merlin replied.

"But I don't understand why" Arthur said.

"If your father had found out, we wouldn't be having this conversation" Merlin said.

"This isn't about my father Merlin, this is about us. Our friendship, our trust" Arthur said. Merlin shook his head sadly.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you" Merlin admitted. "But then you became king, and to start with, you were no different to Uther" he said.

"How could you even think that?" Arthur asked, sounding truly hurt and offended.

"Amy, for a start" Merlin told him. "and then last year when Morgana summoned the magical creatures to attack"

"I didn't see you use magic then" said Arthur Frowning.

"No, I wiped it from your mind, instead Emily died, saving you" he said.

"You altered my mind?" asked Arthur, shaking his head in disbelief. Merlin shot him a glance.

"I had to, You'd just had Morgana nearly bring the entire kingdom to its knees, then I used Magic to banish her, and the look on your face. The hatred, the contempt I saw there. You weren't ready to know back then"

"Well thank you for judging me Merlin" Arthur snapped harshly.

"Oh come on Arthur, put yourself in my shoes, what would you have done? Seriously?" Merlin asked him. Arthur looked away, but remained silent. Beside him Merlin waited, then shook his head sadly.

"I take it others know" Arthur said, not looking at him.

"They do" Merlin replied.

"Who?"

"does it matter?"

"It Matters to me" Arthur replied with a snap. Merlin shrugged.

"Lancelot, he knew, Gaius of course, The Great Dragon" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him.

"Two dead people and a Dragon?" he asked.

"And Thomas and Rory" Merlin said. Beside him Arthur shook his head.

"I see" Arthur said softly. Merlin glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You don't sound surprised"

"I'm not, not now. I remember you and Thomas rushing out to 'investigate ' a sighting of Morgana and coming back with Rory" he said.

"That was the Dragon, doing his bit to save her" Merlin replied.

"And I knew they knew the Dragon" Arthur added. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"Is this about me or them?" Merlin asked. Arthur shot him a look.

"You I suppose" Arthur said.

"Arthur, I don't know what you want me to say, or to do. I didn't ask for magic, I didn't go out and learn magic, I couldn't even read until I was sixteen, I was born with it" Merlin said.

"No one is born with Magic Merlin, it takes years of practice, of dedication, I know that much" Arthur responded as he guided the Unicorn over a small brook.

"I know, that's what makes me the exception" Merlin replied. "My father never had magic, not like me, and my mother, she is just an ordinary woman" Merlin explained.

"Merlin, you never even knew your father" Arthur said frowning.

"No. not until he died" Merlin replied riding on ahead, Arthur watching him, deep in thought.

The Goblet crashed against the wall of the throne room, causing both Morgana and Morgause to jump, Morrigan turned to glare at them.

"So the castle is empty save us" she said, her voice a barely controlled whisper.

"We have found nothing, whoever it was that resurrected Arthur is long since gone" said Morgana. Morrigan looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Really? Is that so?" she asked. "Or could it be perhaps that one of you two resurrected him" she stated.

"Don't be absurd, I would spit on his grave than resurrect him" Morgana sneered. Morrigan nodded, and looked away.

"I suggest you look again and find me the person responsible for this outrage" she said. Morgause looked at Morrigan, then they turned and left the room. Morrigan turned back to scrying pool.

"Now Merlin, what are you up to" she whispered softly.

The group left the confines of the forest at last, reaching the rocky pass that would lead them to the trail to Dolgos's tower.

"The Unicorns will remain here" said Anhora as he dismounted the magical steed. The others doing the same.

"If we hurry, we can reach the tower before nightfall" said Arthur, looking up the steep, rocky slope.

"Then we had best hurry" said Freya, starting forwards. Merlin climbing up just behind her, Gilli after him. Arthur went to move, but Anhora put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" asked Arthur looking at him.

"Who brought you back?" Anhora asked. Arthur frowned, and shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied.

"There must be some reason you were returned to him" Anhora said. Arthur looked at him angrily.

"Look, I told you, I don't know okay" he snapped.

"And that, is what worries me" Anhora replied, his voice cold.

"Why?" demanded Arthur.

"Because, Arthur, only a high priestess of the old religion can bring someone back from the dead like that without a death in return, and the _only_ high priestess left is Morgana, so tell me why are you back?" he demanded.

"Your lying, Morgana hates me and everything about me, she would dance on my grave first" Arthur replied coldly.

"Believe what you will, but she has brought you back, and for a reason. And until we know that reason, you are not to be trusted" Anhora stated before he brushed past him, nimbly climbing the slope. Arthur watching after him, furious with the old man.

"Maybe your wrong old man!" Arthur called up after him.

"I truly wish I was" he called back. Arthur glared after him, then with a roar punched a large boulder in rage, cutting the skin on his knuckles. He looked at his hand then, at the blood on them, then glared up after the others, before he set off after them.

In the throne room Morrigan's eyes went wide, hearing what had just transpired between Anhora and Arthur, and her eyes glowing she screamed.

Walking along the path, Merlin shivered slightly, Freya taking his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. He turned to look at her as he walked and nodded.

"I just felt something" he said.

"Felt what?" she asked. Merlin shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should hurry" he said.

"_Soloma Zendi, shanamr, tose rels, nydan sint"_ Morrigan muttered as she glanced at the scrying pool.

"If they are so desperate to see the people of Camelot again, than they shall" she muttered.

"Merlin slow down!" shouted Gilli as Merlin picked up the pace, the others hurrying to keep up.

"Something is wrong, the balance is being tipped again" said Anhora beside him.

"You can feel it?" asked Merlin, looking at him. Anhora nodded, but Gilli, Freya and Arthur just shook their heads.

Kilgharrah looked into the sky, his eyes closing in sorrow.

"What have you done Morrigan" he whispered.

The group were running now, when suddenly the sky darkened and beams of orange light began to thump into the ground with thuds all around them.

"What is that?" asked Arthur looking around.

"Morrigan" replied Merlin, looking directly at him. Before the beams stopped, and all went silent. Slowly the group turned around, the sun shining down again. Then there was a slow rumble, and where the beams had hit, the ground began to bulge, before a silver gauntleted hand punched through.

"What the hell?" breathed Arthur.

"Run" said Merlin.

"What?" he asked.

"RUN!" Merlin yelled again even as more hands burst through the soil, before a figure climbed out from the hole it had dug and spun around.

"Sire" lisped Sir Leon, his eyes glazed as he pulled his sword and began to advance on the group, Behind him, Percival, and Gwaine.

"no.. stop this.. STOP THIS!" Yelled Arthur, looking at them, even as in front of the Group Thomas, Elyan and Rory tore free from the earth, Merlin and the others skidded to a halt, and then, right beside Arthur, Came Gwen, grabbing his arm.

"wraiths" said Freya, looking around as behind the knights, guards, servants and even citizens of Camelot tore up from the ground. Merlin was looking around, as were the others, Arthur shoving the dead vision of his wife away.

"How do we stop them?" asked Arthur, backing up, sword at the ready. Merlin looked over at him.

"You don't" he replied even as the corpses advanced around them. Anhora raised his staff and then with a roar thudded it to the ground, there was an unnatural echo and the corpses fell back, stumbling as they fell, only to begin to right themselves.

"RUN!" yelled Freya, the group doing so, aware of just how many of the undead Wraith's moved around them. Suddenly Arthur gasped as he was grabbed from behind and lifted up. He swung his sword, only for it to be deftly deflected, and he was turned around, to looking into the rotting, unseeing eyes of his father. Arthur began to scream in rage, hacking out, as best he could, the sword being parried easily. The others skidded to a halt, turning and running back to Arthur's aid.

"I told you boy, magic is nothing but evil" Uther sneered.

"You are not my father" Arthur spat into his face.

"So, true" the Wraith replied, then growled as it pulled its own sword back.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Merlin as the sword appeared through Arthur's back, blood dripping from it.

"Such a disappointment" Uther said, before he looked at the others. Merlin stood there, looking at his friend on the ground, then he looked up at Uther and the other Wraiths moving towards them. He breathed deeply and lowered his head then he looked up.

"Merlin?" asked Freya stepping back, Anhora doing the same.

"Oh, he's pissed" muttered Gilli. Uther stepped forwards, towards Merlin.

"You think to challenge me?" demanded the dead king. Merlin looked up at him.

"No… this won't be a challenge, this will be a slaughter" Merlin whispered, and his eyes glowed brightly, very brightly. Uther stepped back, and raised his sword.

"Kill him… kill him…" Morrigan muttered as Morgana and Morgause ran into the room.

"Merlin!" screamed Freya. Uther growled and brought the sword around, and it clanged away from Merlin, leaving him untouched.

"What.. are… you?" Uther demanded.

"Me? I'm the person who is going to kill you for what you've done." Merlin replied. The Uther corpse swung the sword around again, but this time he didn't even get half way. Merlin roared, loudly, the sound becoming primal, taking on its own life. And then it exploded outwards from him, incinerating all the Wraiths it touched. The area sounded with their screams, as they were literally torn to shreds.

In the throne room Morrigan jumped back as the scrying pool font exploded, sending fragments everywhere.

Merlin looked around the area, shaking, before he moved forwards, towards Arthur. He got to his friend, then fell to his knees sobbing, angry. The power he had unleashed, the raw anger he had given form too had come from the darkest recess of his soul. Slowly the others walked to him, Freya kneeling next to him, pulling him close to her.

"All this.. all this to lose him again" Merlin muttered. Anhora knelt down next to him, and put a hand on Arthur's wound, slowly he looked at Merlin.

"Not yet" he said. Merlin looked over at him, then at Anhora's glowing hand, a moment later it was joined by Gilli's. Anhora looked at the young man and smiled, even as Freya's hand appeared above Gilli's. Then Merlin also reached out. Under them, Arthur began to stir and slowly opened his eyes, looking up.

"Why are you all standing around me?" he asked confused, sitting up. The group pulled away except Merlin.

"Will you please, for the love of god, stop dying" Merlin told him. Arthur frowned, then looked around.

"where are the wraiths?" he asked changing the topic.

"They couldn't hold it together" replied Gilli. Beside him, Anhora rolled his eyes.

"What?" Gilli asked, even as Freya thumped his arm. "What?" he demanded again.

In the throne room Morgana was clutching at her throat, as Morrigan glared at her.

"I bring you back, I give you the throne you so coveted and this is how I am repaid?" she demanded.

"Put her down" said Morgause dangerously.

"I think not, she has wronged me far too badly to go unpunished" Morrigan said.

"I was the one who resurrected Arthur!" yelled Morgause. Morrigan dropped Morgana to the floor and whirled around.

"You would betray your own sister!" yelled Morrigan, as she advanced on Morgause.

"Against the likes of you, over and over" Morgause replied, not backing down. "You abuse your powers far too much, you are no sister of ours" Morgause said.

"So, it is my power you fear?"

"No, it is your stability… you are insane" Morgause replied.

"I don't think so" Morrigan said, and then with a gesture sent Morgause hurtling to the wall a crackling web of green energy around her. Morgause screamed in pain as the magical net crackled around her.

"Let her go!" screamed Morgana rushing forwards. Morrigan turned to her, and with a gesture plastered Morgana to the other wall with the same kind of magical net.

"If you love your sister so much then you can join her in eternal pain!" Morrigan sneered at the screaming woman. Then with a final glance at the two screaming woman she left the throne room and moved onto the balcony.

"SKREE NISHAN TOR LAVOUR" she screamed, her arms wide, and a moment later the Skree reappeared, diving from the sky.

"Mistress?" asked a Skree flying forwards.

"Find Merlin, find him and his allies.. I don't how and I don't care where, you.. Will.. Kill.. them" she said, her voice angry.

"Last time we met, he killed many of us" the Skree said. Morrigan leant forwards, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, believe me, if he is not dead before nightfall, my rage will be so much more" she promised. The Skree backed away, then looked around.

"Flight" it ordered, Morrigan watching as the Skree took to the air once again.

Night had fallen before they had reached the tower, so the group had made a small camp, and were talking quietly to each other, except for Merlin who was sitting away from them, away from the fire. He didn't look up as footfalls sounded behind him. Slowly Arthur sat down next to him, handing him a bowel of food.

"I'm not hungry" Merlin said quietly.

"As your king I order you to eat" said Arthur. Merlin looked over at him.

"As my king?" he asked. Arthur held the stern expression for a moment longer, then smiled.

"And as my brother, I want you to" he added. Merlin smiled and took the bowel.

"brother?" asked Merlin. Arthur nodded and chuckled.

"Don't get all sentimental now" he warned. Merlin looked up, chewing, and frowned.

"I know why you hid the magic, and why you wiped our memories. And I would have done the same" Arthur said. "It's strange" he said at length.

"What is?" asked Merlin.

"The magic thing, I thought it would have upset me, and it did at first, but now I think about it, why should it, its who you are, my friend, and a person I care about a great deal" Arthur admitted.

"Now who's getting mushy?" asked Merlin with a smile.

"your spoiling my speech here" Arthur told him.

"sorry sire" Merlin said. Arthur grinned and shook his head.

"I often said there was something about you I couldn't put my finger on. At least now I know" Arthur said, standing. Merlin looking up at him, "and if anything, this trip has proved me wrong on so much" Arthur said.

"Like what?"

"Like how I can feel so humble that four magic users have come to the aid of a city that once executed them" Arthur explained. "I can finally say it, I can finally say that my Father's rule was wrong" he said.

"He did what he thought was right" Merlin said. Arthur nodded at him.

"But he did it the wrong way. And it is time to change that" said Arthur, before he turned and walked away, stopping as he saw Freya, Anhora and Gilli standing and looking into the night sky.

"What is it?" asked Arthur, Merlin standing behind him. Before anyone could reply, there came the beating of wings, and the moon above was blotted out as the Skree dived towards them.

"I didn't think we'd see them again" said Arthur drawing his sword as he and Merlin ran to the others. The Skree hissed as they touched ground and the battle commenced, Arthur swinging around with his sword, gutting some, while the others used magic to keep them at bay, however above them the moon was completely dark as it was eclipsed.

"How far is the tower from here?" called Gilli as he blasted a Skree in the face.

"About three miles" Arthur shouted back.

"You think we can make it?" called Freya punching a Skree in the throat with a glowing fist. Merlin looked at them.

"No problem" he said and as one the group ran, the magic users blasting the Skree away from the sides and behind them, while Arthur shopped at those in front. They carried on, never stopping, never slowing. Skree bodies littering the ground around them, but for everyone they took out another two were taking their place. However the group made steady progress until finally Arthur let out a cheer, for just ahead of them, looming from the darkness, was the Tower of Dolgos. With a surge forwards, the group ran in, the Skree outside landing and running forwards. Then something happened, that shocked them all, the Skree moved into the antechamber with them, then began to burn, before exploding.

"_The likes of you are not welcome"_ intoned the voice of the Guardian, the voice of Dolgos. The Skree outside backed up, glaring at the group inside, before they took flight and vanished into the night. Gilli and Anhora slammed the doors closed, and looked around the room.

"The tower of Dolgos, I hoped to never see this place again" muttered Arthur.

"Well considering last time we were here I wanted to kill you" agreed Merlin, stepping forwards.

"Welcome back, young sorcerer" Dolgos's voice said around them.

"You know why we are here?" asked Merlin.

"I do, you require the Sceptre"

"We do, I've been told that it holds the power to undo Morrigan's evil" Merlin said.

"The great Kilgharrah speaks true" Dolgos replied "But when you have finished with the sceptre, what will you do with it?" he asked.

"I will return it" Merlin said.

"You do not seek its power for other means?"

"Only as a means for stopping Morrigan" Merlin replied.

"You are wise Merlin, the Sceptre shall indeed be yours. The balance of light and dark has been too greatly influenced by her actions. And she must be stopped" Dolgos said, as a door opened at the far end of the room. Merlin and Arthur stepped forwards, but Anhora put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked back and Anhora shook his head. Arthur frowned, but nodded, watching as Merlin walked forwards, and up the stairs.

"Why have you returned?" demanded Morrigan as the Skree

"They have entered the Tower of Dolgos, we cannot enter it" the lead Skree replied. Morrigan was fuming, and then turned away.

"Very well then. If Merlin wants a battle, then he shall truly have one" she muttered, walking away. The Skree watched her go then turned around.

"Prepare for war" it hissed.

Merlin walked up the long flight of stairs, then rounded a corner at the top, entering the chamber where the Sceptre rested on its pedestal. Glancing briefly down at the remains of another adversary. Nimueh, who had attempted to use the Sceptre for her own ends so many months before. Merlin took a deep breath and then took the Sceptre from where it rested.

"Know this Merlin, to use the Sceptre, you must destroy it" Dolgos suddenly said.

"But this is what keeps you alive" Merlin protested.

"And I have lived many centuries already" the voice replied.

"I… understand" Merlin said. "Thank you"

"Go, go and save your people, and know that at the end of this you shall no longer be a knight of Camelot" Dolgos said.

"What?"

"You shall see" Dolgos replied. "Now, go, and prepare your friends for battle will soon be upon you" Dolgos said. Merlin nodded then turned and ran down the stairs, stopping when he finally got to the bottom, seeing a large portal in the middle of the room.

"It just appeared" said Arthur, as he and the others walked around it.

"My final gift to you. Enter and return to Camelot, undo this evil, undo Morrigan's manipulations" Dolgos said. Merlin held up the sceptre and looked at Arthur who smiled and nodded.

"Are we ready?" Arthur asked.

"Our magic is yours, my liege" said Anhora with a bow. Arthur looked at him, and then smiled.

"Your magic is welcome" he replied. And then with a cry the group ran into the portal.

The portal opened up in the audience chamber, and the group skidded to a halt, as several Skree turned to face them.

"_To use the sceptre, you must destroy it"_ the words echoed in Merlin's head, and even as the Skree advanced, Merlin held it high and then brought it smashing to the ground where it exploded in blinding light. The energy released moved out across the city like a tidal wave, and slowly, the fallen defenders of this once proud city began to stir, wounds healing, bodies that had begun to rot repairing themselves.

"What was that?" demanded Morrigan looking around, then seeing the bodies piled up at the back of the throne room beginning to move. Her eyes went wide.

"MERLIN!" she screamed storming from the room, leaving the still screaming sisters where they were.

The light died down in the room, and the group made short work of the Skree there, before from outside they heard the sounds of battle. Arthur ran to the door, pulling it open, seeing Sir Leon battering a Skree with his sword.

"YES!" Arthur shouted in triumph, even as behind Leon, Gwaine hacked another Skree in two.

"Sire!" yelled Leon seeing him, running over.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you" Arthur said as he and the others stepped out of the room.

"And you my liege" Leon replied.

In the Pharmacy Rory, Percival and Thomas were battling the Skree as best they could, Rory had a short sword and was stabbing at the ones trying to climb through the window, while Thomas and Percival held the ones at the door at bay.

"You do realise you stabbed me" said Thomas as he fought next to Percival, the bigger knight grunted and glanced at him briefly.

"You stabbed me first" he protested, Behind them, Rory sent a Skree tumbling to the ground as she threw poison in its face.

"And why is now NOT the time to have that conversation?" she yelled at them.

"She's a firebrand your wife" muttered Percival.

"Wouldn't have her any other way" Thomas replied with a grin even as he hacked the arm off of a Skree.

"Gwen!"

Gwen turned to see Elyan running towards her, wrapping her into a hug, even as around them the Guards took out the Skree, but suffering losses of their own.

"I thought I'd lost you" he said. Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked, even as she hugged him.

"Here" said Arthur, stepping around the corner with Merlin, Leon, Gwaine, the Girl Freya, the young man who'd come to the tournament years ago, and a man she did not know at all. And she didn't care, all she knew was that her husband was alive and well. She ran to him, tears in her eyes and they kissed passionately as they met.

"MERLIN!" Morrigan's scream echoed along the corridor, and the group turned to him.

"Arthur, I have to…" Merlin said looking at him. Arthur nodded smiling.

"Give her hell" Arthur said. Merlin nodded and then turned to Freya, before he kissed her with as much passion as Arthur had kissed Gwen.

"I love you, no matter what" he said. She stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll be waiting when you return" she promised. He smiled back.

"I know" he replied. Then he clasped hands with Gilli, before pulling him into a hug, and then looked at Anhora.

"I owe you so much" Merlin said "how do I even begin to repay you?"

"Stop her, that will be enough for an old man" said Anhora. Merlin looked at the group nodded, then turned and ran from them, down the stairs, even as behind the group more Skree appeared. Leon, Gwaine and Elyan readied their swords, but Arthur looked at them.

"I think our new friends can handle them" Arthur stated. Leon frowned, then his eyes went wide as the Skree began to be blasted back, with magic.

"sire…?" asked Leon confused. Arthur smiled and raised both eyebrows as he readied his sword.

Merlin ran down the corridors of the castle, and out into the courtyard, where Morrigan was waiting.

"Finally, the great Emrys" she sneered.

"And you, the greatest of them all, the lowest of the low" Merlin replied as they circled each other.

"I will enjoy ripping your miserable life from you" Morrigan said. Merlin looked at her and smiled.

"You can try" he replied.

The courtyard was empty save for Morrigan and Merlin, facing off against each other, from the castle the sound of battle issued as the Skree attacked the inhabitants.

"This ends now!" Morrigan sneered, sending a blast of magical energy towards Merlin.

"Yes, it really does end" merlin replied, lifting his own hands, as Arthur and the knights ran out onto the battlements, Skree crashing through windows after them.

"sire… Merlin is…" Leon stuttered.

"Using magic? Old news" Replied Arthur as he ran a Skree through.

"A man dies for five minutes and it all goes to hell" muttered Leon, as Thomas, Percival and Rory joined them, all clutching weapons. The Skree still pouring through the windows, being blasted back by magic or ran through with swords.

"You took your time" said Arthur glancing at them as a Skree was neatly chopped in half.

"Rory was having too much fun killing them" said Thomas.

Below them Morrigan launched a beam of magical energy from her hands, Merlin producing one of his own, they met in the centre of the courtyard, the light blinding, the sound of the magical energy fighting for dominance echoing around. Slowly they advanced on each other.

"Give it up boy, you can't beat me" Morrigan stated.

"Then why are you so afraid" Merlin replied. Morrigan screamed and poured more energy into her assault, Merlin doing the same. Suddenly there was a thunderous roar and the magic exploded knocking them both back.

"What's happening?" asked Gwen rushing out to Arthur even as Anhora, Gilli, Freya and more of the knights joined them on the battlements, below them the fight between Sorceress and Wizard continued.

Below them, Merlin and Morrigan both stood, looking warily at each other, suddenly Merlin was blasted backwards to hit the ground hard, sliding on the snow. Morrigan sneered at him and advanced towards him, making it no closer than five feet before she too was thrown backwards, Merlin glancing at her, his eyes blazing. She landed atop a cart and slowly sat up, before jumping down, and firing out with the magical energy again. This time Merlin moved to the side and the beam hit the wall behind him, causing it to crack and cave in. She turned, too late as Merlin's own blast sent her reeling hard into the wall behind her. She screamed, and fell to the ground, her face scarred and burnt.

"What have you done!" she roared in fury, before she returned the favour.

"MERLIN!" screamed Freya as she watched the battle below, Arthur glanced downwards, seeing his friend sent sprawling along the snow to land by a wall, but that was all he had time for as more Skree appeared, then battle was joined again.

"This is almost fun" muttered Anhora, who stood back to back with Gilli blasting Skree back where they could.

"Fun? You really need to get out more" said Gilli, as he blasted a Skree that was about to gut Leon from behind. Leon turned to him and nodded his thanks.

"You would prefer a Tavern?" asked Anhora, sending a Skree crashing into a wall.

"You have to admit, it's a lot safer!" Gilli replied.

Merlin was in pain, and he could feel it as he stood, watching the disfigured Morrigan walk towards him.

"And now… you die" she said before grinning through scarred lips. She raised her hands but was blown back by Merlin's return assault.

"Not that easily" he shot back, to a cheer from above. Morrigan looked up at him.

"SKREE! KILL HIM KILL MERLIN!" she screamed. Above her the Skree launched downwards, heading for him, only to be blasted away. Morrigan's eyes went wide.

"Who dares!" she demanded.

"We dare" replied Morgana stepping forwards, Morgause at her side, as they continued to blast at the Skree heading for Merlin.

"I see it, I don't believe it, but I see it" Arthur muttered, watching two of his greatest enemies, aiding Merlin.

"You will pay for this outrage!" screamed Morrigan, even as she was blasted back again by Merlin. The Skree having no interest in him anymore, now heading for the two witches.

"I don't think so" said Merlin. "Its over Morrigan, and you lost big time" Morrigan looked up at him, at her sisters, aiding him, at Arthur and his damned knights on the balcony, before she looked back at Merlin.

"Never" she whispered, and then blew Merlin backwards where he landed hard. Morrigan stood and then stepped back as Merlin stood up.

"You are one arrogant bitch" he muttered.

"You don't know the half of it. This is far from over Emrys. One battle is not the outcome of a war" she replied through narrowed eyes. Then she leapt up and called out, before she vanished in a whirlwind of magic.

"NO!" Yelled Merlin stepping forwards, far too late. The Skree, seeing their leader abandon them, took flight, glaring at the defenders, at Merlin, at Morgana and Morgause. Above them a cheer sounded, and Merlin looked up.

Ten minutes later Merlin stood in the Throne room with the others. Arthur looking at him proudly.

"I know she escaped, but she will think twice about attacking us again in the near future" Arthur was saying.

"But rest assured, she will attack again" Said Morgana stepping forwards. Arthur turned to glare at her and Morgause.

"Why did you betray her?" asked Arthur.

"Our reasons are our own" Morgause replied. "But know this, she is as much your enemy as ours" she continued.

"No Morgause, I refuse" said Morgana glaring at her.

"Refuse what?" asked Arthur.

"you have heard the old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Morgause said.

"You would work with us, against your own sister?" asked Gwen, causing Morgana to glare at her.

"Why she still lives, she is a danger to us all, It goes against my better judgement, but I propose a truce" Morgause said.

"I will have no part of this" Morgana roared.

"you will be silent!" Morgause said rounding on her. "The time for grudges and personal hatreds is not now" she said, causing Morgana to flinch, before she turned back to Arthur. "We are not and never will be friends, but for the moment, while Morrigan still lives, we need each other" Morgause stated. Arthur slowly stepped forwards. "And when this is over I will hunt you both down again" Arthur promised. Morgause smiled, but there was no humour in it.

"Then we understand each other" she said, holding out her hand. Arthur glanced around the room then looked at Morgause, before he shook her hand.

"A truce while Morrigan lives" he agreed. Morgause nodded and stepped back to stand by Morgana who looked like she was chewing a wasp. Arthur nodded then turned to Merlin, Freya, Anhora and Gilli.

"You have my deepest gratitude" he said bowing to them. They returned it, watching him.

"What will you do now?" Arthur asked.

"I must return to my duties as keeper of the unicorns, but if you need me, then you will find me" said Anhora.

"And I'm going with him" said Gilli.

"Gilli?" asked Merlin with a slight smile.

"He finds fighting winged creatures with big teeth fun. Someone's got to teach him" Gilli stated.

"And Gilli has a lot to learn about keeping unicorns" Anhora replied. Causing the room to chuckle. Freya stepped forwards and took Merlin's hand.

"If I am permitted, I would like to remain here, with Merlin" she said. Arthur stepped forwards and smiled at her.

"Freya, nothing would be a greater honour" he replied.

"And I suppose the Pharmacy is in as much of a mess as this place!" said a voice from the end of the room. Everyone turned, jaws dropped open. Merlin slowly walked forwards, breaking into a run as he saw him, standing there at the doors. Gaius smiled at him and opened his arms as Merlin rushed to embrace him, tears streaming down his face, Arthur with him a moment later, then Gwen, then Rory.

"How?" asked Arthur pulling away. Gaius looked at him, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Magic my Liege, just magic" Gaius replied.

The pain was almost as unbearable as was her rage, but she would heal. She would heal her face, her scars and then, when she was ready she would return. No, Camelot was far from safe. Morrigan smiled to herself.

She wasn't known as the Destroyer of Camelot for nothing.

Merlin will return…..


	11. Fury of the Brood

11/14

Merlin

Fury of the Brood

Time had little meaning to those creatures that lived for thousands of years. It meant even less to those who had already lived countless spans of years. Among those few races that could claim to be truly ancient, were Dragons. And all Dragons possessed one very common trait. Patients. The willingness to wait.

And she had waited many months already, but now the time was at hand. The Last Dragonlord had killed one of her own, one of her children. And now, settled into this foreign land, it was time to strike. With a roar she called her brood to her, young and old alike. They came to her, circling the mountain top that she had made her home.

"We have waited my brood, waited so long" she told them. Then she slowly took flight. "Now, it is the time of the Dark Dragons, this land, its rulers and its inhabitants will learn, like other before, to cower before us, as is our destiny, as is our right" she continued, rising higher into the air.

"Now my children, it is time, time to announce ourselves, time to take our true place as rulers and time to kill the last Dragonlord. Now take wing my children, take wing and burn any who dare oppose us. But know this. Camelot is mine" she told them, watching as her brood turned and began to fly away over the land.

Fire bloomed around her castle, people running in panic as above her four Dark dragons continued their assault on Queen Annis's kingdom.

"The western tower has been destroyed!" yelled her son, running into the throne room as the entire structure shook.

"Where the hell did they come from?" she demanded standing.

"We don't know, but they're obliterating everything!" he shouted back, even as a section of wall beside them crumbled away. He grabbed her arm, and pulling her forwards out of her throne room, leading her out of the crumbling castle. In the courtyard they came to a sudden stop at seeing the true extent of the devastation that had been wrought.

"Annis" its voice was loud above her. Slowly she looked up as a dark Dragon swooped down landing in the courtyard. She stepped back from it.

"Yes Annis, you do well to fear us" it hissed.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Your obedience, this kingdom is now ours" it said.

"I will never yield my kingdom" she said stepping forwards.

"Then, you shall watch it die" the Dragon replied taking flight even as behind the castle, fire bloomed.

Lord Godstone's forces were being routed as the Dark Dragons overflew his city and town, fire burning everything in sight. Up on the battlement's Godstone himself stood with some of his best men, arrows at the ready. He dropped his hand as a Dark Dragon swooped overhead, arrows flying, bouncing off of the beast as another of the Dragons landed on the roof of the castle, its claws tearing chunks of masonry from the structure.

"your weapons are nothing to us" it hissed at them, even as a third Dragon landed in the village below, sending frightened villagers screaming. Godstone roared in defiance even as the Dragon took wing, swooping into the sky.

Arthur had the guards busy sending the wounded to the makeshift shelter set up in the catacombs below the castle, while he and the knights stood on the battlements, the Matriarch swooping her huge wings above them. To say she was huge was an understatement. Her powerful frame would dwarf Kilgharrah and he wasn't on the small side.

"How the hell are we meant to fight that?" demanded Arthur as Arrows flew towards it, bouncing off of her thick hide. The Matriarch suddenly turned in mid-air, swooping away from the castle.

"The, town, its heading for the town!" yelled Leon from the courtyard where he stood with Percival and Elyan.

"How many people are still there?" demanded Arthur as the dragon began to belch flames over buildings.

"Well over sixty sire!" called Back Leon.

"Damn it, we need to draw it back!" yelled Arthur. "Launch the catapults!, we need to give the others more time!" Arthur roared.

"Dragonlord!" he roar issued across the city like a tidal wave, causing Merlin to look up as it flew over, it was looking for him, he knew that, but at the moment he was lost in a crowd of people.

"Merlin!" yelled Thomas, looking over at him. Merlin looked over at Thomas who was yelling orders for the townsfolk to head for the catacombs.

"Get your head out the clouds" Thomas told him. Merlin blinked and nodded, as Gwaine ran past carrying a badly burnt child in his arms.

"Come to me Dragonlord, come to me and die and I will spare your city" the Matriarch roared, then roared even louder as a large rock hit it in the side.

"You dare attack me?" it roared, heading back towards the castle.

"How many people do you think are left?" asked Merlin, running over to Thomas. The older knight shook his head.

"More than I care to think about" he replied, as Gwaine ran over to them.

"Most of the lower town is in flames, the guards are doing what they can to contain the fire, but its not a lot" he said, panting.

"there are guards still down there?" asked Merlin, concerned.

"At least fourteen, and even more civilians" Gwaine said.

"damn it, Gwaine, Get the people up here into the Catacombs, Thomas, I need a big diversion from Arthur, whatever he can do" Merlin said, turning and running off.

"Merlin where the hell are you going?" shouted Gwaine.

"To put of a fire!" Merlin called back, Gwaine rolled his eyes, even as Thomas grabbed his shoulder.

"you heard the man" he said. Gwaine nodded, and with a quick pat on Thomas's shoulder ran the same way the civilians had.

Thomas ran into the Courtyard, running below the Dragon as it belched fire onto the stables, setting them alight. Thomas winced at the animals still trapped within, but putting it out of his mind, when they suddenly ran out, Morgause having released them from where she was standing by the side of Arthur on the battlements. It was strange to see her and Morgana standing there, not locked into combat with Arthur, but that was the way things were now.

"Arthur!" he called up. Arthur looked down at him.

"Merlin needs a big distraction!" he yelled up.

"I think that can be arranged" Said Morgana stepping forwards, Morgause at her side. Together they raised their hands, their eyes beginning to glow. Arthur stepped back, wary of them, but awed at the same time. Mortal enemies though they were, both had come to the castles aid as soon as the huge Dragon had appeared.

"_Salam'inctor Shvath salanor!"_ they yelled at the same time, what looked like green lightning sprouting from their fingers, crackling around the Dark Dragon. It roared and swooped around to face them.

"Do you think to harm me!" it roared at them, even as their attention turned to the catapults which all spun around on the spot launching their cargo at the same time, the knights down in the Courtyard ducking for cover. The result had the desired effect however, the Dragon was now focused on them.

Merlin ran towards the fire, the guards around him, trying desperately to reach trapped people. They watched as he ran past, his eyes glowing, as around him the fires died out as if starved for oxygen. People cheering, and clapping as he moved. Eventually he reached the epicentre of the blaze and held up his hands.

"_Luminor, es, mortes, callum as che"_ he intoned, Water exploding from his hands, drenching everything, even himself. Around him burning wood hissed and fizzled.

"Get the survivors out of here!" he yelled to the nearest guard, who was drenched, but smiling.

"Of course my lord" he replied, running to the other guards. Merlin watched then turned around, stopping, his breath catching in his throat. There, poking from the collapsed debris of the orphanage, he saw one, tiny burned hand sticking out. He ran over, and began to tear away at the debris , until he exposed the small girl, maybe four years old, burnt, still holding a small rag doll toy close to her. It was obvious she had not survived the collapse of the building, and could only pray it had been fast. Feeling sick to his stomach he turned away, angry, as he ran back towards the castle.

The Matriarch rose high into the air, rearing its head back.

"Get inside!" screamed Arthur, aware of what was about to happen. Even before the first person could move the Dragon belched flames down at them, Arthur closed his eyes as the flames stopped mere inches from him. Morgana and Morgause were both visibly straining from the effort. Suddenly the flames stopped, the Matriarch turning away as Merlin ran into the Courtyard.

"DARAGONLORD!" she screamed, diving for him, talons extended. Merlin dived to the ground, rolling away as it swooped over him, glaring backwards. He got to his feet, and began to run again even as it turned in mid-air. It swooped down again roaring as it did so Merlin glanced back, then suddenly tripped, falling hard.

"Now you will die!" it roared at him. Merlin tried to back up, then closed his eyes, above him he heard Arthur screaming his name. then he heard the Dragon roar and it swooped up over him. Merlin opened one eye, then the other, seeing Thomas standing a few feet away, sword held high.

"Yes!" yelled Arthur, pumping a fist into the air. Merlin stood.

"come on!" he yelled to Thomas as the Matriarch swooped upwards, beginning a dive again. Thomas turned to him and Merlin saw the huge gash through his armour, and the blood pouring from it, before Thomas fell to his knees. Above them the Matriarch loomed closer. Merlin ran to Thomas, putting his arm around his friend, guiding him as quickly as he could towards shelter.

"Merlin go" Thomas hissed at him.

"We can make it" Merlin said. Thomas pulled away, falling to his knees again.

"Merlin, GO!" he yelled again, even as the Matriarch arrived, landing in front of them. Merlin stepped back from it, Pulling Thomas with him. The Matriarch hissed and then lifted a claw, moving forwards enough to pin Thomas's cloak into the ground.

"How small to have such power" she hissed at Merlin. "Now, give yourself to me and he can live" it said.

"Merlin, no" said Thomas, looking up at him. The Dragon turned its evil gaze down to him.

"Such a noble statement" it hissed, then turned back to Merlin. Only to find he had moved closer, sword bared.

"you think to strike me down?" it asked, then broke into laughter.

"No, I don't, I command you to leave.. now" Merlin said. The Matriarch stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I do not recognise Dragonlords or their ilk. Your power over me is weak, fleeting at best" it said dangerously.

"Oh, I'm not asking as a Dragonlord, I'm commanding you as a sorcerer of Camelot" He replied, then with a savage thrust pinned his sword deep into the Matriarch's claw. It roared, pulling back and releasing Thomas, who Merlin quickly pulled out of the way.

"You will pay for this insolence!" she roared, slamming down again, even as from above Arrows rained down, as did the Magical assault again. It looked up and roared, taking flight, moving away over the city.

"Inside! Now!" ordered Arthur again, this time they made it, even as the Matriarch swooped above the battlements knocking stone loose, brick falling into the courtyard below.

"DRAGONLORD!" she roared again, swooping back over the castle.

"KNOW THIS! YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER! CAMELOT IS MINE AND WILL REMAIN MINE!" she roared, as she swooped out back over the city.

"THOMAS!" Rory practically screamed as Merlin helped him down into the catacombs beneath the castle, Merlin, gently guiding Thomas around the already injured people down there. At Rory's cry, Leon looked up from where he was kneeling, helping Freya with a young woman, who eyes were glazed. Across from the Gaius turned as well.

"What happened to him?" asked Rory guiding Merlin to a makeshift bed.

"the Dragon tried to take a lump out of him" Merlin said, even as Thomas winced.

"it was that or we rely on the sisters of mercy to back us up" he tried to joke. Rory nodded as she and Merlin helped him off with his armour, noticing that this gash went the other way across the already faded scare he had, making a large X.

"Great, my own personal target" Thomas winced as he lay down, Gaius moving over.

"You're lucky that's all you got" said the old man kneeling down, and examining the wound. Merlin put a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Thanks" he said. Thomas looked at him and nodded.

"And you" he replied. Merlin returned the nod, before he moved over to Freya, who stood as he approached, falling into her embrace, slowly she drew away, looking at him concerned.

"What happened out there?" she asked softly. The image of the child clutching the rag doll flashed across his eyes and he shook his head.

"I didn't save the orphanage in time" he whispered. Freya's face softened and she pulled him into a hug again.

"Oh Merlin" she said gently, even as across from them Arthur walked in, with Morgana and Morgause. Arthur did not look pleased.

"You're a Dragonlord?" he asked, shaking his head, looking at Merlin.

"Its all coming out now isn't it" said Morgana with a twisted smile.

"Yes" Merlin replied softly. Arthur folded his arms, head tilted.

"Since when? Is this a magic thing?" he asked.

"Of a sort, but its not something learned" Merlin said. "It's passed from father to son" he explained.

"your father? But you said you only knew your father when he died" Arthur said, aware of the others watching them. Merlin didn't seem to care however.

"You knew him too Arthur, a few years ago, we met him" Merlin said. Arthur frowned, then his eyes went wide.

"Balinor? Balinor was your father?" he asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so you're a sorcerer and you're a Dragonlord, is there anything else I need to know?" he asked. Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head.

"Nope that covers it" he admitted. Arthur nodded then harrumphed, turning to Rory.

"how is everyone?" he asked. She looked over at him and nodded.

"Nothing serious, thankfully, but a lot of burns" she said. Arthur nodded and then walked over to Gaius, leaving Freya and Merlin alone for the moment with Morgause and Morgana. Slowly he looked at them.

"Thank you" he said. "for helping me save Thomas"

"Oh we didn't do it for you" Morgana assured him, turning away. Morgause following her a moment later.

"You think you can redeem them?" asked Freya. Merlin watched them moving away, and then looked at her.

"I'm an optimist" he replied. Freya nodded, then frowned.

"your bleeding" she said, looking at Merlin's arm. He frowned and looked down, seeing blood dripping slowly from his sleeve. She led him to an empty makeshift cot and sat him down, removing his armour and tunic, examining his arm. It soon turned out that he had not cut his arm, but had pulled a wound open he had gotten a few weeks before from his battle with Morrigan. He hissed as she applied a cleaning agent to it, tending it even as Arthur walked over to them.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the wound.

"He pulled the stitches open" Freya explained. Arthur nodded, and then turned to Merlin.

"So, any ideas how to deal with this Dark Dragon?" he asked. Merlin shook his head.

"They refuse to adhere to the power of the Dragonlord's as far as she is concerned, I'm as helpless as the rest of you" he said. "but I'm worried" he admitted.

"So am I" Arthur replied. Merlin shook his head.

"no, the Great Dragon said she arrived with her Brood" he explained. Behind him, Freya paused.

"So where are the rest of them?" she asked. Merlin looked up at her.

"The other kingdoms I would say" he said.

"But why only one here? If she came with her brood, why only her attacking Camelot? It makes no sense" Arthur protested.

"I don't know, but there must be some reason" Merlin said, then sighed. "We need Kilgharrah" he admitted. Beside him Arthur nodded, watching as Merlin stood.

"You can't go out there" he said, watching as Merlin pulled his tunic back on.

"I have to try. Look I'll stay to the catacombs as much as I can, all I need is to get out of the city" Merlin said.

"He is right sire" said Gaius looking over at them, having heard the whole conversation. Arthur glanced at him, then slowly nodded.

"Come on" he said standing, but Merlin shook his head.

"You need to stay here, in case the Matriarch returns" Merlin said. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and I did so well against her last time" he said.

"And you need to keep an eye on them" Merlin added, inclining his head towards Morgana and Morgause who were standing away from the others, talking quietly. Arthur sighed and looked at him.

"Okay, I'll give you that one" he admitted.

"I'll go with him" Freya said. Merlin shook his head.

"Gaius needs you here" he said.

"Rory is more than capable of helping Gaius" Freya told him. "now come, we've not a lot of time I fear" she said. Merlin looked like he wanted to argue, but in the end just nodded.

"Be careful, both of you" said Arthur. Merlin and Freya nodded and quickly left the cavern.

Her hand was scarred, her vision blind in one eye, her once beautiful features, melted like wax. And the pain, intense, beyond belief. But still, Morrigan worked, tirelessly, using her powers to heal slowly. But now she was watching something far more interesting. Her scrying bowel, showing a battle, herself leading her sisters once again, a possible future. Emry's standing before them. Arthur and the knights battling creatures she had never seen before. She had seen this vision several times before, and each time it sent a chill through her. For even as Merlin attacked them, someone, a man, hidden in shadows appeared behind Merlin, before stabbing him thorough the heart. The vision showing the sword point jutting out, even as Merlin fell forwards to the ground, dying, even as his assailant turned the sword on himself. But who was this mysterious shadowy figure? Who was this killer of Emry's? For it was certainly someone he considered an ally, a friend. Slowly she ran a hand over the crystal again, watching as it showed the vision once again.

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

They had made quick progress through the catacombs, emerging near the ruined main gates of the city. Keeping to the shadows, they looked for any sign of the Matriarch, seeing none for the moment.

"Once we're outside the gates we need to move fast" Merlin said to Freya as he gripped her hand. She nodded in understanding as they crept to the wall. Slowly Merlin poked his head around, seeing nothing. Then he turned back to Freya.

"Three…Two….One…" he counted down, then with a quick nod, they broke from cover, running towards the trees. They reached the first tree just as the Dark Dragon flew overhead, back towards the city.

"that makes this easier" said Merlin, but Freya shook her head.

"you do realise we have to get back _in_ to the city" she reminded him. Merlin opened his mouth as if to respond then shook his head.

"one thing at a time" he replied, breaking into a run, Freya just behind him.

The people in the catacombs gave a frightened gasp as above them dust fell from the roof of the catacombs, as above them the Matriarch landed heavily. Dull thuds echoing around them as it moved around above them.

"We need to move the injured now" said Arthur, looking at Gaius. The old man nodded in agreement.

"If we can move them closer to the town it should be safer, there are a lot of buildings there, and it won't be so easy for her to walk around" Gaius said. Arthur looked over at Leon, who was already nodding and giving orders. Working with the other knights, they quickly began to move the injured down the tunnel, Arthur helping young Kyle to carry a stretcher with an old man on it. He knew Kyle wanted to be a knight of Camelot, but the boy was too young, too inexperienced and Arthur had hated dissuading him from his dream, but at the moment, he was glad of the young man's dedication to helping. Even stranger was seeing Morgana and Morgause carrying two frightened children, doing their bit. It was a surreal experience to be sure, but to be honest he had more pressing things to concern himself with. Above them the thudding grew louder, then someone at the back of the group yelled. Arthur looking back, seeing Percival and Elyan doing the same.

"What happening?" he asked.

"The roof is cracking" called back Percival.

"How many people are still back there?" Arthur called.

"ten or so" Elyan answered.

"Then tell them to hurry!" Arthur yelled as above him the roof began to crack. Suddenly towards the back there was a loud rumble and the section of Catacombs behind Arthur were flooded with daylight.

"DRAGONLORD!" the Matriarch roared into the gap, even as it breathed fire into the gap incinerating several people.

"RUN!" yelled Arthur.

"Kyle!" the voice was from the rear of the group. Kyle looked up at Arthur who nodded to him, before the young man turned and ran for the back of the group, he pushed past Percival and Elyan, seeing his mother about twenty feet back.

"Mother!" he called, even as Arthur appeared next to him.

"Come on!" yelled Arthur, even as more of the roof split open. The people began to run as quickly as they could, when suddenly another gout of flame spit into the tunnel from above, blasting Arthur and Kyle back.

"DRAGONLORD!" she screamed again. Slowly Arthur and Kyle sat up, but there was nothing to see but charred corpses.

"Mother… ?" asked Kyle softly. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet by Arthur, he looked at him, even as the roof began to collapse in even more.

"Kyle, I'm sorry" Arthur said gently, before, grabbing the young mans wrist, pulled him back along the tunnel quickly. Kyle strangely silent.

The Great Dragon landed with a thud as Merlin and Freya watched from the trees, slowly they stepped out.

"It was foolish of you to call me here Warlock" said the dragon looking down at him.

"I'm sorry, but we need help" Merlin said.

"I told you the Dark Dragons are powerful Merlin, too powerful even for me" it said.

"I know, but there must be a way to stop them, surely" Merlin said.

"If there is, I do not know how" the Great Dragon replied.

"you said she followed Merlin here with her brood, so where are they?" asked Freya stepping forwards. The Dragon tilted its head.

"They are attacking the other kingdoms" said the great Dragon. "already the kingdom of Odin, Annis and Alanor have fallen, Camelot and Godstone remain standing at present" it replied, and Godstone's kingdom is nearing defeat" it stated.

"But why is only the Matriarch attacking Camelot, surely not just for me" Merlin said. The Great Dragon shook his head.

"I have no answers for you Merlin, the Dark Dragons are powerful, the ones that came from Karish, fear no masters" the Dragon said.

"then we have no hope" Freya said. But Merlin had gone silent. "Merlin?" she asked. Merlin didn't reply, just looked up at the Dragon, then smiled.

"I know why she's alone" he said suddenly, then he turned and ran, Freya looked at the Dragon, confused, then ran after Merlin.

"Merlin!" she called after him, and he stopped, turning to her. "What do you know?" she asked, catching up. He turned to her and grinned.

"The Dark Dragons have been nesting here for months" he said excitedly.

"and?"

"Well sure the Dragons from Karish will be immune to a Dragonlord, but a new born?" he asked. "that's why she's alone, her own brood are just young dragons, they can't have the same resistance as her!"

"And how does that help?" Freya asked.

"It means that if we can find her nest, we have something to bargain with" Merlin replied.

"And how do you propose we find it?" Freya asked him.

"alone we don't, but if we can cause a major distraction, one that will call all the dragons together into one place, well I doubt the Matriarch will be involved. She'll protect her young" Merlin said.

"Merlin, that plan is insane!" Freya said.

"You have a better idea?" he asked, as he began running again, skidding to a halt as the Matriarch landed with a thud in front of him. Behind her, part of the city was in flames again.

"Your kingdom is now mine Dragonlord, as are all the others. And once you are dead, we shall reign supreme over this land as we did Karish" it announced. Merlin stepped forwards, anger on his features.

"I don't think so, my Kingdom is as strong as ever, as is its allies, and it is you who will soon do MY bidding" he replied. It laughed then, cruel and coarse.

"Really? Is that so?" she questioned, then in a motion swifter than either Merlin or Freya thought possible she swung around, her claw ripping into Merlin's cloak, then with a glance at Freya she took flight.

"For one so small and insignificant you have a very audacious mind" it said as it flew higher and higher. Then suddenly it whipped around in the air, its other claw hitting Merlin hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Enjoy the fall" she roared as she knocked him free, to fall end over end towards the ground.

"ENJOY YOUR DEATH!" she roared.

12/14

Merlin

Flight of Dragons

_Arthur stood in the clearing, watching Annis, Odin, Godstone and Alinor and the remainder of their armies approach him._

"_I hope this is not some worthless quest Pendragon" sneered Alinor, looking at him._

"_Merlin, this is a dangerous situation, you attempt to do what no Dragon lord has ever done" Kilgharrah told him. _

"_Yet, I must try" Merlin said._

"_Merlin, please, come back to me" Freya said as she leant forwards and kissed him. He returned it and then climbed onto Kilgharrah's back, aware of everyone watching him._

"_So you challenge me in my own nest, how truly foolish are you?" asked the Matriarch, looking at Merlin._

"_Not as foolish as you think I am" Merlin replied._

"_So" muttered Morrigan, looking at the prophecy crystal, eyes alight with glee. "You are the one to kill Merlin" she muttered._


	12. Flight of Dragons

12/14

Merlin

Flight of Dragons

Freya watched helpless as the man she loved was thrown from the grip of the Matriarch, so far above her.

"Merlin!" she screamed, but saw that he was beyond hearing her, not moving as he fell. Suddenly another Dragon roared, catching him it's claws. Kilgharrah roared, even as the Matriarch dived, giving chase. Freya watching through tear streaked eyes as they dived into the depths of the forest, emerging a few moments later, ripping branches free. Kilgharrah swooping up higher and higher, even as the Matriarch gained to them, but then Freya realised that Merlin was missing. Her heart beating far too fast, she ran for the forest, looking for signs of Merlin, above her came the beating of wings again, as the two Dragons flew over, and he pressed herself tight against a large tree, listening as the sound of wings beating slowly faded. Stepping out, she broke into a run, finding nothing out of place, before, turning she saw the bank of trees that were splintered and cracked, several of which had fallen over. Eyes wide she ran forwards, clambering over the fallen trunks, until, she saw a glint of metal, running over she knelt down, seeing Merlin's sword nastily bent resting in the ground, one edge of it was red with blood. Standing up she scanned around.

"MERLIN!" she screamed again, breaking into a run. Then she saw him, laying face down up against a tree, running over to him she turned him over, his eyes were closed, his face badly gashed, and blood coming from where the stitches had been torn again.

"Merlin?" she asked softly, then smiled as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry" he whispered. She pulled him into a hug, before helping him to stand.

"Kilgharrah has drawn her away for the moment, but as soon as she figures out he doesn't have you with him, she'll be back" she explained. Merlin nodded. "Can you walk?" she asked. He took a step forwards, then looked at her.

"I'll manage" he replied. She nodded, and still supporting him, they made their way towards Camelot.

Gwen knelt next to Kyle who still stared into space, her hand gently on his back, looking up as Arthur walked over.

"How is he?" Arthur asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Physically fine" she replied. Arthur nodded in understanding. Physically fine, yes, emotionally, no, not even close.

"Merlin and Freya should be back by now" Arthur muttered.

"You think they're alright?" Gwen asked gently.

"I should have gone with them" Arthur said at length. "I should have made myself go" he added.

"Arthur, blaming yourself for things out of your control isn't going to help" Gwen said.

"Then tell me what I should do? Because honestly I have no damned Idea" he snapped, hurt crossing Gwen features, several of the people around him looking up at him. Gwen stood and gripped his wrist firmly, forcing him to look at her.

"If you want to beat yourself up over this then I would suggest you do it at a more appropriate time" she said sharply. "These people need a King Arthur, not a man who beat's himself up when something goes wrong". Arthur pulled away from her, and then looked around, nodding.

"You're right of course" he said at length, before he sat down next to Kyle, Gwen sitting with him.

"We need to get the people out of here, out of the city, its too dangerous here while the Matriarch is still around.

"We need to get out of here first" Gwen reminded him.

"Tavern" said Kyle softly, causing Arthur and Gwen to look at him.

"What did you say?" asked Arthur. Kyle slowly turned to look at him.

"The Tavern, the entrance to the basement is just down there" Kyle said pointing, still talking in a soft tone.

"you're sure?" asked Arthur. Kyle nodded at him, then stood slowly.

"I'll show you" he said, walking away, Arthur and Gwen moving behind him. He led them down a dark tunnel for about twenty meters, before he turned left and moved for another fifteen or so meters and stopping. He looked up, Arthur and Gwen doing the same, and there, as promised was a hatch.

"Good man" said Arthur looking at him, before looking for purchase to climb up, Kyle kneeling down, holding out his arms.

"Here" he said, Arthur nodded and then with Kyle's help managed to reach the hatch, throwing it open, before he climbed up. He smelt the charred wood from above, and quickly looked around, finding a length of rope which was used to tie the barrels together and tying one end around a support beam that looked to still be intact, tossed the rope down the hole.

"We're getting out of here" he called down, even as behind him the door to the bar level opened. He whirled around, relaxing when he saw Merlin and Freya, before moving over concerned.

"What happened?" he asked, examining the cuts and blood smearing Merlin's features.

"the Matriarch wanted to see how I would look pulped on the ground, The Great Dragon didn't" said Merlin by way of explanation, then tilted his head to the side as the first person climbed out of the hole in the floor. They quickly went over and helped pull the old man up, then turned to the next person.

"you cannot hide forever Kilgharrah!" the Matriarch roared as it encircled the large trees where Kilgharrah had gone to ground. "I promise I will burn this forest to the ground and you with it. Now give me the Dragonlord" she hissed.

"And you are foolish to think I would ever betray him!" Kilgharrah's voice roared back from below.

"What is he to you? A simple mortal with a fleeting life, yet you aid him willingly. Think of what we do here, a world free of Dragonlord's where we can be the ultimate power!" she said.

"A power corrupted by darkness and hate, is no power at all!" he said, bursting from the trees under her and speeding off.

"Wrong, our power is immortal, it will outlive any Dragonlord" she roared as she turned to give chase, then she narrowed her eyes.

"Now. Give me Merlin" she warned. Kilgharrah turned and, wings flapping opened his claws wide.

"Even if he was with me, you would NEVER have him!" he replied. The Matriarch roared at him, and turned away.

"You will pay for this trickery ancient one, when the Dragonlord lies dead you too will suffer!" she vowed as she called back as she swept away, back towards Camelot.

"you'll never find him!" roared Kilgharrah.

"Then your death will be that much sooner!"

"We'll make for the Taskiler canyon, if we move quickly we can reach it within half a day" said Arthur, as he looked at his knights. They were stood within trees, deep within the forest.

"The Taskiler canyon?" asked Leon stepping forwards. Arthur nodded at him.

"In times of war or great danger, it is where the heads of the five kingdoms would agree to meet, if anyone from any of the other kingdoms still lives, that is where they will be heading" Arthur said.

"And if no one is there?" asked Gaius looking over at him.

"Then we truly do have no chance" said Arthur. "But if they are there, then we have a plan" he said.

"Which is?" asked Percival. Arthur nodded over to Merlin.

"our Dragonlord can tell you" he said. Merlin stepped forwards, and looked around.

"Its simple, the older Dragons don't adhere to the commands of a Dragonlord, they're I don't know… immune to it" he said.

"But?" asked Rory, where she stood by Thomas, who was sitting by a tree, watching the proceedings.

"The younger ones, the ones that hatched here, I should still be able to command them" he said.

"No offence, but what are a bunch of baby Dragons going to be able to do?" asked Thomas, suddenly. Merlin looked at him.

"Its not what they're going to do to her. Its what I'm going to do to them" he replied.

"do we have any right to do that? The actions of a parent should not be taken out on a child" Gwen said softly. Merlin looked at her and nodded.

"She leaves us no choice. It is not an action I take lightly, but it's all we have" Merlin said, understanding her reasons completely.

"Merlin is right" said Arthur, looking around.

"I was content to let the Dark Dragons have their nests, to attempt to show them we can live in peace, but the Matriarch's actions have brought us to this. The idea of using her own children against her holds no appeal to me, but, ultimately, it is them or us" he said. Then with a firm nod he looked around.

"Leon, gather what remains of the forces of our army, we leave for the Taskiler canyon before the hour is done" he ordered.

"sire" said Leon, turning away. Thomas went to stand, but Arthur shook his head.

"Not you my friend, your too hurt" he said.

"But sire-" Thomas began.

"No Thomas, besides if we fail, the Matriarch will be coming here looking for the people, I need you here" he said.

"Sire, if you fall there I seriously doubt one sword will make a lot of difference here" he said. Arthur looked at him hard then.

"Then pray we do not fail" Arthur replied. Thomas looked at him, then nodded.

"It is as you order" he replied.

In her cavern home, Morrigan watched the prophecy crystal again.

"_Illuminos Shad vida" _she said softly. Then smiled.

"So" muttered Morrigan, looking at the prophecy crystal, eyes alight with glee. "You are the one to kill Merlin" she muttered_._ Finally, knowing who her silent, unwitting ally was to be, she took to the second task.

"now.. what are you?" she whispered, looking at the strange, horrid looking multi limbed creatures. Finally she turned away. She would need something to reference, something to examine, like it or not, she would need to go to Camelot, even if it was under siege. She moved to leave then turned back to prophecy crystal. A small act of revenge forming in her mind. Yes, even if Arthur was successful in dealing with the Dragons, he wouldn't have many subjects left. Her course planned, she turned and left the cavern.

Arthur and the army he had, which totalled around thirty able bodied men and women, including himself and his knights, had finally reached the Taskiler canyon, a large canyon that split the ground for around three miles. Arthur felt his hopes rise, at the bottom he saw three sets of fires burning away.

"Someone's survived at least" he said, as he moved forwards, his group following him. At the bottom they moved towards the glowing fires, his face breaking into a smile as Godstone stood up and looked over as he approached.

"Arthur, oh my dear boy" Godstone said as he pulled the younger man into an embrace.

"Its good to see you old friend" Arthur said, meaning it, pulling away as Annis walked over to them.

"So we meet again Arthur Pendragon" she said. He bowed to her.

"My lady" he greeted. She returned the bow, holding out her hand.

"Godstone speaks true, it is good to see you" she said.

"Odin and Alinor?" Arthur questioned, as he looked around.

"Alinor is here, as is Odin, they are… keeping away from each other" Godstone explained. Arthur nodded in understanding, Alinor and Odin had been at war even longer than they had with Camelot. So to be forced together like this must have rankled the two proud men.

"How does Camelot fare?" asked Godstone breaking into his thoughts. Arthur looked over at him.

"Not well, we've evacuated those we can, but this force with me is what remains of my army" Arthur explained.

"As it is with us all" said a mans voice behind him. Arthur turned to see Odin walking forwards.

"How many Dragons are there?" wondered Arthur aloud.

"Four for us" said Godstone, indicating himself and Annis. "Six took my kingdom" Odin added.

"and Alinor?" asked Arthur.

"If you must know, five" said a sneering voice from the side. Odin's hand went to the hilt of his sword as he glared at the other man.

"Odin!" snapped Arthur. "Like it or not we are all in this together" Arthur said. Odin glared at Alinor but moved his hand away from his sword.

"Less than a year and Arthur's puppet" Alinor sneered.

"I choose wisdom over war at this time Alinor, do not forget that" Odin replied harshly. Aliron glowered at him but remained silent, instead turning to Arthur.

"And what of you Arthur Pendragon, how many Dark Dragons brought the mighty Camelot to its knees?" he asked.

"Just one" Arthur replied.

"One?" Odin echoed.

"A powerful one, the Matriarch, the leader" said Merlin stepping forwards. The other leaders looked at Merlin, then at each other.

"What does it matter how many attacked who?" asked Annis at length.

"it gives us an idea of numbers" said Arthur. "We have at least nineteen Dark Dragons to deal with, and their mother and maybe three hundred warriors between us" he continued.

"Anything but Dragons and I would welcome those odds" said Alinor.

"Actually, we have a plan" said Arthur. He stepped aside and looked over at Merlin, who stepped forwards.

"This is your plan?" scoffed Alinor.

"Your servant?" questioned Annis. Arthur looked to Merlin and nodded. Merlin nodded back.

"Stand back" Merlin said, then stepped forwards as they did so.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" he called out.

"Now that was impressive" muttered Alinor with disdane, suddenly his eyes went wide as Kilgharrah flew in above them, to land in front of Merlin.

"You summoned me, Dragonlord?" the Dragon said. Merlin smiled at it, then turned to look at the shocked faces on Godstone, Annis, Alinor and Odin.

"Dragonlord? _Him?" _Asked Odin in awe.

"Dragon lord and Sorcerer" Arthur said, then gestured behind him, Morgana and Morgause also stepping forwards.

"Lady Morgana?" asked Godstone, eyes wide.

"You are just full of surprises Arthur Pendragon" Annis muttered.

"indeed" agreed Odin.

"So, what is your plan?" Godstone said, looking over at him. Arthur smiled.

Back at the clearing, Thomas was helping Rory and Gaius tend the wounded, hating himself for being here. He should have been where the battle was, where he would be of more use. But he had his orders, and he would obey them.

"You, should be resting" Rory told him as she moved over next to him.

"How can I sit and do nothing while my king, my friends ride into battle?" he asked, turning to her. She looked into his eyes, smiling faintly.

"you can't, but no matter what you believe, this is where you are needed" she replied. Thomas sighed and shook his head, looking away for a moment. Rory reached out and took his hand, and he looked back at her.

"I hate this" he admitted. She smiled at him.

"I know" she replied, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"Thomas!" Gaius's yell filled the air, and he turned to face the old man, before running over to him.

"Gaius?" he asked, concerned.

"Miss me?" asked a voice from the shadows. Thomas and Rory whirled around as Morrigan stepped forwards.

"You dare much coming here" Thomas said as he drew his sword. Morrigan raised a scarred eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Yet, I come" she replied, glancing at his sword. "Merlin could not defeat me, even with my traitorous sisters aid, how could you even possibly imagine too?" she asked, even as Rory drew a sword.

"We can try" Thomas replied. Morrigan chuckled at them.

"Then by all means, let us finish this now" she said.

"Gaius, get the people to somewhere safe" Rory said from beside Thomas.

"You as well" Thomas said, glancing at Rory. She shook her head at him.

"Not a chance" she replied, rushing forwards.

"Never could argue with you!" Thomas called as he joined her. Morrigan looked at them and laughed, even as above them, the Matriarch flew over away from Camelot.

"DRAGONLORD!" it roared.

Arthur slept fitfully, dreaming:

_The snow had finally melted, ground now patchy with ice, but that was alright. After three months of snow, it was nice to get some colour other than white to look at. Still, Arthur didn't care about the snow, or anything else at that point, only looking at the small bundle wrapped in his arms, its blue eyes looking at him. Slowly he turned, carrying the baby to the window, and tilting it to look outside. A little hand reached out and he clasped it gently. Giggling as it wrapped tiny fingers around his own finger. Behind him he heard Gwen laugh sweetly, as she walked in with Merlin, who was smiling at Arthur._

"_So? How's it feel?" Merlin asked_.

"Sire?" Arthur was awoken sharply by Gwen, and then Arthur stood up in the clearing, watching Annis, Odin, Godstone and Alinor and the remainder of their armies approach him.

"I hope this is not some worthless quest Pendragon" sneered Alinor, looking at him. Arthur shook his head.

"we'll know soon enough" he replied.

In her nest the Matriarch roared into the night sky, her brood coming to her, far more than the number they had imagined.

"He has called the ancient one, we all feel it. Follow that call, follow it to its source, follow it and kill him!" the Matriarch roared.

"Merlin, this is a dangerous situation, you attempt to do what no Dragon lord has ever done" Kilgharrah told him.

"Yet, I must try" Merlin said. "Will you help?" he asked. The Dragon looked at him, then inclined its head.

"Your command I must obey" it replied. Merlin smiled and looked up at it.

"Thank you my friend" he said softly, before he turned to the others.

"We're ready" he said, Arthur nodded and walked over to him.

"Be careful" he said, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, before Gwen embraced him.

"I will" he promised, as Gwen stepped away.

"Dragons!" the call came from the south of the gathering, and the group all turned.

"If we are to do this, we must go now" said Kilgharrah from behind Merlin.

"Merlin, please, come back to me" Freya said as she leant forwards and kissed him. He returned it and then climbed onto Kilgharrah's back, aware of everyone watching him. The Dragon reared up then took flight, even as the Dark Dragons swopped in over the assembled armies.

"Gods, how many are there?" muttered Arthur.

"so much for numbers!" roared Alinor as the battle commenced.

Rory was thrown back hard, getting to her feet as Morrigan turned and hurled a fireball at Thomas, who ducked out of the way.

"bit slow?" he taunted her.

"Foolish knight" she replied, as Rory ran at her from behind. Morrigan turned and sent Rory hurling over her head and into Thomas, knocking them both sprawling. They got up as quickly as they could, avoiding another fireball that erupted where they had just been.

"you know nothing of the power I possess!" Morrigan screamed at them as she launched herself forwards.

"we're not getting anywhere fast" muttered Rory. Beside her Thomas nodded, and looked around.

"we need higher ground" he muttered. "There's too much chance the towns people will be hurt here" he said.

"northern cleft?" Rory asked as Another fireball uprooted a tree beside them.

"Come on" Thomas said, making a run for it. Morrigan in persuit.

"Draw them back towards the ground!" yelled Arthur as Dark Dragons swooped over them. Across from him Annis and several men had a Dark Dragon grounded and we're in the process of dismembering it. Even further away Another Dark Dragon swooped low, knocking defenders left and right, only to be blasted away by Morgana and Morgause who hurled magical spheres of crackling energy at it.

Merlin and Kilgharrah swooped over the battlefield, watching as people were engulfed in fire, as Dark Dragons fell to the onslaught.

"We need to end this, quickly!" he said.

"There, the highest peak, that is her nest" said Kilgharrah, turning towards the large mountain.

"Then lets do this" Merlin replied. The Dragon obeyed and within moments landed on the ledge, Merlin jumping off of him..

"If there was any other way to aid you young Warlock" Said Kilgharrah. Merlin looked at him and nodded.

"Aid Arthur and the others" Merlin said, "as best you can" he added. Kilgharrah nodded, then took flight, swooping away. Merlin turned around, looking at the nest, aware of the tiny, evil Dragon eyes watching him. And there were hundreds.

"Come on then! You want me? Here, come and get me!" Merlin yelled out. He was answered by the beating of massive wings as the Matriarch landed before him.

"So you challenge me in my own nest, how truly foolish are you?" asked the Matriarch, looking at Merlin.

"Not as foolish as you think I am" Merlin replied, letting loose with a magical volley, hitting the Matriarch, who shrugged it off.

"This will be so simple" she replied, rearing back, Merlin diving out of the way, as she belched flames towards him.

Arthur looked up, hearing people scream as from near the top of the highest mountain fire spewed over the edge.

"Merlin" Freya muttered.

Morrigan had been knocked back, a lucky blow from Rory, and got to her feet slowly, teeth gritted together.

"Insolent child!" she roared, throwing Rory backwards with a magical blast. Thomas caught her and pulled her back as the ground exploded under them. Morrigan advancing quickly.

"To the top!" yelled Rory half running, half limping towards the tip of the northern cleft. Thomas nodded and together they made their way as quickly as they could. Morrigan throwing out magical attacks every few seconds.

"Arthur!" yelled Odin, knocking him to the ground as a Dark Dragon swooped over them. A second later and Camelot would have been looking for a new king. Arthur looked up nodding his head in gratitude, even as across from them Alinor roared as he ran his sword through the skull of a Dark Dragon. But it was hopeless, they were being routed, the amount of Dragons tipping the balance against them.

"Re group!" yelled Godstone from his left. "If we are to die then we will take as many as we can!" he yelled.

"No one else will die this day!" A voice thunder above them, and suddenly a wave of magical energy ripped outwards, knocking the Dragons back, those on the ground tumbling away, those in the air fighting back against the sudden onslaught.

"What the?" asked Odin turning, almost immediately the Dragons on the ground began to roar in pain, as from the sides of the battlefield came hundreds of Unicorns, horns impaling the Dragons as they ran forwards. From the edge of the battlefield Anhora looked over at Arthur and nodded his head, Kilgharrah swooping forwards, belching fire towards another Dark Dragon.

Merlin ducked and weaved as best he could, blasting out as and when he could, the Matriarch's powerful talons ripping out, even as she breathed fire at him.

"Do you tire yet Dragonlord, if not you will soon" she roared, as she belched flame at him again. He held up his hands, forcing a magical barrier up between searing death and himself. Eyes closed he felt himself being forced backwards, towards the edge.

"Farewell Merlin" the Matriarch said as it stopped the onslaught.

"I don't think so" he said through narrowed eyes, then with a roar, blasted out, physically shoving the huge creature away. The Matriarch took flight then glancing at him.

"Insolent mortal!" she roared at him. Slowly Merlin smiled.

"you'd better believe it" he muttered, "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" he suddenly shouted, his eyes glowing.

"You think to command me?" the Matriarch demanded.

"no. I command them" Merlin replied as her younglings began to take flight.

"What have you done!" she screamed.

"Ended your time as ruler" Merlin stated. "O drakon, est, mortes!" he yelled, the younf Dark Dragons turned away from him, swooping towards the mother, before they enveloped her.

"Stop! I command you Stop!" she roared as tiny claws raked at her flesh.

Only five Dark Dragons remained, and all of those save one was wounded. That one flew high above the others, out of harms way watching the battle below. Suddenly a loud Roar issued over the battlefield and it turned towards the Matriarch's nest. Rage boiling through its veins, even as below it the defenders turned to see what was happening. The Matriarch was swooping around madly, beating its wings, but from this distance they could not tell, but what they did see was the fireballs being launched from the ledge, hitting the huge dragon, sending it back further. It retaliated, however, shooting flames onto the ledge.

"Merlin" said Freya softly, Arthur gripping her hand as he watched. Suddenly a huge blast of flame shot out from the blazing area of the nest, engulfing the Matriarch. They hear her roars even as she tried to swoop away, but it was for naught, several more fireballs launched from the area of the nest, cutting through her gear wings, tearing them to shreds, and with a final scream of rage, the Matriarch fell, end over end, before impaling over a jagged rock. Fire erupted from her, engulfing her as she blossomed into her own pyre. Around the bottom of the canyon cheers erupted, the lone remaining Dark Dragon above them roared and took flight, moving away, out of sight.

"He's alright Freya" Arthur said softly. She looked at him, nodding, tears in her eyes.

"I know" she replied, smiling.

"You honestly think to have the power to defeat me? Compared to the like of you I am a God!" Morrigan yelled at Thomas and Rory as they backed up, Thomas suddenly launching forwards, hacking out, catching the sorceress on the arm. She pulled back and sent him flying, where he landed hard, bleeding again.

"Thomas!" yelled Rory, kicking out at Morrigan, who turned to her, her eyes blazing, before she knocked Rory away, even as behind her Thomas sent her staggering.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed blasting them back, her whole body crackling with energy now.

Kilgharrah landed with a thud among the group of cheering onlooker's. Merlin climbing down, smiling. Arthur ran over to him with Freya and Gwen at his side, pulling him into a hug.

"That was amazing" Arthur said. Merlin smiled, but Kilgharrah suddenly looked up.

"Morrigan!" he hissed.

"What?" demanded Arthur, looking at him. "Where?" he demanded.

"With your people" Kilgharrah said. Merlin had gone silent.

"We ride now!" Arthur yelled, aware that Godstone, Annis, Odin and even Alinor were with him. Merlin and Freya climbed onto Kilgharrah and he took flight, leading the remaining forces out of the canyon.

"That's it, we're out of room!" yelled Thomas as Morrigan moved towards them.

"As plans go, this one was terrible" she sneered, launching another magical attack at them, secretly amazed that it had taken so long for her to beat them. She was weakened yes, but she did not believe she was that weak.

"Now, this ends" she said and blasted at them, Rory and Thomas both moved out of the way, aware that below them, the citizens of Camelot were looking up at them.

"they're going to die" muttered Gaius, even as Kilgharrah swooped in over them, Merlin and Freya on his back, Arthur and the others following on horseback. Arthur jumped off his horse into a run, as he headed for Gaius.

"Where is she?" he called.

"Up there, Sire, Thomas and Rory –"

"Guards!" yelled Arthur, running for the slope, suddenly people began to scream as the overhang began to crack.

Morrigan looked down as behind her, Thomas and Rory the overhang began to rumble beneath them.

"Die.. die… DIE!" she screamed, blasting at the pair of them, the overhang rocking more. The two of them being thrown towards the edge. Suddenly Thomas ran past her, knocking her down, even as Rory did the same. She recovered quickly, and sent the pair of them tumbling again. They got to their knees as she raised her arms.

"I love you" said Thomas suddenly, standing.

"Thomas no!" screamed Rory, as he launched himself forwards, catching Morrigan, and with a final push sent her tumbling off the edge screaming.

Below her Arthur watched in amazement as Morrigan went tumbling off the edge. Rory and Thomas watching from it. Morrigan screamed and moments before she hit the ground, vanished in a whirlwind of magical energy.

"Damn it!" yelled Arthur. Then above him there was a loud crack and the jutting edge began to tilt, before it fell forwards raining stone around them.

"Move!" yelled Arthur, even as Merlin, Freya, Morgana and Morgause put up a reflective barrier, the debris from above knocking off of it. Before with a thunderous crash the main part of the cleft hit the ground blowing dust and dirt all over the group of watchers. Slowly the dust settled, everyone caked in dirt, blood and melting snow. Arthur looked around the debris, seeing everyone alive, not unharmed, but alive, except for two people. Suddenly beside him Merlin laughed. Arthur followed his gaze as the pair of them emerged from the bottom of the pathway, both limping and injured. Arthur grinned and moved to them, as Gwen began to clap happily.

"Sire" said Thomas with a pained bow. Rory doing the same.

"You know when I said protect the people, I didn't think you would have to" said Arthur, breaking into a laugh.

"Personally, I never want to see her again" said Rory, as Freya moved over to help support her.

"That was a very brave thing you did my friends" Arthur told them.

"Tell me that again in the morning when I can feel these bruises" Thomas said, breaking into a laugh.

"Well Pendragon, it seems we owe you and your Dragonlord a debt of gratitude" said Annis stepping forwards, later in the day. Arthur looked at her and smiled.

"No debt's if we hadn't worked together this would never have worked" he said. Annis smiled at him them.

"You grow wiser by the day Arthur Pendragon, out of all I have known, you still truly give me hope" she said.

"What will you do now?" asked Arthur.

"I will rebuild my kingdom, start again, anew" she said. He nodded at her and she returned it, even as Alinor walked over.

"Well I have to say, that crazy scheme of your worked. Perhaps my father was right, you do bare watching. Maybe one day we shall meet in battle" he said.

"I'll be ready Alinor" Arthur promised. Alinor looked at him and smirked.

"Yes, I expect you will be" he replied, before moving off. Odin and Godstone moving to him next.

"I wouldn't worry about him" said Odin. "after todays events he'll think twice before attacking you" he finished, then bowed and walked away, leaving Arthur with Godstone.

"My friend" said Arthur with a grin. Godstone returned it.

"Your father, would be proud, even though you used magic" Godstone said. Arthur smiled at him, then shook his hand.

The Audience chamber was full as Rory entered, aware that everyone was looking at her. Arthur was standing, Gwen at his side.

"Sire?" she asked kneeling before him. But he did not ask her to rise.

"Rory, I cannot begin to fathom you. Handmaiden, Physician, fighter" he said.

"I do what I must my lord" she said.

"Yes, you do" Arthur replied. Slowly he walked past her. "the kingdom is changing, Magic, Dragonlords…" he said. Then he turned.

"My father once said a woman should never be a warrior, and that has been proven wrong time and again" he admitted. "Yes, times are changing, and I need everyone I can at my side" he said, then pulled out his sword.

"Let this be the first of a momentous series of events" he declared. "Your bravery, dedication and handiness with a sword are traits to be proud of, you helped face an insurmountable challenge with no thought to yourself, only of those around you" he continued. "I hereby name you Sir Rory. The first female Knight of Camelot" he announced, to applause all around.

"Sir Rory?" Merlin asked. "Shouldn't it be Lady Rory? Mistress Rory?"

"Merlin, shut up" hissed Freya from beside him. He looked at Arthur and grinned.

"Sir is good" he said.

"So glad you approve" he muttered, as Rory stood, smiling.

"Thank you my liege" she said with a bow. Arthur nodded at her, gesturing she should join the other knights. Slowly he turned to Merlin.

"and you, come here" he said. Merlin frowned, and stepped forwards.

"Sire?" he asked.

"I've been thinking, a lot actually. And I think its time we stopped the fallacy of you being a knight" Arthur said. Merlin's gaze dropped away.

"no, you are not a knight Merlin, you're a Sorcerer, and I must learn to accept that" he said. Merlin looked back up frowning.

"From this day forth you shall be the royal court Sorcerer. Merlin the Warlock" he said. The crowed blinked.

"How about magician?" said Gaius. Arthur looked at him.

"That does sound better. Merlin the Magician" Arthur said, and this time the room erupted with even more applause.

"Can I keep the armour?" asked Merlin. Arthur smiled at him.

"I'll think about it" he said with mischievous look in his eyes.

In her cavern, the battered Morrigan watched with seething hatred.

"Enjoy this victory for the battle is far from over" she muttered as she looked into the scrying pool, watching as Arthur and his people laughed and joked with each other. Still part of her work had been completed. She looked at the book next to her and turned the page that showed multi limbed creatures she had seen in the prophecy.

"Soon, everything will be in place" she muttered, then laughed, soon enough all of them would die.

13/14

Merlin

It's a Boy!

"_Merlin, I've had that same dream every night for over a week" Arthur said._

"_Are you broody?" Merlin asked._

"_No I am not!"_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_They say they are here from the Kingdom of Karish" the guard said._

"_Karish?" asked Merlin._

"_You know it?" asked Arthur. Merlin nodded and stood._

"_It's where I ended up after I fell from the bridge a year ago" Merlin said._

"_Actually I think, Merlin should see for himself" Julia said, moving away to the corner of the room, and bending over, picking something up. Slowly she turned and walked back over, holding a baby._

"_Your son Merlin" she said with a smile._

"_The son of Emry's" Muttered Morrigan, looking off into the distance. "Oh Merlin, how I will make you suffer" she mumbled, turning away._

"_Merlin, you must not allow her to use your son for evil, for it shall taint him forever" said the Dragon looking down at him._

_The last Dark Dragon circled Kilgharrah's nest and then swooping down grabbed the baby Dragon._

"_Hello little one" it growled as it flew off…_

"_Arthur, she has my son, I can't not go after her" said Merlin looking at him. Arthur nodded._

"_and we are going to my friend" Arthur promised._

"_I must speak to Merlin" said Kilgharrah as he landed, looking up at Gwen._

"_He is not here" said Gwen softly. "Morrigan holds his son, what troubles you?" she asked._

"_My own child has been taken" admitted the Dragon. Gwen felt her heart go out to the old dragon, and she turned to Rory and Elyan._

"_Then if Merlin and Arthur are not here to aid you, the knights of Camelot shall" she said._

"_If I cannot remove Arthur from Camelot, then I shall simply remove Camelot altogether!" Morrigan raged, turning to the chained up Rory, as below her from the ground an image of Camelot built itself._

"_Now watch as Camelot dies!" she roared, pounding her foot down into it._

"_Run!" yelled Arthur as another tremor shook the ground, the turret that held his chambers crumbling inwards even as the roof collapsed._

"_sire! The Queen! She was still up there!" yelled Leon. Arthur whirled away from him, watching as dust bellowed out from the collapsed portion, another tremor struck, and even more of the castle fell in._

"_Gwen!" Arthur screamed._

"_With Gwen dead, Arthur is a broken man, the throne is as good as mine" said Morgana, looking at Morgause._

"_What throne? Sister there is not even a Camelot left!" Morgause hissed._

_Arthur looked at the devastation, the remains of what had once been his home. Now simple ruins. _

"_Sire?" asked Gwaine softly, Elyan at his side. Arthur looked at them._

"_No longer" Arthur replied. And it was true, Morrigan's title had come to pass. She truly had been the destroyer of Camelot._


	13. Its a Boy!

Merlin

It's a Boy!

The snow had finally melted, ground now patchy with ice, but that was alright. After three months of snow, it was nice to get some colour other then white to look at. Still, Arthur didn't care about the snow, or anything else at that point, only looking at the small bundle wrapped in his arms, its blue eyes looking at him. Slowly he turned, carrying the baby to the window, and tilting it to look outside. A little hand reached out and he clasped it gently. Giggling as it wrapped tiny fingers around his own finger. Behind him he heard Gwen laugh sweetly, as she walked in with Merlin, who was smiling at Arthur.

"So? How's it feel?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sat bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide, looking around the darkened room, looking down at the pillow he was holding. Slowly he blinked and lay backwards.

"You have got to be kidding" he muttered.

"I'm telling you Merlin, it was so real, so vivid" said Arthur the next Morning as Merlin sat with him in his chambers, listening thoughtfully.

"Arthur, it was just a dream, nothing more" said Merlin.

"then how come I can remember every detail?" asked Arthur.

"It's not unknown, but think about it, unless you're going to adopt a child there's not much chance of that coming true anytime soon" Merlin assured him. "Besides, prophetic dreams aren't usually that nice. At least none of the ones I ever had" he added.

"Merlin, I've had that same dream every night for over a week" Arthur said.

"Are you broody?" Merlin asked.

"No I am not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin…"

"Okay, just had to be sure" he replied, looking up as a guard knocked and entered.

"Sire, forgive the interruption, there are visitors in the audience chamber" he said.

"We're not expecting anyone" said Arthur, with a frown.

"They say they are here from the Kingdom of Karish" the guard said.

"Karish?" asked Merlin.

"You know it?" asked Arthur. Merlin nodded and stood.

"It's where I ended up after I fell from the bridge a year ago" Merlin said.

"Where Leon and the others found you?" asked Arthur.

"Yes" Merlin said. Arthur stood and walked out.

"Best not keep them waiting then" Arthur said.

The doors to the audience chamber opened and Arthur walked in, seeing an older man, and a young woman standing there, heads bowed in respect.

"Welcome to Camelot" said Arthur taking the throne.

"Thank you your majesty" said the man with a polite bow. "I am-"

"Robert? Angelia?" asked Merlin steeping in, smiling broadly at them. The man turned a beaming smile on his face.

"Merlin!" he said happily, hugging the younger and shorter man. Merlin beaming, turned to Arthur.

"Robert and Julia, they are the ones who nursed me back to health" Merlin explained. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Then Camelot owes you a great deal, please, how may we help you?" Arthur asked, as Gwen entered the room with Freya, who stood next to Merlin.

"We came to see Merlin actually, we have something important to tell him" said Robert.

"Oh?" asked Arthur. Merlin frowned as well, looking from Robert to Julia.

"Actually I think, Merlin should see for himself" Julia said, moving away to the corner of the room, and bending over, picking something up. Slowly she turned and walked back over, holding a baby.

"Your son Merlin" she said with a smile.

"Son? I have a son?" asked Merlin.

"Son? Merlin has a son?" echoed Arthur.

"He's beautiful" said Freya looking down at the intense blue eyes looking back up at her. Gwen and Arthur both moved over to look.

"Oh Merlin, he's so much like you" said Gwen with a smile.

"Merlin, my dream, it's the baby from my dream!" Arthur said excitedly. Merlin didn't reply. "Merlin?" he called again, and then saw that Merlin only had eyes for the baby. Slowly Julia handed it over to him and he took it gently.

"I called him Balinor, after your father" Julia said. Merlin looked at her, then down at the baby.

"Hello Balinor" he whispered. The baby looked up at him, giving a soft coo. He laughed, unaware of the tears of joy on his face.

"Merlin?" asked Freya softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, smiling.

"Its okay, I'm just…" he shook his head and looked up "how?" he asked, "okay I know how" he amended. "Just…" for once he seemed lost for words.

"Why did we bring him here?" asked Robert softly. Merlin nodded.

"Our land has gone to war, the people remaining are rising against the remainder of the Dark Dragons, it is no place to raise a child" said Robert.

"And there is one other thing" said Julia, Merlin tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Things have begun to happen, we believe the child possesses Magic" she said.

"Like father like son" said Arthur.

"It does not scare me, not in the least, but the way our kingdom is at the moment, such a child would be highly prized" she said.

"And as he grows, he will need guidance" said Robert.

"Of course, we will find you lodgings within the palace" said Arthur, nodding.

"That, will not be necessary my liege" said Julia.

"We must make haste, for our own kingdom needs us" Robert said.

"Please, look after him" said Julia, looking down at baby.

"surely you can stay" said Gwen. Julia shook her head sadly.

"If only, I would love too, but I must return with my father, our land needs everyone at has at the moment. But I will return if able" she said. Merlin smiled and handed the baby to her, she smiled and took it back, rocking it softly. Robert smiled and stroked its cheek, his eyes tearing up.

"Robert, if your kingdom needs aid, then I will gladly send what I can spare" Arthur said. Robert looked at him.

"Your offer is most welcome sire, all we need however are supplies, if you are able to spare any" he said. Arthur nodded.

"Of course, I will have several carts filled and you will be escorted back" Arthur promised. Robert bowed to him.

"Merlin was right my liege, you truly are an honourable man" he said.

"You aided one of Camelot's own, to turn our backs would be a disgrace, and even if you hadn't it does not cost one much to send what we can to help" Arthur replied. Robert smiled and then turned to Julia.

"Come my child, we should oversee the loading of the carts" he said. Julia nodded and, with tears in her eyes, handed Balinor back to Merlin.

"Take care of our son" she said softly.

"I promise" Merlin said. And with a final, quick move, Julia left the room, not wanting people to see the tears on her face. Robert watched her go then turned, patting Merlin's shoulder.

"Be safe my friend" Merlin said, gripping the man's arm.

"And you" Robert replied with a sad smile, before he bent over and kissed the baby on the forehead, and followed Julia out of the room. When the doors had closed, Arthur let out a contented sigh.

"Okay, now do you believe me about the dream?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked up at him, a smile on his face, one that Arthur returned.

A hand stroked the water of the scrying well, a burnt, cracked hand. And slowly the scene dissipated.

"The son of Emry's" Muttered Morrigan, looking off into the distance. "Oh Merlin, how I will make you suffer" she mumbled, turning away.

Gwen and Freya had left the room, talking quietly to each other, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone, Merlin's eyes only on the child. Slowly Arthur walked over and looked down.

"Gwen's right, he is a lot like you" Arthur admitted, "even has your ears"

"They're my best feature" Merlin replied, looking up with a grin. Arthur smiled and looked down again.

"I'm so happy for you" he said, a smile sounding in his voice. Merlin looked up again, and then held him out for Arthur to hold. Arthur took the baby, and gently cradled it in his arm, knowing he was going to love the child as if it was his own. Beside him Merlin chuckled.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Look at you, Uncle Arthur" Merlin teased, "Oh I can't wait until you have to change his bottom"

"Merlin, Kings do many things, they rule, they battle, they council. They don't change bottoms" Arthur replied, with a laugh.

"Kings don't but Uncles do!" Merlin replied. Arthur rolled his eyes but before he could reply the door opened and Gaius entered with Rory.

"Well where is he?" demanded the old Physician.

"And I thought bad news travelled fast" said Arthur with a grin as he handed the baby to Gaius, who took it smiling, making little faces at it. Beside him, Rory rolled her eyes, causing Merlin and Arthur to break out in laughter. Gaius looked up then realised he had an audience and with a cheesy grin handed the baby to Rory.

"He's wonderful Merlin" said Gaius with a smile. "we must send word to Hunith of course" he added.

"She'll love him" said Rory, smiling at the baby, as behind them the doors opened again and Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Thomas walked in.

"I should've sold tickets" muttered Arthur. "Really, I'd be the richest person in the kingdom at this rate" he added, as Merlin slapped him jokingly on the back.

Morrigan stood on the rocky outcropping above where her cavern was situated, arms wide.

"_Lost an'or, touchian, vallan sect la tor manor"_ she intoned. Above her the sky was overcast, threatening rain instead of snow.

"Come to me" she whispered. Except for the wind, there was nothing, her hair whipped around her as she searched the sky, then she closed her eyes.

"_Lost an'or, touchian-" _she begain.

"I heard you witch" a growling voice said from above her. Morrigan opened her eyes and looked up as the final remaining Dark Dragon swept down to observe her. "Why do you call me?" it hissed.

"Nobel Dragon, last of your kind, I wish merle to offer an alliance between us" she said.

"You think me no more noble than I think you sincere, do not mock my intelligence" it said dangerously. Morrigan nodded and the stepped forwards.

"You have suffered a grievous defeat at the hands of the Dragonlord and his allies. I too have suffered defeat at their hands. I demand Vengeance" she said.

"And why should I work with you?" it said.

"Because I know where your greatest betrayer lies. I know the nesting place of the Great Dragon" she said.

"What of it, it is of no import to me" it sneered.

"even if, it has a child of its own?" she asked, the Dark Dragon regarded her. "A white Dragon no less" she added, and then it was hooked.

"And what do you ask for in return for this information?" it asked.

"It is simple. You shall keep the forces of Camelot busy, while I take something very important to the Dragonlord. You shall have the son of Kilgharrah and I shall have the son of Merlin" she stated.

"The son of a Dragonlord is a Dragonlord, It must be killed" the Dark dragon replied.

"No, no it will be of far better use to us alive, for what parent would not offer their life for that of their child?" she asked. "We cannot go to Camelot, so we will make Merlin come to us" she said. The Dark Dragon breathed out, then narrowed its eyes.

"Very well, you shall have this alliance, but when the Dragonlord lies dead, so must his son" it replied.

"When Merlin lies dead before me I will have no use for it, you may kill it at your leisure" she said. "But Merlin must know I have the child" she said. "the sooner this is done the sooner we can have what we want" Morrigan finished.

Merlin was moving his chambers around as Freya walked in, watching him. He looked up at her smiling.

"Need somewhere to put the crib" he said. She returned the smile, and looked around.

"over there" she said pointing to where Merlin had moved the dresser.

"Not too close to the window and close to the bed" she explained, then she laughed.

"What?" asked Merlin, confused.

"Did I not tell you that you would soon have someone to love far more than anything else?" she said sitting on the bed. He sat next to her, nodding.

"But a child?" he asked, still a little awestruck, then he frowned. "you knew?" he asked. Freya slowly nodded.

"Not a lot is unknown when you have passed on, what has been what will be and what might be" she said. Merlin smiled again, and stood up, moving the dresser with magic.

"There" he said, Freya laughed again, taking his hand.

"Its good to see you so happy Merlin" she said. Merlin looked at her, then kissed her.

"I have everything I could want right now, Balinor, You, friends who care about us, for once, for the first time in my life, I feel like the darkness is ending, that something wonderful is coming" he said. Freya nodded and hugged him tightly, then looked around.

"Merlin?" she asked gently.

"Yes?"

"do you even have a cot?" she asked. Merlin pulled back and looked at her.

"I knew there was something" he said. Freya broke into a grin, then opened the door.

"Come in" she said, a moment later Percival and Elyan walked in, carrying a cot, Leon, Gwaine and Thomas behind them.

"Its not a lot, but I hope you like it" said Leon, as Thomas handed Freya some blankets. Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, all of you" he said meaning it. Leon patted him on the shoulder, and smiled.

"Not at all" he assured him, behind him Gwaine let out a curse.

"foot.. foot.. FOOT!" he yelled.

"And there goes the moment" said Thomas rolling his eyes, Leon and Percival chuckling.

"So where is the little one?" asked Elyan.

"Arthur, actually" Merlin replied.

"Never took the king to be a baby lover" admitted Gwaine.

"He's just full of surprises" agreed Merlin.

The snow had finally melted, ground now patchy with ice, but that was alright. After three months of snow, it was nice to get some colour other then white to look at. Still, Arthur didn't care about the snow, or anything else at that point, only looking at the small bundle wrapped in his arms, its blue eyes looking at him. Slowly he turned, carrying the baby to the window, and tilting it to look outside. A little hand reached out and he clasped it gently. Giggling as it wrapped tiny fingers around his own finger. Arthur paused, this was his dream, the dream he'd been having nightly for over a week. Slowly he looked back out of the window.

"You have no idea how much you mean to people do you? Its so simple at the moment" Arthur said to it. The baby blinked its eyes as it looked up at him, Arthur unaware that the door had opened behind him, Gwen stepped in, smiling as she watched Arthur, holding the baby gently.

"Your one lucky baby, you have a wonderful father, a vast kingdom to play in" he said to it. The baby yawned and Arthur smiled at it.

"Tired yes?" he asked, then he turned away, eyes going wide when he saw Gwen watching, smiling at him.

"Look at you" she said, walking over to him. "From prince, to king, to this" she said.

"I wish, I'm not even related to it" Arthur said as Gwen took Balinor from him.

"Oh, I'm sure Merlin doesn't feel that way" she assured him.

"No, I don't" said Merlin as he walked in. Arthur looked over at him and smiled.

"good, because then I'd have to stick you in the stocks until you changed your mind" Arthur joked as Gwen moved over to the Window and looked out.

"Arthur, I know this is a happy time for everyone" said Merlin.

"But?" Arthur asked.

"But I would hope that if anything were to happen to me or Freya, then you would take it upon yourself to raise him" Merlin said.

"Merlin, it won't ever happen" Arthur told him. Merlin smiled, but remained adamant.

"Even so, whatever the future brings, I want you and Gwen to be his guardians" Merlin said. Arthur stepped forwards, clasping Merlin by the shoulders.

"I vow to you my friend, that no matter what, Balinor will always have a home with us" Arthur replied. Merlin smiled.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"Oh how sweet" muttered Morrigan as she watched the pitiful exchange, slowly she turned to the book sat upon the rock near her and looked at it.

"And soon, Merlin, something very bad shall happen indeed" she vowed.

Morgana awoke with a start, sitting up, looking around the room. Eyes wide, which was when a figure melted out of the shadows. It moved towards her, holding something in its hand.

"Shadow Weaver" she hissed, as it placed a scroll on her bed, before it withdrew, melting back into the shadows. Morgana watched for any other signs of movement, then slowly picked up the scroll, opening it. She read it a few times, then rolled it back up, and with a twisted smile lay back down.

Morgause was still awake when the creature melted from the shadows behind her. She spun around, watching as it dropped a scroll on the floor before it departed. Slowly she knelt down and picked the scroll up, and opened it. She read it, grimacing in disgust before she threw it into fire where it burnt.

"I will have no part in your plans" Morgause hissed into the air.

"Then, my dear sister, you will die along with the wretched inhabitants of Camelot" Morrigan answered, as she clutched a vial of liquid. With a small laugh, she vanished from the cavern.

Rory was jolted awake, sitting up as beside her Thomas turned over, mumbling in his sleep. Something was wrong, very wrong. She didn't know how or why, but she could feel it. A darkness permeating the air. Slowly she got out of bed and pulling her clothing on quickly, she picked up her sword and left the room, closing the door behind her. As she did so, Morrigan appeared from behind the dresser, having used magic to teleport herself there. Slowly she walked over to Thomas and opened the vial of liquid poured it onto Thomas's chest. His eyes went wide and he glared at her, before he fell unconscious again. Slowly Morrigan knelt next to him.

"When the time is right, you will know" she whispered, "your destiny awaits, slayer of Emry's" she said as she vanished.

Merlin looked up as the door to his chambers opened and Rory walked in. Freya, sat up beside him on the bed.

"Rory?" Freya asked, looking at the woman. Rory looked around, sword held at the ready.

"Sorry" Rory said slowly lowering the sword.

"What is it?" asked Merlin concerned, knowing his friend would never barge in without reason.

"I just feel like something is wrong, something evil" she said, looking around the room. Merlin and Freya looked at each other, then back at Rory, which was when the warning bell sounded. Merlin ran to the window, looking out as the last Dark Dragon swooped overhead.

"Damn it" he hissed, turning around.

"Go, I'll look after Balinor" Rory promised. Merlin nodded in gratitude and donning his armour, and Freya at his side they ran from the room.

"I thought they were all dead!" yelled Arthur as the Dark Dragon swooped overhead, arrows launching towards it.

"Obviously you missed one" said Morgana, who stood next to him. Arthur glared at her and then they ducked as the Dragon circled above them, belching fire down towards them, a second later Merlin ran out with Freya.

"Dragonlord, you have much to answer for" it roared down at him.

"Why can't you leave us in peace!" yelled Merlin.

"Peace? There can be no peace between us, you have destroyed my kin, my brood mother lies dead from your manipulations, no, there will never be peace" it replied, belching flames again, Merlin, Freya, Morgana and Morgause doing what they could to repel the attack. The Dragon reared back, and moved higher, before it swooped outwards, belching fire into the courtyard where people we're running left and right.

"This is only the beginning Dragonlord, my vengeance knows no bounds. As you took those important to me, so shall I take that which is important to you" it said, swooping upwards, and away into the night.

"Balinor" he said softly, breaking into a run, aware that all the others were behind him, even Morgana and Morgause.

Rory hit the wall hard as Morrigan advanced on her, looking up as the Dark Dragon swooped past the window.

"I told you, you will never defeat me" Morrigan said. Rory raised up her sword, brining it around to bare on the sorcerer.

"And I'm telling you, you will _never_ have this child" Rory vowed, picking up the crying Balinor.

"Such a fool" Morrigan muttered as the door burst open, Merlin running in with Morgana and Morgause.

"Get away from the child" hissed Morgause. Morrigan laughed then with a sudden blast sent the three of them tumbling against the wall even as Arthur ran in with the knights behind him. Morrigan turned and with a hiss grabbed Rory.

"I have no time for this nonsense girl" she spat, then with a last glance at Arthur and the slowly standing Merlin, vanished, taking Balinor and Rory with her. Merlin ran forwards, even as Arthur gripped his shoulder.

"Merlin"

"LET ME GO!" Merlin screamed, tears in his eyes.

"Merlin, she's gone" Arthur said, as beside him Morgana and Morgause got to their knees as well.

"We will find them" said Morgause suddenly. Merlin looked at her hard.

"What, so you can use him as well?" he demanded. Morgause looked away, as did Merlin.

"Think what you will of us then" Morgause said turning and storming out of the room, Morgana with her. Arthur watched them go.

The three of them reappeared back in the cavern, Morrigan snatching the screaming baby from Rory, before, with a blast of magical energy stringing the other woman up.

"I swear I will kill you for this!" Rory screamed.

"Oh, I'm certain you will try" said Morrigan, looking at her, before looking down at the baby. She put two fingers on his brown. "Sleep" she said, and the baby fell silent.

"What did you do?" demanded Rory, panicking. Morrigan looked over at her.

"Witness the beginning of the end" she replied. "This child shall become my ultimate weapon, the thing that will bring Merlin, Arthur and the whole of Camelot to its knees!" she roared. The she looked back at Rory.

"And you, you will live long enough to witness it all before I take the pleasure of killing you"

Kilgharrah landed in the courtyard with a thump, as Merlin ran up to him.

"You summoned me?" the dragon asked.

"Please… my son" Merlin said.

"Yes, I know" it replied, gently.

"I must find him" Merlin said, tears streaming down his face. The dragon looked at him kindly.

"And I will do all I can to aid you" it said. "But you must do this quickly Merlin, you must not allow her to use your son for evil, for it shall taint him forever" said the Dragon looking down at him. Merlin nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Far from here, in a cavern under the Mountains of Ishkar, but you cannot face her alone" it said. Beside Merlin, Arthur stepped up, putting a hand on his shoulder. Merlin turned to face him.

"Merlin, you realise this is a trap" he said. Merlin nodded

"Arthur, she has my son, I can't not go after her" said Merlin looking at him. Arthur nodded.

"and we are going to my friend" Arthur promised.

"Remember young Warlock, you must do this quickly, already she has put her plans into motion" the Dragon said.

Above Kilgharrah's nest the Dark Dragon hunted. The baby dragon hiding in the shadows.

"Come little one, your own journey is about to take place" the Dark Dragon hissed. The baby Dragon poked its head out, looking for somewhere else to hide, and above it the Dark Dragon roared. The baby suddenly broke for cover, flapping its little wings, taking flight, above it The last Dark Dragon circled Kilgharrah's nest and then swooping down grabbed the baby Dragon.

"Hello little one" it growled as it flew off.

In her cavern Morrigan watched with glee, then taking a sharp knife nicked Balinor's finger, putting the drops of blood into a bowel full of dead animals, insects, and her own drops of blood.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Rory, struggling. Morrigan looked at her and smiled.

"I think not" she replied even as the contents of the bowel began to smoke.

"_Lada shore mynuk sill ta lama. Sinktu Balinor sinkto Mrriganm shal taca dor.. Krillik"_ she intoned, then threw the bowel onto the ground where it shattered, the contents sinking into the ground. A moment later the ground began to crack and rumble, multi limbed creatures climbing out of the gaps in the floor, drooling and growling, hissing and stabbing at the air with razor sharp talons.

"Do you like them?" Morrigan asked, looking at Rory.

Kilgharrah returned to his nest landing, looking around.

"Young one?" he called out. When the baby did not appear, he began to poke his heads into the dark recesses.

"This is no time for games" Kilgharrah said, now beginning to panic. When it did not appear Kilgharrah took flight, roaring into the night. "WHERE IS MY CHILD! WHERE IS AITHUSA?"

Merlin mounted up, Arthur at his side, as were Leon, Thomas and Gwaine. Gwen moved up to Arthur, taking his hand.

"Find them" she said.

"We will" Arthur replied, looking at Merlin, then Thomas. Arthur then reached down, kissing Gwen, as Merlin embraced Freya. Then the two woman moved next to each other as the group rode from the castle. Percival, Elyan, Morgana and Morgause behind them.

In her Cavern, more and more of the Krillik's were climbing out of the ever widening gaps in the floor, and from the tunnel. Morrigan laughed as she looked at Rory.

"Now witness the beginning of the end" she said laughing, as Rory watched on in horror as more of the multi limbed creatures appeared, Balinor crying in her arm.

14/14

Merlin

A Fathers Love

"_I must speak to Merlin" said Kilgharrah as he landed, looking up at Gwen._

"_He is not here" said Gwen softly. "Morrigan holds his son, what troubles you?" she asked._

"_My own child has been taken" admitted the Dragon. Gwen felt her heart go out to the old dragon, and she turned to Rory and Elyan._

"_Then if Merlin and Arthur are not here to aid you, the knights of Camelot shall" she said._

"_What are they?" Demanded Leon as they group watched the multi limbed horrors scuttling from the mouth of the cavern and out into the land._

"_You have made a dangerous enemy Kilgharrah" spat the Dark Dragon, as they circled each other._

"_Arthur!" cried Gwen rushing forwards, embracing him._

"_Gwen? What are you doing here?" he demanded, looking at her._

"_Attack them, kill them!" Screamed Morrigan as the Krillik's ran around her, towards the knights._

"_So Emry's finally as it should be" said Morrigan, her vision unfolding before her. Morgana and Morgause standing behind her, watching._

"_As it always would" Merlin replied quietly, unaware that behind him, Thomas had doubled over and slowly began to turn towards him._

"_If I cannot remove Arthur from Camelot, then I shall simply remove Camelot altogether!" Morrigan raged, turning to the chained up Rory, as below her from the ground an image of Camelot built itself._

"_Now watch as Camelot dies!" she roared, pounding her foot down into it._


	14. A Fathers Love

14/14

Merlin

A Father's Love

"Now, witness the beginning of the end" said Morrigan as she looked at Rory. Around them more Krilliks circled them. Balinor, cradled in Morrigan's arm cried even harder.

"You are insane!" roared Rory, looking at her. Morrigan began to laugh, and turned away from her.

"You have no idea" she chuckled.

Horses running at full gallop, Arthur and Merlin led Leon, Gwaine and Thomas fast towards their destination. They had been traveling for almost a day, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"We'll have to make camp soon" said Arthur, looking at Merlin.

"Arthur, we can't wait!" Protested Merlin.

"Merlin, we cannot move in darkness, the horses need rest, we all do, I promise we will set out at first light, but we must stop and rest" Arthur told him. Merlin looked at him, then looked away.

"I know you want him back Merlin, we all do, but its not just Balinor" Arthur reminded him. Merlin gulped back a reply, and looked back at Thomas, who was watching the exchange, he nodded to Merlin, who looked at Arthur.

"First light" Merlin stated. Arthur nodded at him.

Gwen ran out onto the balcony as Kilgharrah landed with a thud in the courtyard.

"I must speak to Merlin" said Kilgharrah as he landed, looking up at Gwen.

"He is not here" said Gwen softly. "Morrigan holds his son, what troubles you?" she asked.

"My own child has been taken" admitted the Dragon. Gwen felt her heart go out to the old dragon, and she turned to Rory and Elyan.

"Then if Merlin and Arthur are not here to aid you, the knights of Camelot shall" she said, turning to Elyan and Percival, who stood beside her.

"My lady" began Percival, but Gwen held her hand up, brooking no argument.

"This Dragon has aided us more than we can ever repay, and while it is in my power to help him we will do so, is that understood?" she asked sharply. Percival averted his gaze, then nodded.

"As you wish" he replied. Gwen nodded and looked back at the Dragon.

"Do you have any idea where your child is?" she called out.

"No, he is being shielded by dark magic" the Dragon said.

"It must have been the Dark Dragon" said Elyan stepping forwards suddenly. Morgause nodded behind him.

"Of course, it was all one massive deception. The Dark Dragon attack to distract us while Morrigan took the child!" she said. Gwen nodded in understanding.

"She knew Merlin would call the Dragon here, leaving the nest unguarded" Gwen agreed. Then blinked, realising that she was having a conversation with a woman who wanted to see Arthur dead, but she put it out of her mind, instead focusing on the present situation.

"Myself and two knights are not much of a force" Gwen said.

"I will join you" said Freya stepping forwards. Gwen smiled at her grateful.

"And I doubt you'll allow us to remain in Camelot" muttered Morgana.

"Gwen…" Elyan warned, but Gwen shook her head.

"no, they're right" she said, then she turned to the Dragon who watched from below.

"We shall start from your nest and move from there!" she called down. Kilgharrah bowed its head to her.

"Your willingness to aid me is most welcome, and perhaps with the witches we may yet find what we all seek" he said, taking flight.

"Percival, get the horses ready" she said, running inside.

Gaius looked up eyes wide, as Gwen told him what was happening.

"As much of a debt that we owe the Dragon, you cannot leave Camelot without a leader my lady" he told her.

"I know, which is why, until such time as Arthur or myself return, you will need to take charge" she said. Gaius dropped the book he had been reading and looked at her.

"Me? I know nothing of running a kingdom!" he replied. Gwen stepped forwards and put her hands on his arms firmly.

"Gaius, please, we must do this, Arthur would not think one second about aiding the Dragon, I cannot turn away from it when it needs help" she said. "I trust you, the court trusts you, the people trust you" she said. Gaius blinked and looked at her.

"I will do what I can, but I wanted it noted I do this under duress" he said.

"Noted" she replied, turning away.

"Gwen" Gaius called, the woman turning back.

"Be careful and be safe, I don't trust Morgause or Morgana" he said.

"Neither do I, but we have little choice" she admitted, then turned and walked out of the Pharmacy.

"Let us start with something… easy" said Morrigan as she looked into her scrying pool.

"What do you mean?" demanded Rory.

"As fearsome as they look, they are yet untested. Ahhh, poetic" she said, then looked over at the Krilliks. "Here, go to the village of Isolder, raze it to the ground and kill everyone" she ordered.

"But they're just simple villagers! They've done you no harm!" protested Rory.

"And yet, they remain loyal to Arthur, even though they serve another king. It is.. poetic" she said. Then she smiled.

"And it is also the home of Merlin's mother" she added. Rory's eyes went wide.

"You take his child and now seek to kill his only other family?" she demanded.

"As I said, poetic" Morrigan replied, as around them the Krilliks moved quickly from the cavern.

"You're nothing but a murdering witch!" Rory screamed at her. Morrigan laughed again.

"Yes, but I am not the one Merlin must fear" she said.

"What do you mean?" demanded Rory.

"You will see" Morrigan replied cryptically.

"What do you mean!" Rory screamed after her as she left the room.

Merlin sat alone, away from the fire, looking out, lost in thoughts, so engrossed he didn't even hear Thomas approach him and sit down. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you see out there?" Thomas asked slowly. Merlin sighed and looked at him.

"Trees, rocks, stars" he replied.

"Now what do you really see?" asked Thomas. Merlin looked at him quizzically.

"Not out there" Thomas said pointing, then pointing at Merlin's chest.

"In there" he said. Merlin sighed and shrugged.

"Darkness, all I see is darkness" he said. Thomas nodded in understanding.

"I know we'll see them again" he said softly. Merlin looked over at him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. Thomas smiled sadly.

"I have to be" he replied standing, Merlin watching.

"Thomas" he said softly. Thomas looked down at him.

"I know" Thomas said at Merlin's unspoken words, before he moved away, Merlin watching him, seeing Arthur looking over at him. Slowly Arthur stood and pausing briefly to say something to Thomas, continued over to Merlin and sat down.

"Thomas says we'll find them" Merlin said.

"And we will" Arthur agreed. "For a knight, he's quite wise" Arthur admitted.

"I know" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him, recognising the look on Merlin's face.

"Merlin?" he prompted.

"It's probably nothing" Merlin said.

"Merlin, I'm your friend, you can tell me" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him then back at the group.

"I've just got this dark feeling, Arthur, I think… I know some of us aren't going to survive this" he said.

"Merlin…" Arthur began, but Merlin shook his head.

"Morbid I know, but, I know something's happened, Morrigan has already started her attack" he said.

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but I do know when we meet her, it will end with deaths on all sides" Merlin said.

"Then we die knowing we did what we could" said Arthur. "Morrigan is too dangerous, too unpredictable to remain at large. I know we're going to lose people, and I wish I didn't, but truth be told, what else can we do?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked at him and sighed.

"Then we stop her before too many die. No matter the cost" he said.

"No matter the cost" Arthur agreed.

"There is something here" said Morgana as she moved around Kilgharrah's empty nest. Beside her Morgause nodded.

"Southwest, but the trail is masked" she agreed, looking up at the Dragon, "Towards the mountains of Ishkar" she stated.

"Isn't that where Morrigan is?" asked Freya looking at them.

"It seems this alliance is more powerful than we thought, but why would the Dragon go there?" asked Morgause. The Great Dragon turned away.

"For Balinor" it said.

"I don't understand" Morgana stated.

"The son of a Dragonlord, becomes a Dragonlord" said Freya. "If Merlin were to die then that power would pass to Balinor" she explained.

"We must make haste, Arthur and the others cannot hope to defeat a Dark Dragon and Morrigan at the same time" said the Dragon, as the three climbed onto it, it took flight going to the base of the outcropping, where it landed, Gwen, Percival and Elyan waiting.

"Well?" asked Gwen.

"Southwest" said Freya.

"Then we go" Gwen stated, Kilgharrah taking flight above them.

The village of Isolder was in ruins, the Krilliks having made short work of it, corpses lay scattered around, fires burned in all the buildings. Watching from her scrying pool Morrigan smiled.

"Yes, you have done well indeed" she muttered.

"Murderer!" yelled Rory. Morrigan ignored her, waving her hand over the scrying pool.

"Return" she said, watching as the Krilliks turned and began to run from the village. She ran her hand over the scrying pool again, watching as Arthur and his group mounted their horses.

"Soon, oh very soon" she whispered, in the corner, laying on a makeshift bed, Balinor whimpered.

It took almost half a day, but eventually Arthur's group came to the knoll, from which they could see the Mountains of Ishkar. All was quiet at the moment, and they were wary.

"There" said Gwaine pointing to a small opening at the base of the mountains. The others followed his gaze, and made to go forwards, but Arthur held his hand up.

"Look" he said pointing. They followed his gaze as the Dark Dragon swooped downwards to land outside the cave.

"What's it doing here?" wondered Thomas aloud.

"We need to find some way to take it out" said Arthur.

"Merlin?" asked Leon, looking at him. Merlin shook his head.

"If she doesn't know we're here, if I start battling it she soon will" Merlin said. Suddenly the Dark Dragon took flight and the groups eyes went wide, as creatures began to emerge.

"What are they?" Demanded Leon as they group watched the multi limbed horrors scuttling from the mouth of the cavern and out into the land.

"looks like Morrigan's been busy" muttered Arthur, even as behind him he heard the last voice he had expected.

"Arthur!" cried Gwen rushing forwards, embracing him.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" he demanded, looking at her, then seeing the others behind her.

"The Dragon, its child has been taken, Arthur I couldn't not help it" she explained. Arthur looked at her, then nodded.

"Sire, I hate to point this out, but those things are heading for Camelot" Leon stated, as above them Kilgharrah swooped over.

"Then we do this quickly. He can handle the Dragon, the rest of us are on Morrigan" Arthur said. "Gwen-"

"No Arthur, not this time" she cut him off, and pulled a sword free. "too much is at stake here" she added.

"Women" Arthur grumbled, then charged forwards, the others behind him.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD!" roared Kilgharrah, as it flew towards the Dark Dragon.

"So, you come at last" the Dark Dragon replied, swooping out of the way, opening its claws enough to show the baby dragon being held helpless in them.

"One crush Kilgharrah, one slight tightening and it dies" it said. Kilgharrah moved backwards.

"You have made a dangerous enemy Kilgharrah" spat the Dark Dragon, as they circled each other.

"So you use a youngling as a hostage!" Kilgharrah spat.

"DID YOUR DRAGONLORD NOT USE OUR YOUNG AGAINST US?" Roared the Dark Dragon suddenly. "NO KILGHARRAH THIS YOU BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF!" it continued, the baby dragon whimpering in its claws.

"At last, we can end this" muttered Morrigan as she stepped forwards, picking up Balinor. Rory watching helplessly as she left the room. As soon as she did Rory began to struggle against her bonds, trying desperately to free herself.

"You have to admit, these things are damned tough!" yelled Leon as he raked his sword through the skin of one of the Krilliks. It hissed as it fell to the ground, melting into a foul smelling pool.

"Not too nice when they're dead either!" said Percival as he gutted another one. But the group were aware that the Krilliks weren't fighting them, they were running past them. The group at the moment were unharmed, but more Krilliks were getting past them, then were being killed.

"Why isn't he fighting?" demanded Morgana looking up at the great Dragon. Merlin looked up squinting, then his eyes went wide.

"Its holding the baby!" he yelled.

"What?" demanded Arthur, as he gutted another of the Krilliks. Suddenly Percival grabbed his arm. Arthur whirled around to watch as Morrigan emerged from the cavern, holding Balinor and a dagger.

"Stalemate" she said with a grin.

"Let him go Morrigan" warned Arthur.

"You dare issue me commands?" she yelled.

"I warn you Morrigan" Merlin said stepping forwards.

"So, you would attack me while I hold your defenseless son?" she said with a laugh. "you know, somehow I doubt you will" she admitted.

"Please. He's just a baby" Merlin protested, stepping forwards.

"Not one more move" Morrigan said, and from above the Dark Dragon looked down.

"You have the Dragonlord! Kill him and the baby!" it roared, suddenly it staggered as, taken off guard it was knocked end over end by Kilgharrah, who roared. It's claw opened and the Baby dragon fell free in that instant, it fluttered down, regaining its balance, as Kilgharrah tore into the Dark Dragon with a fury, suddenly the dagger was hurled from Morrigan's hands, and she looked back at Merlin, who's hand was outstretched, palm open, eyes blazing. Morrigan laughed her free hand began to burn. Merlin faltered and she grinned.

"I don't need weapons Emry's" she stated, as above them the Dark Dragon thrashed out missing Kilgharrah who swept around with his massive tail. The Dark Dragon's head snapped back and there was a loud crack as its neck snapped, and dead, it plummeted to the ground. Merlin only had eyes for Morrigan. She narrowed her eyes and then with a scream thrust her hand downwards.

"MORRIGAN!" Screamed Merlin, and launched out to attack her, knowing he was far too late. His eyes exploding with tears as Balinor cried. A moment before the flaming fist hit the baby however, the small dragon launched itself into her side, Morrigan staggered, dropping the baby, Merlin dived catching him, even as Morrigan unleashed her fury on the Baby dragon, magical energy hit it, send it tumbling into the side of the cavern entrance where it hit the ground and fell still. With a roar Arthur and the knights flew forwards towards her, Morrigan turned and gestured with her hands, knocking them back, even as she entered the cave, and with a gesture caused the rocks to collapse behind her. Kilgharrah landed with a thud, running over to the baby dragon, which lay unmoving, Merlin, Gwen and Freya at his side. Slowly Kilgharrah nudged it, but it did not move.

"My child" Kilgharrah said softly, looking at it.

"I'm sorry" said Gwen, putting a hand on the great dragon. Even as Merlin walked past and handing Balinor to Percival, knelt down, picking it up gently. Slowly he moved his hand over it, his eyes glowing. A moment later Freya stepped forwards, adding her own magic to it. The Dragon watched, Gwen still holding its claw in support. Then they all turned as Morgana and Morgause walked past them and to Merlin and Freya, adding their own magic to the mix. Slowly the healing light grew brighter, causing the others to look away, except for Kilgharrah who's own eyes pulsed brightly. Eventually the light faded and Morgana and Morgause moved away. Slowly Merlin turned, holding the baby gently. Kilgharrah looked at it, blinking. Then it slowly moved, and looked up before chirping. Gwen smiled, tears in her eyes, beside her Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you" said Kilgharrah, looking at him.

"Not just me" said Merlin, looking at Freya, then at Morgana and Morgause.

"Sire" said Leon suddenly. Arthur looked over at him. "those creatures, Camelot" he said.

"mount up!" ordered Arthur, the group moving to obey.

"But Rory?" asked Thomas. Arthur looked at him.

"Once we have dealt with those creatures Thomas, I promise we will come back for her" he vowed.

"I can't leave her" Thomas said.

"Thomas, I know what your going through, but what would Rory want you to do?" he asked. Thomas looked away from him, then nodded, mounting up as well.

"Thomas, I will do what I can to release Rory" The Dragon told him. Thomas looked at him.

"Thank you"

"No, it is we who thank you, all of you" the Dragon replied. Then it turned to Merlin.

"I must speak to you, in private" it said, its tone soft. Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur who nodded. He looked back at the dragon and moved away out of earshot.

"One final battle awaits you Merlin" Explained Kilgarrah sadly.

"That's a god thing right?" asked Merlin.

"No Merlin, for it is where your destiny ends" it replied. Merlin frowned and looked at him

"what do you mean?"

"Merlin, every decision made to this point, all of it, all the battles, the joy and the sorrow has been building to this point. You will face the sisters one last time" it said.

"and?" asked Merlin.

"And that is where your time among men shall end… This is where you will die"

"Die?" asked Merlin, blinking. "No, I refuse, I have a son now!" he yelled.

"I chose this no more than you do Merlin, but fate has decreed it shall be so"

"Then I won't fight!" Merlin said defiantly. The Dragon looked down at him.

"Then Arthur, his queen, your friends and the Dream of Albion will surely all die in your place" said the Dragon.

"What would you have me do then? If I die so do you!" Merlin shouted.

"I know this Merlin, but destiny cannot be undone" it said sadly. Merlin looked away to where the others were waiting.

"Goodbye my friend" said the Dragon. "In the years I have known you, I have indeed grown fond of you" it said. Merlin looked back at it and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Didn't go to plan did it?" mocked Rory as Morrigan paced the cavern.

"Actually it could not have gone better, even now they run towards Camelot, and yes they shall indeed reach home, but when my Krilliks arrive, they will know the true meaning of death" she said.

"you planned this?" Rory asked.

"but of course, they spent so long dealing with me my Krilliks will be to Camelot long before them" she said with a smile.

They rode all night and half the following day, hooves thundering on the ground, kicking up dirt, even as they came into sight of Camelot, guards outside, fighting the misshapen multi limbed creatures. Arthur looked on in horror, pools of feted remains littered the grass, along with the bodies of the city guards and knights he had left behind.

"Gwen, take Balinor and get to the castle!" Arthur ordered.

"But-"

"Damn it Gwen just do as I ask this once!" he yelled. Gwen nodded and then, taking Balinor, drove her horse through the Krilliks, towards the castle. Arthur and the others dismounted and joined the assault. The Krilliks turning to the new arrivals.

Gwen made it to the castle, running up the steps to be greeted by Gaius, who was standing by the door.

"Gaius" she said hugging him briefly.

"Thank gods your back" he muttered, taking Balinor, then blinking.

"Arthur? Merlin?" he asked.

"Fighting, we need to secure the citadel as best we can" she told him, rushing inside.

"nope, never a dull moment around here" Muttered Gaius, following her. "I've sent runners to Godstone and the others asking for aid, but we have no way to know if they got through" he said, moving behind her.

"Then we go on the assumption they haven't" she said. "Have as many guards posted at the entrance as you can" Gwen said.

"of course" the old man replied, moving away.

"Gaius?" Gwen said. He turned back to her and she held out her arms.

"The baby?" she said. He looked down, then nodded, handing it to her, before he rushed out.

Krilliks screamed as they were cut down, and blasted by magic, even as more of the guards were cut down. Behind him, Arthur heard Gwaine roar profanities and turned to see Percival going down under the combined assault of several Krilliks, Gwaine hacking away at them even as Percival's sword fell from his lifeless hand. Rage building inside him, Arthur turned away, hacking at a Krillik as Merlin blasted one to pieces with magic, Morgana and Morgause doing the same. With a roar Arthur launched himself at the nearest Krillik, slicing it in half, even as he rounded on another one, slicing two of its limbs off.

In her cavern Morrigan watched as the battle raged, allowing Rory to do the same. Rory tried to look away, but it was too intense, but it was obvious from the battle that Camelot was gaining the upper hand.

"If I cannot remove Arthur from Camelot, then I shall simply remove Camelot altogether!" Morrigan raged, turning to the chained up Rory, as below her from the ground an image of Camelot built itself.

"Now watch as Camelot dies!" she roared, pounding her foot down into it.

At the battlefield, everyone, Krillik and defenders alike fell to their knees as the ground began to rumble, great cracks appearing in the earth, several people from both sides falling into them screaming. A moment later another tremor issued below them, Arthur looked over at the castle, seeing cracks tearing up the walls.

"no…" he whispered, even as a Krillik launched towards him, to be intercepted by Leon. A third and fourth tremor hit then, and part of the town began to collapse in, people screaming.

"Run!" yelled Arthur as another tremor shook the ground, the turret that held his chambers crumbling inwards even as the roof collapsed.

"sire! The Queen! She was still up there!" yelled Leon. Arthur whirled away from him, watching as dust bellowed out from the collapsed portion, another tremor struck, and even more of the castle fell in.

"Gwen!" Arthur screamed, rage in his voice and heart, around him the battle had resumed.

"With Gwen dead, Arthur is a broken man, the throne is as good as mine" said Morgana, looking at Morgause.

"What throne? Sister there is not even a Camelot left!" Morgause hissed at her.

"But it can be rebuilt" Morgana stated. Morgause looked at her as if she was crazy.

"So sister, are you with me?" Morgana asked. Morgause slowly nodded.

"Yes" she muttered.

"And thus endith Camelot" stated Morrigan with a laugh.

"What have you done" muttered Rory, tears in her eyes. Slowly Morrigan turned to her.

"Enjoy your tomb, for this is what this place is" Morrigan hissed at her, before she vanished, leaving Rory hanging there, watching as the last sections of Camelot fell to dust.

Arthur hacked into a Krillik, no enthusiasm left, looking to his left as Sir Leon fell to the talons of another Krillik, it hissed as it stepped over the body and moved towards Arthur, only to be blasted away by Merlin, who was near a bleeding Thomas and Elyan, both of who were suddenly blasted to the ground. Merlin whirled around as Morgana and Morgause approached.

"I knew it" he said softly, even as Morrigan appeared in front of them.

The rocks finally gave way, and Rory looked up as the baby dragon flew in, breathing a small gout of fire on the magical bonds. They glowed brightly then suddenly released, dropping Rory to the ground. Rory looked at it, nodding in gratitude as she ran from the cave to the waiting Kilgharrah.

"We need to hurry, she's completely lost it" Rory said, climbing up.

"What has happened?" asked Kilgharrah taking flight.

"Camelot's gone" she explained. Kilgharrah roared and swiftly moved through the sky.

Morrigan stepped forwards, Morgause and Morgana behind her.

"So at last, it comes to this, as it was meant to, as I knew it would" said Morrigan with a sneer.

"I'm ready" Said Merlin, hearing Arthur shouting orders behind him, even as the Krilliks, the multi limbed monstrosity's Morrigan had conjured from the depths assaulted the army of Camelot.

"Very well then" she said, raising her hands. Merlin raised his own hands, as Morgana and Morgause did the same.

"Against one or two of us, maybe you would prevail, but all three?" stated Morgause.

"Then I die trying" Merlin said, and before anyone could reply, he sent all three of them tumbling away. Slowly they got up, But Merlin was ready, and his eyes glowing, Morgause began to scream, her features withering away as the life force was literally sucked from her.

"You will not harm my friends" Merlin stated.

"But it is not us harming your friends you should worry about. It is your friends harming you" Morrigan spat. Merlin looked confused, then felt the sword pearce his back, passing through armour and flesh and stomach. Slowly he reached up and held the edge of the sword, falling to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOO" he heard Arthur scream from behind him, even as the sword was pulled roughly back. Thomas standing behind him. Black tears in his eyes. Magic, thought Merlin. Magic had done this, even as Thomas roared and held the sword up to attack Morrigan, only to find himself frozen, turning the sword on himself. He fought as best he could, to no avail, and with the sword pointed towards himself, fell forwards. Morrigan laughed evilly, as she stepped over to the badly hurt Merlin, raising her own sword high. Merlin looking up at her. A moment later Kilgharrah flew overhead, landing with a thud, bleeding profusely, he looked over at the Dragon with sorrow in his eyes, then back at Morrigan. She grinned evilly.

"And so ends the legacy" she muttered, before plunging the sword downwards into his chest. Merlin roared in pain and grabbed the sword, pouring magical energy into it. Morrigan jolting where she stood, her blood boiling in her veins. Then with a final scream she exploded into a tornado of magical energy that dissipated into the air. Around the battlefield the Krilliks began to fall to pieces, rotting even before they hit the ground. Morgana looked around, and then with a scream, vanished. Arthur buried his sword into the ground and ran to Merlin, taking him in his arms. Merlin looked up at him, a sad smile in his eyes.

"Arthur" he croaked weakly.

"Shushh" Arthur said, tears falling from his eyes. Merlin smiled up at him then.

"please, raise Balinor as your own" he whispered.

"No, that's your job, your not dying on me, not after all this" Arthur said.

"Can't help that now" Merlin replied as a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

"Merlin, please, we need you, Freya needs you, so does Balinor, so do I" Arthur said.

"You don't need me anymore Arthur, you haven't for a long time" he said. Then he gently took Arthur's hand.

"Tell them I love them" he said. Arthur shook his head.

"No, you can tell them…Merlin…MERLIN!" he screamed, even as the light faded from Merlin's eyes.

Arthur stayed there for a very long time.

Finally Arthur stood and looked at the devastation, the remains of what had once been his home. Now simple ruins.

"Sire?" asked Gwaine softly, Elyan at his side. Arthur looked at them.

"No longer" Arthur replied. And it was true, Morrigan's title had come to pass. She truly had been the destroyer of Camelot, suddenly three people emerged from the ruins, three people he cared about greatly.

"Gwen?" he asked breaking into a run. "how?" he asked, embracing her. She didn't reply, but looked down at Balinor, who's eyes glowed faintly.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen, looking around, seeing the corpses all over, her eyes finding Leon, Percival, Thomas and then Freya, crouched over Merlin, crying. Arthur pulled her into a hug then, as Gwen broke into sobs. Rory and Gaius also hugging.

Dawn was breaking over Camelot when Godstone arrived with his army, Annis, Odin and Alinor with theirs.

"Dear gods" Godstone muttered as he looked at the devastation. Beside him Annis drew in a breath of shock, slowly they dismounted, heading for the remains of the city. Looking at the bodies which were being collected.

"Arthur!" Godstone called upon seeing him, running forwards. Arthur looked at him then, before he broke down into tears. Godstone pulling him into an embrace.

It had been haphazardly put together, but now Arthur stood where the balcony had once been situated, the citizens of his kingdom beneath him, as were his allies.

"Citizens of Camelot… today we stand on a threshold, a great victory has been achieved, the sorcerer Morrigan is dead. But the cost was high. Many of our own did not return. But I pray from the ashes of this victory we will all rise anew. We will work together to make sure our land never suffers again at the hand of such evil" Arthur said as he looked down. "So I ask we remember those who made this victory possible. Sir Leon, Sir Percival," his voice broke slightly and he turned away from the crowd, Gwen putting her arm around him gently, Freya and Rory standing next to each other, holding each other's hands, a gesture of friendship, of support, Freya holding Balinor with her free hand. Slowly Arthur turned back. "forgive me" he said. "Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Thomas and Sir Merlin" he was shaking, and the people in the crowd watched, their hearts going out to this young, loving and caring King. "all of them, and all the others must never be forgotten, a monument will be built here-" he was cut off as the baby Dragon slowly flew down looking sadly at him, then it opened its mouth.

"Sire" it chirped and Arthur knew then that Kilgharrah had also finally passed from this world.

"And On it will be inscribed the names of those who have aided us over the years" Arthur continued as he picked up the baby Dragon, holding it softly. It looked up at him, blinking.

"I propose that we move forwards in peace, to preserve that which we have all fought so hard to achieve" Arthur said. Below the balcony Godstone stepped forwards.

"For peace!" he shouted, beside him Annis also stepped forwards.

"For Peace!" she agreed. Then Odin and Alinor both stepped forwards.

"For Peace!" they both shouted.

"I thank you all" said Arthur. "This day a new land is born, a land of just rule, trust and friendship!" Arthur shouted. The Baby chirped something then, and Arthur looked at it.

"What was that?" he asked gently.

"Albion" it said softly. Arthur smiled.

"The kingdom of Albion!" he yelled. And below him the crowd cheered, some still crying, others jumping for joy.

Nightfall came to Camelot and the dead were mourned. And on a little hill near the castle, Rory, Freya, Arthur and Gwaine each held a torch, Gaius's holding Balinor fondly, the Baby Dragon standing next to them watching, Elyan comforting Gwen. Slowly the four stepped forwards, all of them crying. Gwaine setting fire to the Pyre that held Percival, Rory the one that held Thomas, Arthur the one that held Leon and Freya the one that held Merlin. Slowly they stepped back as the flames took, blinking away tears. Watching the ashes blow into the night.

"We done it my friends" muttered Arthur, watching the embers fade in the darkness.

"No Arthur Pendragon, this is far from over" promised Morgana as she watched from the shadows.

"Far… from over" she added.

Merlin will continue…..


End file.
